Last Bit Of Humanity : Rise of Evil
by raptorhunter18
Summary: It has been eight years and for Kim and Shego life was almost back to normal until three years after everything that had happened the fabled cure didn't work on Shego now an old enemy is back with an ancient evil now they need to find a new cure for shego
1. Prologue:The Truth and Evil Awakens

**Hey Folks well i decided to wright the prologue for yall to see what kind of reaction i would get from it. This will bring in a famous vampire as the new bad guy i hope yall like it please R&R**

**Summery: Eight years have passed since the events of the battle over Kim Possible. Life was on its way to return to normal until one night when Kim and Shego found that the cure didn't work on her. Now they must figure out a way to cure Shego so she can be human again. But now they have a family and they need to focus on their children first before they can do anything else. But no matter what they are surrounded by evil. An old enemy has returned and this time he has awaken an ancient evil, an ancient evil that wants to reclaim the world but what is the evil really after. Find out all of the answers in the new story Last Bit Of Humanity : Rise Of Evil**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Bit Of Humanity : Rise Of Evil<strong>

**Prologue: The Truth and Evil Awakens**

Kim couldn't believe it the cure made from her blood hadn't cured Shego, instead it just suppressed the werewolf inside of her. She looked at Shego as she slowly helped her out of the bathtub. She looked at her as she wrapped a towel around her and moved her into the bedroom. She looked at her hands as the claws slowly turned back to her finger nails. She looked at her eyes and teeth and watched as they became normal once more. Shego looked at her as she felt her anger start to boil over as she was beginning to get angry about the cure not working.

"Why didn't the fucking cure work?" Shego growled as she looked at her hands.

"I don't know, we need to get to Alaska. I'll call Tara and Yori and ask them to watch the Kids while we are gone" Kim said as she grabbed the phone.

Shego looked at her and watched as she dialed the phone and talked for a few minuets on it. She explained the situation to them before she finally hung up the phone. The time that Kim was on the phone Shego had gotten dressed and ready to leave. They waited for about ten minutes before Tara and Yori showed up with their child. They thanked them both for their help and said goodbye to their children. They left the house and as they drove away they looked back to see the kids waving at them.

XX

_**(Barrow Alaska, the next day)**_

"Hey Shego, hey Kim" Ron said with a soft smile as he looked at them as they climbed off of the plane.

They looked at him and they could see how much three years living in northern Alaska has changed him. He now had a full beard that was black in color and it seemed to mix with his blonde hair. His skin was rough from the wind on the flats of the snowy plains. His blue eyes still had flakes of red in them, evidence that he was once a vampire, a monster of the night. He kept his collar popped up to hide the scar on the right side of his neck. The scar that he had gotten when Bonnie had bitten him and infected him with the vampire virus.

"Where is Amy?" Shego said looking at him.

"Treating a few werewolves right now, I'll take you there. Hey, were are Ashley, Anne, and Jimmy?" Ron asked as he climbed onto a snowmobile with them.

"Tara and Yori are watching them, we didn't want them to be here, just incase there was something very wrong." Kim said as they drove into town.

"Well what is wrong to cause this sudden visit?" Ron dared to ask as they turned onto main street. The town looked far better since the attack three and a half years, done by the Slayers. Now they helped out, they were no longer trying to round up vampires and werewolves. Nor were they waging the invisible war with them, all they would do now is hunt down rouge werewolves and vampires. After a few minutes Ron slowly glanced towards Kim and Shego and he could see the sad looks in their eyes.

"The cure didn't work" Shego said as she looked back at him.

Ron stopped his snowmobile and looked at them as they drove by him. If the cure hadn't worked on her, what did that mean for him? He slowly drove forward and led the way to the lab as they got closer they could hear pain filled roars. They knew that sound, more were being healed of the viruses. Shego climbed off of her snowmobile first and quickly walked forward into the building. She looked over at Amy from behind the glass. The woman looked back up and saw her and smiled as she waved at her. She came outside of the room and shook her hand and at that moment Shego pulled her close and looked her in the eyes.

"The fucking cure didn't work" she whispered to her.

"That's not right, no one has returned saying that, we need to do test now" Amy said looking at her.

Shego looked at her as she moved her into another room. She glanced back to see Ron and Kim follow them into the room. She sat down in a chair and Amy quickly came around her and took samples of her blood. She looked as Amy placed them into machines and under microscopes. It took her a few hours of testing and the wait was killing Kim and Shego. Both of them were holding one another's hands as they watched her do the test. Soon she walked back over to them and looked at them and they could see she was about to past along bad news to them.

"Well the test confirm it, there is nothing wrong with the cure" Amy said looking at them.

"Well what about me?" Shego asked confused looking at her.

"Well, from what I could understand, its you" Amy said looking at them both.

"What do you mean her?" Kim asked confused.

"Her powers, her unique physiology makes her different. She was always able to heal quickly and as well as fighting off viruses. Because of how she was before she became a werewolf that is the reason the cure didn't work. It couldn't do anything because her body saw it as a threat and destroyed it before it could do anything." Amy started as she slowly looked back to Shego. "The only way to cure you of the lycan virus is to cure you."

"What do you mean Doc?" Shego said looking up at her.

"Your powers, your green skin, and your abilities. You need to be cured of the comet, when that comet hit you it altered your DNA. We would need some of the comet that hit you so we could make a cure" Amy explained looking at them both.

"But, there isn't anymore of the comet left" Shego said looking at her.

"Then, I'm sorry but you will be stuck as a werewolf until you die. You are the only one the cure won't work on" Amy said in a somber tone as she looked at her.

XX

_**(Five Years Later)**_

The sun was setting over the ocean casting a mixture of colors across the water. A lone fishing boat drifted in the Sea of Cortez. Two men worked on pulling their nets in and as they did they pulled in a good day's catch of humbled squid. They both worked well into the night but as they did they noticed they were getting to close to an island. They didn't think much of it as they pulled their nets in one last time. The moon shined brightly in the sky casting the water in a soft glow of its light. They began to sing soft fishing songs as they slowly began to move the boat to the island.

As they drove something large flew over them and as it did a shadow fell over them. Both looked up and they yelled out as a creature landed on the boat with them. They both backed up as the creatures wings folded back into its body and it slowly transformed back into a human. One reached under the steering column of the boat and pulled out a shotgun. The man fired the gun at the man and watched as it knocked him into the water.

The man holding the gun slowly walked forward as the other man looked over the side of the boar. The gunman breathed out a sigh until he looked back towards the island that was when he realized he was close to "The Demon's Island". He had heard the stories of a monster that lived on the island and would feed off of fishermen who got to close. But now he knew he had killed the monster and it would be safe for them to approach it. He jumped when the water exploded around his friend and he cold see the black clawed hand wrap around his friends face and then pull him into the water.

He reacted quickly and ran to the spot his friend had just been at and looked down into the water. He gasped and fell back wards as blood boiled to the surface. He got his foot caught in one of the nets and it caused him to fall back to the bottom of the boat. Suddenly the water exploded behind him, causing him to look back and when he did he saw the demon flapping it wings as it slowly descended back to the boat. The man looked as the creature slowly turned back into a human form. When he saw this he began to pray in Spanish and cross him self as the man walked forward.

"Pray to your god all you want, he wont help you" the creature said as he grabbed the man by his throat and picked him up.

The fisherman looked into the creatures eyes as they changed from brown color of human eyes to white with blue veins through them. His teeth became sharpened as he quickly shot forward. The last thing the fisherman felt was the creature ripping out his throat and beginning to drain him of his blood.

XX

He needed all of the strength he could get, he had been flying from island town to island town picking people off. He had a long trip planed for himself, for today he planed on going to Romania. It had been eight years since he had became the hybrid that he was now, and he wanted revenge. He knew the war was over between vampires and werewolves, but there were more out there who still wanted to take the world over. They just needed a leader and he was going to be that leader, along side the first vampire. He had finally done it, he had found where Dracula was, something no one else could do.

He transformed back into his hybrid form as he tossed the remains of the of the fishermen over the side of the boat. He flapped his wings and took off into the night sky. He wasn't going to wake Dracula just to go to war with humanity he want to get revenge. He wanted revenge against Kim Possible and Samantha Go, it was their faults he was this monster now. He locked his wings in place as he caught a wind that would push him to the coast of China. He looked down to see ships cursing along the Pacific ocean transporting goods around the world. He looked up as a jetliner flew over him.

A lot had happened to him since his days as a Slayer, he could still remember being a human. He didn't want the cure like so many had wanted, he liked the power, no one challenged him. His thoughts started to go back to the legends of how Dracula came to be. He closed his eyes as he started to find himself back in 1462.

XX

_**(Transylvania 1462)**_

_A lone Turkish assassin quietly snuck into a castle where Vlad the Impaler slept. Her people had suffered to much at the hands of this leader of Romania. Now he was sick from an old injury he had sustained in battle, he was weak and she could kill him. She carefully handled the knife in her hand so as the blade wouldn't cut her in any way. The blade had been laced with a deadly virus, the famous one called the Black Death. She walked quietly through the halls of the castle. She moved until she found his way down a large hall where at the end of it sat two guards. _

_She reached to her hip and pulled out a small crossbow as to which she raised it up and pointed it at one of the guards. She fired it and watched as the arrow struck the man in his neck. The blood gushed out of the man's neck spraying the wall in his life force. The second guard looked around trying to figure out where the shot had came from. In that moment she fired another arrow into the second's guard face killing him instantly._

_She got up and slowly walked towards the door that held her target. She looked at the two guards that laid on the floor dead. She smiled to herself as she slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She stopped and looked to see Vlad sleeping on his bed. She carefully pulled the knife out of her belt and walked over to the bed that her target slept in. She looked down at him as he slept soundly in his bed. She raised the knife up and looked down at him. "For all the people you killed" she whispered as she stabbed the knife down into the man's chest._

_His eyes shot wide as he roared out in pain from the feel of the knife in his chest. He looked up at the woman as he reached up and grabbed at her mask on her face. He pulled it off as he fell to the ground as blood rushed out of his chest. She kicked him over onto his back and as he did he looked into a pair of beautiful green eyes that sat in crème colored skin. Her red hair flowed around her face as she looked down at him. Her face was burned into his mind as he died at her feet._

_She was satisfied, her target was dead at her feet and now she could return home and deliver the news to her leaders. Just then she heard the sound of people running down the hallway towards her. She looked at them as she quickly slammed the door and barricaded it. She ran over to his window and looked down and as she did she was a wagon filled with hay, it was about a hundred yards down. She climbed up into the window and looked down ready to jump and hope she would live. She pushed her feet off of the ledge and was free falling for a few seconds before she felt a hand grab a hold of the collar of her shirt. She was suddenly and violently pulled back into the room and thrown at the wall. She landed with a thud and slowly looked up in horror to see Vlad walking towards her. He still had the knife sticking out of his chest as to which he pulled out and tossed it aside. The wound in his chest healed over like it was not even there._

"_What are you?" she gasped looking at him._

"_You can call me Nosfractu, the first of my kind to come. What you did to me created it, and so you will e my first meal of my new life" he said as he picked her up._

"_Know this Vlad, I may not have killed you but my ancestor's lover will kill you" she growled looking into his eyes. "And my ancestor's blood will cure what you have started, and she will look just like me."_

"_We shall see" he said with a smug smile._

_His teeth became ragged as he shot forward and ripped her throat out and began to drink her blood. His head snapped back slashing blood across his face just as the soldiers came through his door. He growled as he looked at them as they stopped and looked at what he had just done. He dropped the body of the would-be assassin to the ground and looked at him. He walked towards them and as they did they raised their weapons at him._

"_You can join me or I will destroy you all" he said coldly as he looked at his troops._

XX

_**(Present Day)**_

It had taken him almost two days but he was finally at his destination, _Castle Dracula. _He looked at the remains of the remains of the building as he slowly walked forward into the building. He looked at the old paintings that still clung to the walls of the building. He moved through the cobwebs as rats scurried around his feet. He stopped when he heard a howl echo through the hills and he stopped for he knew that it was a werewolf. He turned and walked deeper into the building and as he did he followed a scent that was new to him. He knew it had to be Dracula's scent and slowly he walked down the steps to the lower levels.

He looked at the door in front of him as he pushed it opened he looked around a candle lit room. Inside he saw a coffin laying in the middle of the room on a stone table. He walked forward slowly and looked at it as he slowly opened it and as he did he looked to see a man sleeping in it. He looked the man over before he finally drew his attention back to his face. Just as he did an arm shot up and grabbed him by his throat. He looked down to see the man's eyes opened showing two blood red orbs looking at him. In that moment the man threw him across the room and it caused him to slam into a wall.

The man looked up as the other man climbed out of the coffin slowly. He had sharpened nails that were like claws. He had short cut hair as well as a neatly trimmed mustache. He wore a white shirt and around his neck draped a claw on a necklace. He wore black leather jeans that matched his shirt. He had a muscular body type that made him look far larger then the other man. His eyes locked onto the man and as they did he began to growl, and the growl echoed around the room. This was the fabled Dracula, the first of the vampire race.

"Why have you awaken me?" Dracula growled as the man got back to his feet.

"I woke you for I need your help" The man said looking at him.

"My help, my vampire decedents are nothing but shadows of the people they once were, you are the same as the rest of them" he said as he walked over to the man. As he got closer Dracula backhanded the man sending him flying through the air and slamming into a wall. Dracula snarled at him as his teeth became sharpened, he was going to feed on this man. He stopped an looked on as the man became a black color. He had wings that came out of his back and he stood a good three feet taller than Dracula. He looked on in shock as the man slowly walked towards Dracula.

"Do not make the mistake I awoke you to be in charge, I awoke you to start a war on humanity. Our kind is almost extinct as well as werewolves, the humans have a cure that was made for the blood of a woman. I want revenge against the woman and her wife who cause me to become this monster, a hybrid between a vampire and werewolf" He said looking at Dracula as he slowly transformed back to his human form.

When Dracula heard these words slip from the hybrid's lips he looked at him closely. He closed his eyes and as he did he saw the assassin who had caused him to become this vampire. Her words still burned in his head as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. "Tell me, what is your name?" Dracula said looking at him.

"Will, Will Du and I will be helping you along the way from here. We will start by gathering up the rest of the vampires and werewolves. Then while all of humanity is focused on the attacks he will hunt down Kim Possible and Samantha Go" the man said with a smile as he looked at Dracula, his new partner.


	2. Chapter One:Family Bonds

**Hey folks well i can say i am honestly superized that the prologue got the kind of reaction that i did. i want to make something clear with this story right now before i get to much further with my story this is not just about a war with humanity this is a story about trying to fit in and just to be normal. it shows the idea that we are all diffrent but thats what makes us great. oh an i have another music mix to go with this one it will be posted at the end of this chapter. i hope yall enjoy it please R&R and tell me if you like the mix**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Family Bonds**

Kim laid on a blanket alone as the mid-afternoon sun shone down brightly on her. She looked over at a few piles of clothes that were next to a picnic basket. She smiled lightly as she turned the page in the book she was reading as she listened to some soft music. She took a sip of her bottle of soda but as she did she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She glanced around towards some bushes but saw nothing, so sh shrugged it off and looked back to her book. Her instinct took over as she took her earphones out of her ears so she could listen to her surroundings.

Suddenly the bushes exploded behind her causing her to jump, she tried to turn to face the sound but as she did she felt powerful paws pin her to the ground. She looked back to see an all black wolf It snarled at her as it bared its teeth, as it did it brought its teeth to her cheek. The wolf barked back to the bushes and Kim glanced and saw nothing come out of the bushes. The wolf looked at her for a few seconds before it glanced back to the bushes. It barked again and once again nothing came out. The wolf made a grumbling sound as it walked back into the bushes. Kim sat back up and watched as the wolf disappeared back into the bushes.

Kim looked as she heard another bark followed by a quick yelp. At that moment a red furred wolf pup came flying out of the bushes. The pup rolled across the ground and came to a rest at Kim's feet. She looked down as the wolf looked up at her and its blue eyes locked with her green ones. Another yelp came from the bushes and a grey furred wolf pup came fling out of the bushes and landed on the ground next to the red pup. Kim finally looked up as a white furred pup came out of the bushes walking with its tail tucked and ears flat against its head. Right behind it came the black furred wolf and it growled at each of the puppies. The wolf looked back to Kim and looked at her in the eyes and she knew what that meant.

Kim nodded and looked to see the wolf carefully nudge each of the puppies into their own spot. Kim walked over to the pile of clothes and picked them up and sat one of the piled in front of each puppy and the wolf. She looked to each puppy as they sniffed the clothes and then looked back up to Kim. She smiled sweetly and nodded to them as she walked over to the wolf's side. The red furred wolf was the first to change, and it changed into a young eight year old girl. Her red hair was long and she looked like sn identical copy of Kim when she was that age, this child's name was Anne after Kim's late mother. The girl quickly put her clothes on and looked over as the grey colored pup transformed.

The second pup transformed into a silver haired girl also at the age of eight. Her eyes were a brown shade and she smiled when she looked to her sister and then to Kim and the black wolf. This young girl was named Ashley. She too quickly put her clothes on and looked to her sister and finally back to the white wolf pup. The pup looked back at them and slowly down to the clothes and finally back up to Kim and the full grown wolf. It too transformed back into its human form and this time it was a young boy. He had jet black hair like Shego and deep green eyes. His name was Jimmy they had decided to name him as a combination of Kim's brother's. he put his clothes on and sat down for un like his sisters and mothers he had problems. The three kids were triplets born about ten minuets apart and each of them had traits of both Kim and Shego. They had a slight tinge of Shego's green skin as well as her plasma powers and the werewolf. What they had got from Kim was her agility, her intelligence, and her defiance. They each looked to Kim as she gently stroked the black wolf's fur and looked to the wolf.

The wolf looked back to Kim and slowly it transformed into their other mother Shego. She stretched and kissed Kim before she dressed herself. She looked down to the children as they each smiled and ran up to them. Shego looked over to Kim and smiled at her as they both wrapped their arms around the kids. The cure hadn't worked on Shego but that wasn't going to be enough to keep her from being happy and in love. In some way she was happy that the cure didn't work when she discovered that the kids could transform into wolves like her she was somewhat happy that the cure didn't work. Now she could train them and teach them about control so that they wouldn't take human lives like she had. She looked down to the kids and motioned them to sit on the blanket so she could talk to them. She looked as they sat down on the blanket and Kim moved back around behind them and sat with them.

"You three did good today, but what have I always told you?" Shego said as she sat down in front of them.

"Never forget who we are" all three said at the same time.

"Right, we are werewolves, a family of werewolves, but before we are werewolves what are we?" Shego said with a slight smile as she looked around them all.

"Human" again all three said making Shego smile as she looked to Kim.

"That's right, we are human first werewolf second, never forget that. We have to cling to our humanity and always keep that locked in. You three are the first human/lycan hybrids, but you are human, and you three need to remember never surrender your humanity. You keep that in your head and heart, without humanity you are nothing more then a wild animal" Shego explained as she looked at them and then to Kim.

"But wait, what about mommy?" Anne asked looking back towards Kim.

Shego moved her eyes down to the small redhead and slowly back up to the older one who looked back at her. Slowly she let out a sigh as she knelt down and looked into the children's eyes with a soft smile. "Mommy is another type of werewolf, she has the virus like we do but like you three she will grow old. But none the less she is a werewolf, like us" Shego said with a smile as she looked back to Kim.

Kim knew Shego was right, she was a different type of werewolf. She thought it was odd though for she had been bitten by both a werewolf, Shego. As well as the vampire elder Dementor. She should be a hybrid like Amy, Tara's and Yori's daughter or Will Du, wherever he was. During full moons her senses, strength, aped, and agility had been heightened to near super human levels. What she didn't know was why the lycan virus had stayed with her and the vampire virus was almost gone out of her system. But Kim didn't care all she knew was that she was in thi pack of werewolves.

"Can we go play at the playground now mommy?" Ashley asked with a smile as she looked at Shego.

"First what are we again?" Shego said looking at them.

"Human" they all said at the same time again.

"That's right, never forget it, but always be proud of your werewolf heritage, Ok go nuts" Shego said with a smile.

Both of the girls jumped up and ran off towards the playground of the park. Kim and Shego watched as Jimmy got up slowly and walked towards the playground. Shego moved over next to Kim and sat down behind her. Kim smiled at her as she leaned back and rested her head on Shego's left collar bone. She smiled up at Shego who smiled back at her as she slowly leaned down an kissed her. They both looked back to the playground and watched as their daughters played with the other children at the park but Jimmy was off on his own.

"What do you think is wrong with Jimmy?" Kim asked as she nuzzled into Shego's neck.

"I'm not sure, we'll ask him tonight at dinner" Shego said softly as she wrapped her arms around Shego.

Kim nodded and looked back towards the play ground as the kids played and soon the girls added Jimmy into their games. Both the werewolf and her mate watched as the children played. Soon they were joined by a blonde haired woman with a seven year old girl walked up with her. The girl had blonde hair with strips of black through it as well as a blue and brown eye. In the irises of the girl's eyes were flakes of red, all of this was evidence that she was a pure blooded hybrid. This was Chelsie, and the woman was named Tara. Tara pushed her daughter towards the playground so they could play with Shego's and Kim's children.

"Hey Tara, how is everything with you and Yori?" Kim asked with a smile as she locked her hands with Shego's.

"Good, she works the night shift at a local blood bank giving blood out to other vampires" Tara said with a smile as she took a soda out of the cooler. "How's things at the hospital?"

"Good, they were honored to have the daughter of their head surgeon come to work for them" Kim said with a smile as she looked over at Tara.

"Well you two ready for Friday, you know it's when we are supposed to come in and explain what we do to the third grade class our kids our in?" Tara said with a smile.

"Yes, we are ready" Shego said with a smile as she looked back to the kids playing.

XX

The next day at school Jimmy, Ashley, Anne, and Chelsie all sat at a table together in their third grade class. They worked on some drawings for the project they were given in class that day. The four of them had always kept together during school for they were the only hybrids in the school. In fact they were the only children in the school that had any traits of vampires or werewolves. Aside from that they were also the only kids in the school with same sex parents. The other kids didn't know this to well so they weren't the targets of some of the harsh ridicule that other kids would do to one another.

"Ok class, I would like to know what your parents do. I'll start over here with Jacob" the teacher said in her up and loving voice.

The four of the hybrid kids sat and listened to each of the other students. Some of their parents were lawyers, firefighters, doctors, and shop workers. Jimmy was the one that seemed to not want to share so when it came to him and his sisters he didn't say a word. Ashley raised her hand and looked at the teacher who looked at her and smiled as she called on her.

"Our mommy works at the hospital as a nurse who helps vampires and werewolves" Ashley said with a large smile.

"And your daddy?" The teacher said looking at her and her siblings.

"Umm…" Ashley started as she looked at Anne and Jimmy who were also at a loss for words. "We don't have a daddy."

"Oh I'm sure you do" the teacher said with a soft smile.

"No we don't, we have two mommies. Kim Possible and Samantha Go, my other mommy stays at home because of what she is" Ashley said with a smile.

"Well what is your other mommy?" the teacher said as she looked at the three kids in front of her.

"A werewolf, me, my brother and sister are hybrids" she said with a proud smile as she looked around at everyone in the room.

At that moment Jimmy glanced around the room and saw all of the stares and could see them whispering around to each other. He didn't want to be there at that moment he saw all of the eyes were focused on them. He tried to make himself lest visible to the rest of the class. He never would admit it to his mothers and sisters but he hated what he was. He would always wish to be like the rest of the kids in his class but now he was and forever will be a hybrid. Suddenly the bell for recess rang and most of the kids jumped up and cheered as they ran outside. Anne, Ashley, Jimmy, and Chelsie all got up slowly and walked out of the room. They walked out to the playground and when they did a lot of the kids stopped in their tracks and looked at the four of them.

""Hey everyone look it's the freaks" One of the kids said causing them all to laugh.

Jimmy growled but as he did he felt his sisters take his hands to calm him down. Chelsie moved to the front of the group and they walked down to the jungle gym. Jimmy climbed inside of it so he could feel somewhat hidden. Anne, Ashley, and Chelsie climbed around on it and played together. Jimmy glanced back towards the playground and as he did he saw s few kids walking towards them.

"Hey freaks, this is our jungle gym, get off" the leader of the group said looking at them. This boy was clearly a fourth grader surrounded by three third graders.

"Well we are playing here" Chelsie said as she climbed to the top of it.

"No, this is ours, a jungle gym for kids with normal parents as well as normal kids. Now get off" He growled as he pushed Anne off causing her to fall to the gravel below and the impact hurt and caused her to cry.

Jimmy growled and in a quickly twirled around on the bars and landed in front of his hurt sister. He growled an animal like growl as he slowly stood up to face the kid who had just attacked his youngest sister. At that moment Chelsie and Ashley jumped down next to him and faced the group as they looked at them. They kept Anne hidden behind them as they faced the other kids. The leader of the group still kept making cracks about them being freaks. Jimmy growled as his hands became wrapped in green plasma and quickly shot his fist out. The impact sent the older child flying twenty yards causing the child to bounce across the ground. He looked at his hands as the plasma went away to normal hands once again. He glance back to his sisters and Chelsie be fore he took off running with tears in his eyes.

He ran away and back towards his hiding spot in the playground where he could be in peace. He looked at his hands before he sobbed into them, he couldn't deal with people anymore, always calling him and his family freaks. He hated it, he hated being this…this monster, he didn't feel human like his parents kept telling him he was.

"Jimmy?" Chelsie's voice sounded from outside of his hiding spot.

"Go away" he said softly.

"Remember what your mothers said, be proud of who you are" She said softly as she left him alone in the bushes he was hiding in.

He glanced up and watched as she walked away leaving him alone once again. He looked towards his hands again and thought about Chelsie. They had grown up together and they had been close to one another ever since they could walk. He even at his young age could sense something some thing about her. He something about her that made him feel peaceful around her.

"She's right you know" a man's voice sounded behind him making him jump a bit.

He glanced back quickly and looked to see an Asian American man looking at him with a smile. The man wore a brown colored trench coat and blue jeans but no shirt. He had piercing brown eyes as he stared right at Jimmy as he moved and sat down next to him on the log. Jimmy looked at him as he smiled kindly and sat down next to him. "Who are you, and what do you know about it" Jimmy spat at him as he looked forward.

"My name is not important, but yes a fair question since I look human, but looks aren't always the truth" The man said looking at him. He raised his right hand up and held it in front of Jimmy and watched his face as it became a jet black color. His fingernails became sharpened and elongated claws and as it happened he watched Jimmy's eyes as they shot wide open. "You see you aren't the only hybrid out there, your not alone there are vampires and werewolves everywhere. But you need to remember who you are, be proud of what you are. The humans call us freaks because they are afraid of us, because they know their days on this earth are numbered. They know our kind will rise up and take this planet away from them and that scares them."

"But, my mothers have always said that we are human" Jimmy said looking at the man as his hand went back to normal.

"Human…if you were human you wouldn't be able to do what you can do, don't fool yourself. If you help humans they will only keep you around for as long as they see fit then they will turn on you" the man said looking at him.

"JIMMY" Anne's voice called making him look "MOMMY IS HERE."

Jimmy looked back to the man but saw he was gone and it seemed like the man was never there. He got up and walked out of the bushes and walled out to see Shego waiting for him. She motioned him to get in the car and with his sisters who were already in the car. Before he walked past her she reached out and grabbed his arm and looked at him as he stopped.

"We will talk when we get home, I'm not mad at you, you were defending your sister but I will teach you how to control your anger" she said with a soft smile as she let him go. She looked as he walked off leaving her there. She let out a sigh before she turned and looked at the teacher as she walked up to her. The teacher had a serious look on her face as she walked up to Shego. "Look my kids told me what happened and…"

"Mrs. Go listen your son attacked another child…" the teacher started.

"He was defending his sister" Shego exclaimed as she looked at the teacher.

"Still the other child will be punished accordingly, but you need to get a leash on your son" The teacher said starting to walk away.

"Excuse me, 'get a leash on my son' is that some kind of crack about my children being part lycan" Shego growled as she looked at the teacher.

"Yes it is because one of you flea bitten monsters killed my husband" The teacher snarled back at her.

"Be careful understand, because other lycans out there are not as nice as me" Shego hissed.

She never let the teacher say another word as she walked away back to her car but she needed a moment alone before she got back to the car. She walked over to a tree and growled as she rested her head against it. She thought about the life ahead of her children and in some ways she was happy all they had to go through was persecution instead of being hunted like an animal. Hunted like she was, hunted to the point that she had almost been killed several times. She began to tear up as she let years of anger and frustration finally boil over. She growled as her plasma activated and she punched her fist into the tree with a roar. She pulled her arm back out and breathed a soft sigh as she looked back to the car.

"We need that fucking cure" she mumbled to herself as she walked back to the car.

XX

_**(New York City)**_

A tall building stood in the middle of Time Square looking over the famous square. At about the sixtieth floor a man stood looking out his window over the road. He held a cigar in his right hand and looked as the smoke slowly lifted off of it. His attention was caught as he watched a wreck happened in the middle of the street. He looked on as he took an slow drag on his cigar as he looked towards the street below. This man wore a nice business suit. He ran a large cooperation called _Were-Vamp_ they were an organization claming to help vampires and werewolves. The truth was far darker and disturbing then they let the public actually know. They were really purging the world of these viruses, they were killing all vampires and werewolves. They kept the killings quiet much better then the Slayers had.

The man had a muscular body type and stood tall, about six and a half feet tall. He had dark brown hair as well as dark brown eyes. His jaw was broad like his shoulders giving him a rugged and powerful look about him. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it up as he looked at his bottle of eighty year old scotch. He poured himself a glass of the aged scotch and carried the glass back over to the window. He sipped it as his cigar rested in his fingers. He heard a knock at his door and he told the person on the other side of the door to come in. he looked back as a man walked in and looked at him. His voice was powerful and it sounded as if it could demand fear from anyone.

"Um sir I have some news for you, two fishermen in the Sea of Cortez were found dead" The young ma said looking at him.

"They probably fell overboard and were chewed on my sharks" The man said as he took another sip of his scotch.

"No they didn't, their throats were only ripped out, aside from that but there were sightings all down Baja California and they were of a flying humanoid. The sightings then went across the Pacific from jetliners and ships. More sightings came in from China, Nepal, Iraq, and finally Romania" the man said as he passed a few pictures to his boss.

"Is this the hybrid we have been hunting?" The man said looking at him.

"Yes" The man said looking back to him.

"What the hell would he be doing in Romania?" The leader said softly as he looked at the pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the mix for yall thanks again Jay AKA Jordan for giving me some more songs <strong>

**1. Welcome Home By Coheed and Cambria**  
><strong>2. Right Here By Jeremy Camp<strong>  
><strong>3. Tonight by Toby Mac Feat. John Cooper of Skillet<strong>  
><strong>4. I'm So Sick by Flyleaf<strong>  
><strong>5. Collide by Skillet<strong>  
><strong>6. Blow Me Away By Breaking Benjamin Feat Valora<strong>  
><strong>7. The Gun Show By In This Moment<strong>  
><strong>8. In The End By Linkin Park<strong>  
><strong>9. The Animal By Disturbed.<strong>  
><strong>10. New Divide by Linkin Park<strong>  
><strong>11. Alice (underground) by Avril Lavigne<strong>  
><strong>12. Numb By Linkin Park <strong>  
><strong>13. So Alone By Anna Blue<strong>  
><strong>14. Don't Wake Me by Skillet<strong>  
><strong>15. Bring Me To Life By Evanescence<strong>  
><strong>16. Dance With The Devil By Breaking Benjamin<strong>  
><strong>17. This is the New Shit by Marrlyn Manson<strong>  
><strong>18. Never Surrender By Skillet<strong>  
><strong>19. So Far Away by Staind<strong>  
><strong>20. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars<strong>  
><strong>21. The Outsider (Apocalypse Mix) by A Perfect Circle<strong>  
><strong>22. Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter<strong>  
><strong>23. World In Flames by In This Moment <strong>  
><strong>24. You Save Me By Kenny Chesney<strong>


	3. Chapter Two:New Enemies

**Hey folks, got a new chapter for yall, and this one brings in some new people as well as some old people. this on also brings someone back and i have a feeling you all will love it. i enjoy your reactiond to this story and i hope it gets better for yall. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**New Enemies**

Will stood a few feet in front of Dracula as they both looked at werewolf and vampire leaders alike. They had been summoned here in the middle of the night so that they could meet with them both. This was what Will had wanted, he wanted them here so they could talk about forming together an army. He wouldn't tell them that he was just going to use them as pawns in his plan to eliminate Kim and Shego. His mind quickly jumped to that child he had encountered only a few days ago back in Middleton. The kid was a hybrid just like him, but he was part human and werewolf. He didn't think much of it as he looked around at the leaders.

"Tell us Du why did you bring us here, better yet why should we trust you? I mean after all you are a former Slayer, better yet the most brutal of them all" One of the vampire leaders said looking at him.

"We are going to take on the humans, and to answer your other question I am one of you now" he said as he looked to the vampire who confronted him.

The man scoffed at him as he looked back to the rest of the leaders in the room. Will glanced back to Dracula who nodded to him, this action caused him to smile. He turned his attention back to the vampire who was chuckling at him. Will smiled back at him as he felt one of his wings begin to grow out of his back. He quickly shot the sharpened bone forward and impaled the vampire with it and stuck it into the wall. He looked over as a werewolf leader started to change do attack him. He smiled as other wing came out of his back. He swung it quickly and sliced the man in half killing him before he could change fully. He looked back to the vampire in front of him as he quickly stabbed the other wing into the vampire's shoulder pinning him fully to the wall. He looked around as the rest of the leaders backed away slowly from him.

"Let me make one thing clear to you all, the humans are going to pay for thinking they can wipe us off the face of the earth" Will started as he looked around at all of them and slowly looked back to the vampire he had skewered to the wall. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

The leader nodded so Will pulled his wings out of him and watched as he fell to the ground with a roar of pain. The man got up and walked over to a case sitting on a table. He opened it up and reached in and pulled out a burned vampire skull. Will walked up to it and took it from the vampire and looked at it closely. He looked at the skull and as he did he smiled deeply as he turned to Dracula. He passed the skull to the oldest vampire and as he did he stopped and looked back to the wounded vampire. Without warning he pulled a pistol out and shot him in the head. Everyone looked on as the vampire disincarnated into ash.

"Let that be a warning to the rest of you, defy us again, and we will kill you all. Now gather your forces, we will call you when we need you" Will said looking at them. They each nodded and walked away from them leaving both Will and Dracula in the room together. Will turned and looked at Dracula who still held onto the vampire's skull. Will took it one last time and looked at it before he looked back to Dracula. "Are you sure you can raise her?" He asked looking into the blood red eyes of Dracula.

"Yes, I am the first vampire, now I need to be left alone for the next few hours" Dracula said as he took the skull from Will.

Dracula looked at the skull and slowly walked back into another room carrying the skull. He closed the door and walked over to a table and looked down as he sat the skill on the table. What he was about to do required much of his blood but from what Mr. Du had told him this vampire was one of the best that had ever lived. He grew one of his nails out into a sharpened talon. He carefully sliced opened his wrist and watched as blood began to drip out of the cut. He looked as he placed his wrist over the teeth first before moving his bleeding wrist over the whole scar. As soon as he was done with the skull he moved his bleeding wrist over the whole table. After about five minuets he had coated the whole table in a thin layer of blood. He moved over to a chair and sat down, he would have to add more blood in about an hour and keep it up for three total hours, until he was done.

XX

It had bee a little over three hours since Dracula had went into the room with the skull. He looked at his laptop in front of him and read over documents that he had hacked and stole from the Slayers. He smiled when he saw that Betty had turned into a goodie good and is now helping what she wanted to hunt. He glanced over to a blood pack sitting on the table, and next to it sat a syringe. He had stole it, he had stole it when Kim had been captured by Dementor. When the lab had been empty during the battle he had snuck in and stole a pack of Kim's blood. He would have took more but just as he was about to Kim and Shego had came in.

He chuckled to himself as he thought about the blood he had stolen, Kim's blood the weapon. He also knew that Betty still had her bio-weapons hidden somewhere, he just wasn't sure where. He just knew he needed to get his hands on the one meant for humans, it would be a great weapon to have. He moved through the files and looked for any clue as to where the weapon was. He found another file one that he didn't know about not even when he worked for the Slayers. He looked at it and at that moment he found out there was someone else out there hunting and killing werewolves as well as vampires. But unlike the slayers they were civilians, which meant they didn't have the rules the Slayers did. He pulled up a file and looked at the leader of the whole organization, he also found the name of the organization.

"_Were-Vamp, _led by a Steven Barken, they might be trouble for us" Du said as he lit a cigarette.

Just then the door opened behind him and he slowly turned and looked to see Dracula walking out slowly. He was pail from blood loss and Will could visibly see he was weakened. He looked as Dracula looked at him and weakly smiled at him. "It is done, now I need to feed" he said softly as he stepped to the right and left Will alone in the room.

Will looked through the doorway to see the outline of a person standing in the darkened doorway. He could clearly see the female shape to the body and he could also tell she was nude. He looked as she slowly walked forward into the light of the room Will was in. He looked at her tan body and blood red eyes indicating she needed to feed. He thought she was a very attractive woman and her brown hair seemed to shine in the light. Slowly she walked up and looked over to where Dracula once was and then back to Will as he smiled and stood up to face her directly.

"Hello Bonnie welcome back to the land of the living, how you feeling?" He said with a smile as he passed her some clothes.

"Pissed off and wanting revenge" she said as her lips curled into a smile.

XX

_**(Five miles outside of Moscow, Russia)**_

A blood back for vampires sat outside of a small town in Russia. Snow was falling from the night sky as a light wind blew by kicking up the snow. There was a line of vampires outside of the kiosk where the blood would be given to them at. They were getting their daily ration of blood which they were grateful for. They were grateful that the Russian government had made them take the cure. They were even more grateful that blood banks had been set up for them.

Suddenly truck lights fell on them and all of the vampires turned and looked to see three large trucks pulling up to them. The backs opened up and out jumped Russian soldiers and they moved around quickly. One of the men were shouting out orders to the troops as they moved in front of the trucks. They looked as they got into two rows and the first row knelt down in front of the other. Each man held an AK-47 and they looked right at them as they looked at them. Just them a man walked up and stood next to the commander of the troops and looked at him.

"Translate for me" The man said as he took a drag of his cigar.

"Da Mr. Barken" The Russian soldier said as he picked up a mega phone.

"We have the cure for your kind here with us now, you can take the cure or face the consequences" Steve said to the vampires. He looked to the Russian soldier next ton him and nodded. The man nodded back to him and translated what he had just said to the vampires in front of them. He watched as the vampires looked around at each other and then back to them. Just then one of them walked forward and said something in Russian to them. Barken turned and looked to the soldier standing next to him and said, "What did he just say?"

"He said; 'You can take the cure and shove it up your ass they are happy being vampires'" the soldier said looking at him.

"Do it" Steve said as he looked back to the vampires.

The soldier next to him nodded and yelled an order in Russian and at that moment the soldiers snapped their guns up. In a split second they all opened fire on the vampires in front of them. Barken watched as the UV bullets ripped into the vampires sending their blood flying across the snow. Barken watched as they started to burn up into ash and mix with the snow. The soldiers stopped firing and Barken looked to see a pair of wounded vampires crawling away from them. Even the two vampires in the kiosk were killed as well. Barken walked forward and looked at the two vampires as they crawled away from him slowly. He pulled a pistol out of his holster and shot the first vampire he walked up to in the back of the head killing it instantly. He turned to the other one as it rolled over and looked up at him.

"Please, I'll take the cure" the vampire said in a thick Russian accent.

"Sorry offer was only on the table once" he said as he shot the vampire finishing it off.

XX

Kim looked over to Shego as they laid in bed together after making love. She could tell something was deeply wrong with Shego and it bothered her deeply. Shego had still been steaming since those things the teacher had said to her. It was hard for all of them, Kim may not be a werewolf like her wife and kids. This was a new type of racial war going on in the world. Humans had now found something they could join together and attack. Humans were done killing each other, now they were focused on what they called monsters.

She looked over to Shego who was sitting up against the headboard of their bed. As she was sitting there she looked at her green skin and Kim could see the inner struggle inside of her. She sat up and took her hand into hers and gently stroked it. She smiled to her as she looked at her in the eyes. She reached over and pulled Shego into her arms. She gently stroked her black hair and kissed her softly as she tipped her head to Shego's.

"I'm still fucking pissed that she said that shit to me" Shego said with a growl as she looked into Kim's eyes.

"I know, I am too but we knew when the announcement for both werewolves and vampires came into the light, we knew how humans would react" Kim said softly as she pulled her lover tightly to herself.

"I know, but it still doesn't mean that she needs to ridicule our kids for being part werewolf" Shego growled as she got out of the bed.

Kim looked at her nude body as she stood up and walked over to the wall and rested her head against it. She threw the covers off of herself and walked over to Shego as she turned to face her. Kim looked at her as she gently stroked the side of her face, and at that moment Kim could tell it was a gentle touch was all she needed. She kissed her and together they moved back to the bed and together they laid down together. "No matter what you are my wife, my life, and nothing in this world will take you from me" Kim said softly as she kissed her.

"I love you Pumpkin, that's why I fell for you" Shego cooed as she nuzzled to Kim.

"I love you too" Kim said with a soft smile.

"I need you to take the girls out tomorrow, I'm going to work with Jimmy on controlling his anger and powers" Shego said looking at her.

XX

Kim walked with Tara, Yori, Monique, and the kids through the Middleton mall. The women were going to have a special night for all of them, and it was planed so Yori could join them. She has changed little in the eight years since the battle in Anderson Lake. She was now a happy, happy that she was with Tara again, and they had another daughter once again. She looked to her daughter as she ran with the other girls to the small playground inside of the mall. They looked as they each laughed and giggled as they started to play around. The group of mothers all sat down in the food court after they each had gotten dinner for themselves.

Monique stabbed her fork into her salad as she laughed at the kids playing together. She now had a few grey hairs but the thing that stuck out on her more then a few strands of grey hair. A few scars were across her face, a result of her helicopter crash in the same battle that Yori was in. She has been happily married to Wade Load, and both of them are former Slayers. She looked at her five year old daughter as she played with the older children. She had named her daughter Jamie because she had always liked that name. She smiled at the kids as they played like normal kids, race or hybrids didn't matter to them they were all friends.

She glanced over to Kim and the rest of the group but they were are transfixed on a TV in the food court. She looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw the screen. They all looked at a collection of burning blood banks in Russia, and piles of ash around them. Kim was the first one to react to it followed by Tara. They looked to each other and to the other two women in their group. All of them looked at each other and none knew what to say. Someone was killing vampires off in Russia, and they weren't sure if it was a hate crime against them or was Betty back to her old ways.

"We need to call Betty now" Kim quickly said.

XX

Betty looked over reports on the killings in Russia and this disturbed her. She pulled the reading glasses off of her face and sighed as she rubbed her hands through her hair. Eight years had not been the kindest to her, for her hair was now mostly grey. She still had an athletic body type and was still a woman who demanded respect. She had been given a pardon on her crimes for trying to attack the government. The only reason she had been given the pardon was because of her stopping Drakken and Dementor.

She still had her eye patch over her right eye, the injury she had gotten from Shego. In some ways she still hated Shego for doing this to her but in another way she owed her for saving her from jail time. If the werewolf hadn't told her of where the two target were she would be rotting in in a jail cell now. She glanced to a video monitor and when she did she looked at it to see Drakken in his cell. Since he had been arrested he had been in that cell for eight years. He hadn't been out of the cell since he was put in there, but for some reason he had been compliant. Betty guessed that since he had lost his werewolf side he knew there was nothing more he could do. Suddenly her phone in her office rang making her look away from the TV.

"This is DR. Betty Director" she said into the phone.

"_Betty its Kim" _she heard the voice come through the phone.

"Mrs. Go, what can I do for you today?" Betty said trying to sound happy.

"_Cut the shit, what do you know about Russia?" _Kim said to her, and Betty could hear her anger.

"Well it wasn't the Slayers, but who ever it was it would seem they are trying to start a war" Betty said coolly into the phone she needed to lie to Kim, because the Slayers were on this, and she knew who was behind it.

"_A war, what another one between werewolves and vampires?" _Kim asked her.

"No humans, someone killed them, and sooner or later war will start" Betty said.

"_Thanks for your time" _Kim said as she hung up the phone.

Betty hung the phone up and as soon as she did she picked it back up and started dialing a number. She cursed under her breath as she placed the phone to her ear. She listened as the phone rang. She couldn't believe he was doing this, he was going to start world war three.

"_Ah Betty, I was wondering when you were going to call" _a man's voice said in her ear.

"Barken, what the fuck are you thinking? What the fuck are you doing?" she growled into the phone.

"_What you couldn't purge the world of these freaks" _he said to her with a slight chuckle.

"Steve, you need to stop this, we are trying to help these 'freaks' as you call them. You need to stop this, if you don't war could start" Betty growled to him.

"_I know, it is my plan, I start a war and all of humanity will cry for them to be whipped off the face of the earth" _Barken said with a chuckle.

"The Slayers are going to stop you" she shot back at him.

"_We'll see, oh and keep your eye on your pets in Middleton" _he said as the line went dead.

Betty growled as she slammed the phone down hard on the receiver as she let out a frustrated roar. Steve Barken, once a Slayer turned into a mercenary, now a war starter. She knew she needed to stop him, she needed to end the _Were-Vamp _cooperation before they caused a global conflict. She needed to end him, but there was a large problem at hand here. He was a multi-millionaire and in the public spotlight for all that he claimed he was going for the infected. She reached forward and pressed a button on her intercom. "Send in Brick" she ordered.

About five minutes later a man walked in and Betty smiled as he walked up to her. This man was about six and a half feet tall and very muscular from years of football and being a former Navy Seal. He had blue eyes and a well defined chin but on that chin was a few scars, scars from combat. He looked at her and saluted her quickly making her smile. She waved her hand and he quickly crossed his arms behind his back and looked down at her. "You called for me ma'am" he said looking at her.

"Yes, I have a mission for you, you will be going to Middleton to keep an eye on Kim Go and Samantha Go. As well as their family, Tara and her family, as well as two former Slayers, Wade and Monique Load. We are having a situation with Steve Barken, and I think he will try to make a move on them" Betty explained looking at him.

"Yes ma'am when do I leave?" he asked with a nod.

"Now" she said back to him.


	4. Chapter Three:Ghost Of The Past

**Hey folks, new chapter for yall and this has some sweet and tender moments. like i said this will have more moments like what is in this chapter. there will be more fighting and viloence later but for now i am trying to focus on the family connection between everyone. i hope yall enjoy this chapter so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it. i also don't own _Right Here _by _Jeremy Camp_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Ghost Of The Past**

Kim smiled and waved as the children got on the bus and left for their day at school. She looked back to see Shego still asleep on the couch with a throw blanket over her and a pillow under her head. She quietly walked over and climbed on top of her without waking her. She looked at her tender skin that had its green tinge to it and it was something Kim always loved. Her black hair was like silk to Kim, and she gently reached up and caressed her wife's skin. As she did Shego made her purring sound that Kim loved very much. Shego moved her head to face Kim and slowly she opened her eyes and smiled as she looked to Kim.

"Good morning beautiful" Kim cooed as she softly kissed Shego.

"Mmmm, good morning, what time do you go in today?" Shego asked with a slight yawn.

"I'm off today, so I have something planned for us tonight since it is our anniversary" Kim said slightly as she rested her head in the crook of Shego's neck.

"Oh yeah, what?" Shego said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"You'll see, it will help you get your mind off of everything" Kim started as she pushed herself up and looked into her eyes. "And before you say anything, Tara and Yori will be coming over to watch the kids."

Shego looked at her as she smiled slightly and pulled Kim into her arms and smiled more. She knew why she loved Kim, she made her happy and forget all of the problems bothering her. She pulled smiled more as Kim nuzzled her body closer to Shego's and she listened to Kim's heartbeat. It was a soft lullaby to her, something that could put her to sleep at anytime. She opened her eyes and when she did she froze when her eyes fell on the window. Standing on the other side of the window was someone who was supposed to be dead. Standing there looking back at her was Bonnie.

Not even thinking about Kim, Shego jumped off of the couch and ran to the window. As she did Bonnie stepped to the left and disappeared from sight just as Shego got to the door. She pulled the door open and looked around, trying to find Bonnie. She ran around the house but as she did she didn't pick up Bonnie's scent. She came back to the front of the house and stopped as she looked around. She stopped when she saw a blue pickup parked across the road. There was a blonde haired man sitting in it reading a newspaper. She didn't recognize the truck nor the man but she didn't care about that, all she cared about was Bonnie was there. She was sure Bonnie was there, she had to have been, Shego knew she had to have been.

"Samantha, what is it?" Kim asked as she stepped out of the house still rubbing her head in pain from falling on the ground.

"I…" she started as she looked back to Kim. "It's nothing."

Kim looked at her as she walked back over to her and slowly they walked back into the house. Kim looked around and her eyes fell on a man in a blue pickup, the same one Shego had looked at. This time the man looked up at her and smiled to her as he went back to reading his paper. Kim smiled back before she turned back to the house and as she did when she had noticed something. She stopped and turned back around to the truck, but her eyes didn't fall on the truck. Her eyes fell on the roof of the house across the road and when they did she saw a figure looking down at her. She blinked as the sun shone in her eyes and when she did the figure was gone. She shrugged her shoulders and slowly walked back into the house. She looked to see Shego standing there looking at her.

She smiled at her with a reassuring smile as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Shego. _That couldn't have been her, Bonnie's dead and it's the middle of the morning, _Kim thought to herself as she placed her arms around her wife's waist. She looked up and into those big green eyes of her wife and she smiled as she rested her head on Shego's chest. Her mind quickly jumped to what she had planned for the night. This caused her to smile again as she walked with Shego back to the couch.

XX

Bonnie stood back up and looked down at the house that held Kim and Shego, two people she's going to love killing. She turned and started walking away but as she did her mind jumped to the one person she wanted to kill. The man who had killed her, the man who had done this to her. Ron Stoppable. There was one problem, she didn't know where he was, all she knew was they would know. She looked up at the sun as it shone down on her, she smiled again at that. Will had given her a shot of Kim's blood and now she was a day walker, there was one other vampire who was a day walker. Her phone started to vibrate and so she reached up and pressed the talk button on her Bluetooth.

"_Bonnie, have you found Kim and Shego?" _Will's voice came into her ear.

"Yeah, but I'm not going after them, I'm after Ron, once I have him I'll help you get them" she said as she jumped to another building.

"_No, remember why you were resurrected" _Will quickly said to her.

"I know, to help you get revenge, but I guess while I'm at it, I might as well go after the man who killed me first. Now I'll catch up with you later" Bonnie said as she took the Bluetooth off of her ear and tossed it over the side of the building.

Even as it was falling she heard Will saying something but she didn't catch it. She stopped for a few seconds when she picked up a familiar scent that made her stop dead in her tracks. She looked down towards the street and looked around as some people walked by below. She looked around the groups of people as they moved around and soon her eyes locked onto a blonde hared woman walking around. It was Tara, which meant somewhere in this city was Yori, someone else she wanted dead. She now knew something to do, now she needed to stalk Tara and Yori. She smiled as she watched Tara move around below on the street, below. She wouldn't show herself but she did plan on learning their movements.

XX

Kim climbed out of her shower with a large grin on her face as she picked up the blow-dryer. It was their nine year anniversary and Kim had something special planed for them tonight. She smiled more when she heard Tara and Yori come in to get the kids to take them over to their place. She brushed her hair to straiten it out so she could hang some of it over her face. After doing this she moved into the bed room and put on a black lace bra that had matching panties. She then picked up a purple silk dress and placed it on over her undergarments and stopped only long enough to look at herself in the mirror.

She smiled as she glanced to the wedding band on her hand. She was happy, beyond happy she considered herself the luckiest woman in the world. She had three wonderful kids, a great life, and she was married to the greatest woman in the world. She loved Shego, she loved their children and nothing on this planet would keep her away from them. She opened the door to the room and walked down the steps and looked as Shego stopped dead in her tracks. Tara and Yori were both transfixed on Kim as she slowly walked down the steps.

"Kim, you look…wow" was all Shego could say as she looked at her. She knew the years had been good to Kim but seeing her like this made her smile more. Having three kids had done little to her figure, in fact Kim had managed to gain more beauty. She looked as Kim walked past her and as she did she dragged her finger across her chin. This action made her skin crawl as the redhead walked over to the children. Shego looked down at herself in her green and black dress. She smoothed her dress out and looked at her green and black matching gloves. She walked over to Kim's side as they each gave the kids a hug goodnight. They waved as the kids got into mini van with their vampire/werewolf aunts.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah, even though you won't tell me what we are doing" Shego said with a soft smile as they walked out of the house. She stopped long enough to turn back and lock the door.

"We are going out for dinner and dancing" Kim said with a smile as she waited on Shego.

XX

Jimmy sat on the back porch looking up at the stars, his mind was off somewhere else. His mind was still on the kids at school, ever since he had come back from his suspension no one bothered him. He knew though they were all talking about him, his sisters, and Chelsie behind their backs. Aside form that the other hybrid he had met, his words have been rattling around in his head since that day. He closed his eyes for a bit and let his mind wonder, would it just be better to up and leave when he was old enough? But there was one thing he knew he couldn't do was abandon his family, abandon his pack.

"Jimmy" a soft voice said behind him.

He turned and looked to see Yori walking up to join him on the porch. She looked down at him and smiled as she sat down next ton him. She too glanced up at the stars and slowly back down to him and smiled sweetly at him. They both glanced back as the three girls ran through the house giggling. Right behind them was Tara trying to keep up with them. Yori smiled as she slowly turned back to look at the wooded lot behind their house. She looked towards Jimmy as he slowly turned back to her and smiled slightly.

"Something wrong?" she said looking at him.

"Those kids at my school, I can hear what they say about me, my sisters and Chelsie. They call us freaks and monsters, with freak parents. My teacher even acts different around us, I just wish they never found out" He said as he felt his eyes water up.

"Jimmy, life never goes how you want it, that's why it's life. I never wanted to be a vampire, Aunt Tara never wanted to be a werewolf, but that's what we are now. We were once human but now we aren't. No matter what humans say about us we know that we will come to their aid when they need us. Humans have a hard time accepting our kind, but no matter what we are who we are. Be happy, you have a family, a family who loves you, one mixed with vampires, werewolves, and humans, and we love you, your sister, Chelsie, and Marissa all of you with our hearts" Yori explained as she pulled Jimmy into a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Yori" Jimmy said with a smile as he hugged her back.

"Now go inside, Uncle Wade will be here soon so that you ain't the only guy here" Yori said with a smile.

Yori looked at him as he smiled and got up and left the porch leaving her alone to her thoughts. She stood up and turned to walk back towards the house but stopped when she felt something out of place. She turned and looked back towards the trees and as she did she walked to the banister of the porch. She looked out into the dark and her night vision kicked in and she looked around to see nothing. But something was still bothering her and she didn't know what. Slowly she shrugged it off and walked back into the house to join the rest of the people.

XX

Bonnie stood up from her crouched position on the roof of Tara and Yori's house. She looked down as she watched her claws go back to normal. She wanted to kill Yori right then and there but she knew she needed to be patient. She needed to learn their movements before she made her move. But for now she needed to feed, and she was going to go on a hunt right now. She turned and jumped off of the house and landed on the street. She stretched her body out as she walked down the street towards a bar on the corner. She was going to take a drunk man, and she was going to feed well.

She walked into the bar and walked up to the bar and ordered a Southern Blues for herself. She drank one round of it and even though she drank blood, the occasional drink that humans enjoyed she could have some of it. She ordered another one and looked down the bar to see a man looking right at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, she had just landed her dinner for the next few days.

She looked up at him as he got up and staggered over to her, and this action made her smile, it was going to be an easy kill for her, but she needed to milk it so no one would know she was a vampire. She smiled to herself as the man got up and walked over to join her. _Human males are so easy to fool, _her thoughts chuckled as the man took a seat next to her. Together they talked and laughed all the while the man had no idea of her plans. After about an hour she gave him the idea to take her back to a motel room, where they could have more of their conversation.

About then minutes latter she was opening the door to a motel room and as she did the man she had picked up was rubbing his hands over her as he kissed her neck. She smiled as they walked into the room and as she did smile her eyes turned blood red. She waited until she heard the sound of the door closing behind him she made her move. She spun around quickly and as she did she slapped her hand over his mouth and pinned him to the wall. She looked up at him as his eyes grew wide and his pulse quickened as her eyes turned blood red. She smiled deeply as she listened to his heart rate pick up, it was like thunder in her ears and she loved it.

This was going to be the first time she had fed on a human since she was resurrected. She had fed on blood packs that will had given her but it wasn't enough, she needed a human. She looked at his throat and turned his head up exposing his throat for her to have easy access. Her teeth became sharpened into the daggers as she shot forward quickly. She sunk her fangs into his throat and ripped his windpipe and more flesh from his throat. She looked as blood started gushing over the wound and spilled down the front of his chest. She spat the hunk of flesh out onto the ground and quickly shot forward and began to drink the blood. She felt as her strength began to return to what it once was. She turned his body to the side as she picked him up off of the ground and drained him dry. She dropped his body back to the ground and with blood covering her face. She inhaled sharply as she rubbed the blood on her face to her fingers. After she was done she cleaned her fingers off with her tongue and looked down at the dead man. His eyes were still open wide with fear in them, and this caused her to smile more.

She opened the door up and walked out of the room and as she did she took her strides when walked sensually. It didn't matter if no one saw her, all she cared about was she had her blood. She walked down the steps and out of the door to the main office toward the exit. She stopped for a few seconds when she picked up another scent, the scent made her eyes turn blood red with hatred. She couldn't control her self as an animal like growl came into her throat. She looked towards the front door and she saw them. Kim and Shego.

She growled more, as she moved towards the door, she would never get a chance like this again. She started walking forward quickly and as she did she felt her nails grow into sharpened claws. That was one of the new abilities she had gotten, claws. All thanks to Dracula. She smiled ad she got closer to the door and soon walked outside into the dark. She looked and was them walking and she smiled more for the wind was in her favor. She began to feel herself get excited for the kills to come. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark ally. She looked up to see a man looking at her, and it was Dracula.

"Dracula, I had them, I could have killed them" Bonnie growled at him.

"No, they are still to strong, when it comes to bringing your enemies down you want to attack their heart and soul. Demoralize them, break them and destroy them. Once they are lowered to nothing, then you strike, we wait on them. We will attack their heart first, come we are going back to the safe house" Dracula explained as he turned and walked away with Bonnie.

XX

Kim and Shego walked into the restaurant together and as they did Kim told the man she had a reservation for two. The man looked down the list and nodded when he found the name she had given him. He showed them the way past the dance floor towards the table left for them. Kim looked at the man who was the DJ and he played soft loving songs. The man looked at her and smiled with a nod to her as she took the seat at the table. She had one more plan for the night, the DJ was going to play their song when they started to dance. They sat down in the candle light of their table and looked at each other.

The waitress walked up and as she did she brought a bottle of wine for them both. Shego looked at it and she smiled when she saw it was the same type of wine that her and Kim had had on their first date. She looked to Kim as she sat across from one another and slowly she reached across and took Kim's hands in hers. She looked into her green eyes as they were caught in soft glow of the candle's flame. Shego was transfixed by the beautiful green eyes of her wife. She reached up and gently stroked the side of Kim's face and smiled as she nuzzled into her hand. Slowly they leaned across the table and met in the middle with a soft kiss.

"Let's dance" Kim said as she pulled Shego to the dance floor.

Kim looked to the DJ and nodded who nodded back at her and moved over the laptop. Shego looked at her for a few seconds before she heard the music start and as it did her eyes went wide. She listened as the tune started and she knew the song very well, it was hers and Kimmie's song. She looked to Kim who smiled at her and she knew Kim had set this all up for them. The song was _Right Here_ by _Jeremy Camp. _Shego looked at her as she placed her hands into Kim's and they began to sway with the music.

_All the world is watching, all the world does care,_

_Even when the world weighs on my shoulders now,_

_These feelings I can bear, because I know that you're here,_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

Shego and Kim spun around on the dance floor together, their hair moving in soft waves. They never took their eyes off of one another nor did they notice that everyone had cleared the dance floor to watch them. A spotlight was on them and everyone watched as they danced slowly around the floor. Kim and Shego looked at each other as they danced with one another. They looked into each other's eyes and as they did they tipped their heads together. Shego spun her and kin around and as she did she tipped Kim over causing her right leg to lift up. Shego kissed her neck softly as she moved her left hand up Kim's back. She looked down into Kim's eyes as she brought her back up and kissed her softly as she did.

_All theses thoughts I've wasted, all theses thoughts I've feared_

_Even when these thoughts are faded, I still know that you hear,_

_So I can rest my hope in you,_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

Kim breathed in deeply taking Shego's scent in fully as she spun her around so her arms were crossed over her chest. Shego's black hair hung down over Kim's shoulder and over her face. She reached up and gently rubbed her green skinned lover's cheek. She gave her a quick kiss as they Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and this action made her coo gently. She smiled as Shego carefully spun her around her and this action caused Kim to blush deeply as she looked to Shego. She was suddenly pulled to Shego's warm body tightly and with this their hair was once again mixed together.

_The many times that I have felt alone,_

_The many times that I have felt the world was crashing down upon me,_

_You always stood here by my side, you were always there_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

Kim pulled Shego close to herself as they danced around the floor, neither of them noticed the people watching them. For them there was no problems in the world, there was no threat of war, there was no one else but them. At that moment it was them, and they were the only two women in the world. For both of them they were two humans deep in love with one another. There was nothing else bothering them at that moment, not the way people treated them for being a same sex couple, no one bothering them about their children being part werewolf, and there was no problem with the way the human race viewed Shego for being a werewolf.

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Everywhere I go I know you're not far away,_

_You're right here,_

_You're right here,_

_Yeah,_

They stopped dancing when the music fully stopped and at that moment their faces were together and their eyes were inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes as they both panted heavily, small droplets of sweat fell off of them. They smiled to each other as they kissed one another softly. Suddenly they noticed that the spotlight was on them and slowly the looked around to see everyone in the restaurant looking at them. This caused them both to flush quickly as people stared at them. Suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering them as they looked at them. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then back to everyone who was still clapping. They smiled as they bowed before the crowd who had just watched their performance. They both turned and walked back to the table just as their food got to the table.

XX

Shego pulled at Kim slightly as they moved into the house. Ever since their dance she wanted Kim, and she wanted her now. They moved slowly up their steps that led to their bedroom. As they moved they each tugged at one another's dress and the entire their lips never left each other. Their lips only broke apart long enough to remove their clothes and climb into bed. Shego made her move first and as she did her eyes changed to their amber wolf eyes. She looked into Kim's emerald orbs before she moved down and kissed her softly.

She inhaled her wife's sweet cinnamon scent as she kissed down Kim's body. She gently nipped Kim's erect nipples as she moved further down her body. She gently kissed her navel as she finally made her way to the redhead's warmth. As she hovered over her clit she moved her fingers up and started rubbing small circles on her clit. This action caused Kim to moan softly as her body flinched with pleasure. Shego moved her tongue of the length of Kim's slit causing Kim to moan louder. She enjoyed the taste of her wife's juices so he moved forward and place her mouth over Kim's clit. She started to suck on the soft pink flesh gently making the red head moan more.

Kim's body flinched more and more as Shego inserted two finger into her. She moaned loudly as she felt the fingers move around inside of her. In seconds she felt as the fingers began to gently stroke her G-spot. She felt her body buck and quiver with each motion of the fingers Kim felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax. She gripped the sheets tightly as her body raised up into the air with each motion of the fingers and tongue. At that moment she shrieked out in pleasure as she came.

Shego smiled as she gently and slowly licked Kim's clit more so she could ride it out fully. But she never expected Kim to attack her at that moment. Kim suddenly pulled away from her and this action startled her as she was pushed onto her back so that her head and shoulders hung off of the back of the bed. She looked down as the redhead spread her green legs and shot down quickly. She instantly moaned as she felt her tongue move around her clit. Kim took no time in inserting her fingers into Shego, and upon feeling this Shego let out a soft moan. Kim smiled as she heard Shego moan more as she too began to move her fingers around. She found Shego's G-spot as kept massaging in as she moved her tongue around on the wet flesh. This combination caused Shego to keep squirming as her fingers curled into Kim's hair. With out warning she screamed out Kim's name as she hit her climax. This mad Kim smile as she too helped Shego ride the feeling out.

Once she was sure Shego was off of the high she pulled her trembling form into her own as they moved back to the head of the bed. They kissed each other passionately still with each other's juices on their tongues and lips. They pulled each other tightly into their arms as Kim pulled the sheets over them both. They looked into each other's eyes as they gently reached up and stroked each other's face.

"I love you Samantha" Kim cooed slightly as she nuzzled into Shego's neck.

"I love you too princess" Shego said softly as she closed her eyes and soon both of them were in sleep's embrace.

XX

Deep within space past Neptune's orbit Pluto floated through space. The ice planet drifted slowly through space, its one moon orbited around it. In the distance on could see a bright object off in the distance, and this happened to be the sun. The methane snow fell softly on it giving a deceiving image pf peace and tranquility. It was nothing but cold, temperatures hundred of degrees below zero. Snow drifted around as a soft wind blew by kicking up the methane snow. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and a meteor slammed into the planed. There was a mushroom cloud of methane snow and pieces of the planet were shot into space with enough velocity that they left Pluto's gravity pull and orbit.

One of these pieces was moving to towards the sun, millions of miles away. Small jets of steam started to shoot off of it turning it into a comet. The there was a large tail behind it, and it may be moving fast towards the sun but it would still take years to get there. It passes by Neptune and as it did it turned a bit on its side, causing it to gleam in the sunlight. At that moment one could see that this piece of Pluto was cored, colored in many different colors. This was a multicolored comet on its way towards the sun.


	5. Chapter Four:Sway of the Moon

**Well here yall go a showdown many of you were waiting for but will it go how you want it. there will be more to come for action and the events of this chapter will have alot to do with the rest of the story. i hope yall like this one do please r&r thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Sway of the Moon**

Dracula stood in front of a TV looking on at a soap opera as it played out on human emotions. He shook his head and turned the TV off and walked towards the other room. He looked to see Will sitting in front of his computer looking files over as he took a drag on a cigarette. Bonnie sat on a chair impatiently filing he nails, and he could see her thoughts were of revenge. She couldn't focus as well as Will could on what they needed to do, starting a war so they could hunt down their targets.

"Tonight's the full moon isn't it?" Dracula asked as he looked back to Will.

"Yeah, why?" Will asked looking back at him.

"I am going to go and test how strong this werewolf named Shego is you two keep talking about" he said looking back at him.

Will looked at him for a few seconds before he turned and looked to Bonnie. She looked back at him and they both had the same look on their faces. It was the look of shock, why would he want to do something like that. Will looked back at him, he didn't want to loose Dracula, he needed him. A werewolf is at its strongest during the full moon, and he needed to make sure Dracula knew this. "You can't do that" Will said standing up to face him.

"And why not?" Dracula asked looking back at him.

"Because, werewolves are the strongest under the full moon, and aside from that she will be in her true lycan form" Bonnie said looking at him as she too got up and stood next to Will. "And I've seen her in her true lycan form" Bonnie said as her mind flashed back to the day almost nine years ago when she captured Kim for Dementor.

"I know all of this already" Dracula said with smile as he looked at both of them.

"Then why would you go after her during the full moon?" Will asked looking between Dracula and Bonnie.

"Because…it's more sporting" Dracula said as his lips curled into a smile showing off his fangs.

He wanted to let that be enough so he walked away leaving them to their thoughts. He walked into his own room and looked as it had touches of his own world and the modern world. There was one thing he hated about this time period, no honor, Humans, vampires, and werewolves had lost all of senses of honor. He did however see that some humans did have a sense of honor, they were helping vampires and werewolves. He looked over to his clock on the wall and saw it was about noon. He needed to feed so his strength would be up when he faced the lycan in her true form. He paused as he thought of a lycan in its true form, the last one he faced like that was almost four hundred years ago. That werewolf was named Drakken, he however hadn't seen anything about him. He didn't know if Drakken or an old enemy of his Van Helsing were still alive. His mind quickly jumped back to needing to feed, He turned back to his window and opened it up and quickly jumped out of it into the noon day sun.

XX

Shego looked at her hands for a as she thought about the night to come. The full moon was upon her, and even though she did have full control of the lycan inside the moon still held its power over her. She still had to transform into a true lycan, and this night was all the others for the past five years. She had to take the children with her, for the moon held its power over them as well. But unlike Shego, they couldn't change into a true lycan, they could only become the wolf pups they had always been changing into. Shego closed her eyes as she thought about her family, her werewolf family. Kim can't change like the rest of them but she comes to the outskirts of the woods. She waits for them, and watched over the woods so no one comes in.

She looked at her green skin and closed her eyes tightly thinking about the idea of a cure for her. It gave her hope, it gave her the idea that she could be normal once more, that she could be human. She looked up from her hands and out the window towards the street. She looked to see the blue truck parked across the road and that same blonde guy in it. She had seen this truck for almost a month now, the guy she hasn't met yet. This man everyday sits out in front of their house reads his paper and drinks a coffee. She didn't know who this man was and she need to find out about who he was.

XX

Brick was sitting in his blue pickup reading the news paper and sipping his coffee. He looked at the football scores and the league standings. He smiled when he saw his favorite team at the head of their division. He took a sip of his coffee as he peaked over the top of his paper and looked to see Kim and the children getting into their car. He couldn't help himself as he checked her out. _Damn she looks good for having three kids at the same time, _his thoughts chuckled, _to bad she's married…and ain't into guys. _He then noticed something Shego wasn't with them, it was just Kim and the kids. He still needed to follow them and keep an eye on them. Shego could handle herself, and he kne that after she single handedly brought down Van Helsing on her own.

He started his truck up and looked as Kim backed out of the driveway and started to drive off. He was about to get his truck in gear when suddenly the window to his truck exploded. He was sprayed by shards of glass causing him to jump and let out a startled yelp. He was under attack and his instinct kicked in as he reached forward to grab his revolver hidden under the seat. Suddenly the door to the truck was ripped off of the cab and he heard the sound of it bouncing across the road. He looked up as a pair of hands pulled him out of the cab of the truck. Just as quickly he was pulled out he was slammed up against the side of the bed of the truck. He looked to see a pair of amber eyes locked with his and suddenly he was punched across the face.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice growled as she punched him again, "What the fuck do you want with my family?"

"Chief Petty Officer Brick Flagg, Navy Seals" He said as he looked back to the person who had just attacked him. He looked to see Shego, he had found Shego. He looked as she calmed down just a bit but her eyes were still amber in color. He looked at her as she firmly gripped him by the collar of his coat and picked him up and looked at him. He looked down to the ground and saw he was a foot off of the ground and slowly he looked back to Shego.

"A Seal, what is a Seal doing here?" she asked looking at him.

"I work for the Slayers" he said keeping his hands up as a show of surrender.

"The Slayers…what Cyclops doesn't trust us?" Shego growled as she looked at him.

"No," Brick started with a shake of his head, "there was a threat on your lives, I was sent here to watch over you and your family. Before you ask the threat came from Steve Barken, the CEO of _Were-Vamp Corp. _In case you haven't heard of the massacres in Russia, but he is behind them. He knows of you and your family, so he might make a move on ya'll" Brick said and soon his southern draw kicked in.

Shego looked at him and she could smell the subtle changes in his body, and it was from him getting frightened. She knew that the man was telling the truth, but she wasn't sure of his back story. She adjusted her hands so that she held the man up in the air with one hand. She used her free hand and pulled out a cell phone and sent a quick text to Wade. She looked up at him as he looked back down at her.

"Umm…can you let me down?" he asked looking at her.

"Not a chance in hell, not at least until I know if what you are telling me is the truth." Shego growled at him.

"Alright fine, it you don't mind I need a smoke" He said as he reached into his picket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter.

She looked at him as he placed one of his cigarettes in his mouth and lit it. He puffed the smoke out and looked down at her and flashed a smile to her. She just glared at him as a car pulled up to them. Shego and Brick looked to see Wade get out of the car and as soon as he did he stopped. Wad looked about the same from the first time Shego had met him. The only difference was he had more muscles then he did all those years ago. He looked to Brick and then to Shego who still held onto him, keeping him a good foot off of the ground.

"Hey Brick, what's up?" Wade said walking up to them both.

"Oh not much" Brick started looking around to the ground, "just hanging around."

"Wade, who is he?" Shego said as she looked to wade and then back to Brick.

"Brick Flagg, a slayer, in fact he was one of the few who didn't like the senseless slaughter of innocent humans" Wade said looking at her.

Shego looked at him and slowly her attention turned back to Brick as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her again as he arched his eyebrows. She smirked at him slightly and let him back down to the ground slowly. She looked as he smiled more as his feet touched the ground. Slowly he walked over to Wade and shook his hand and gave him a quick hug. He walked over to his truck and looked it over and slowly looked back to the door. He saw it was imbedded into the road causing him to chuckle a bit as he looked back to Shego.

"Call Betty, she'll buy you a new one" Shego said with a shrug.

"Yeah, remind me to never piss you off" Brick said with a slight chuckle.

XX

Dracula walked down main street of Middleton as the evening sun hung low in the sky. It was getting closer to the time that he was going to face the wolf and he needed his strength. He needed to feed, and one human would be enough for him to be at full strength. He didn't plan on killing this Shego he has heard so much about, he planed on learning of her strengths and weaknesses. He looked to see kids playing in a park with their parents, and in some way this made him smile. He did respect the bonds of family, it was one of the few things about humans he did like. The other thing about humans he like was when they were close to death they fought like demons, especially if it was to protect someone.

He lifted his nose and picked up the scent of a target fitting for a good meal. he looked and saw a woman walking towards him and he smiled slightly. She looked at him and instantly she smiled at him as he walked up to her. They stopped and looked at each other and Dracula held his hand out towards her. There was an unseen force guiding her hand to his as to which she took his hand in hers. Something was guiding her to take him back to her house which she had just left from. They walked up the steps to where she lived but he stopped at the door way breaking the hand to hand contact. She stopped and looked back at him as he stared at her.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He questioned as she looked at him.

"Please come in" she said with a sweet smile.

He wasn't going to drag this on much further, for the sun was setting fast. He had a little over an hour before the moon would be up so he needed to make this quick. He walked past the woman into the house and looked around as she closed the door. He turned around and as he did he was suddenly attacked by her lips as she kissed him frantically. He kissed her back but as he did his eyes became a deeper shade of red then they already were. He started to kiss her neck and as he did his irises stayed red while his sclera turned black. He emitted an animal like growl as his teeth became his feeding teeth. As soon as they were fully transformed he violently sunk his teeth deep into the nape of her neck. She screamed out in pain as she felt his teeth rip deep into her flesh spraying her blood across the wall.

XX

Shego looked as Kim took the clothes from her and each of the kids so they wouldn't destroy them. As she took the clothes she gave them each a kiss and told them how much she loved the children. Shego nodded and moved the kids back into the woods as she walked over to Kim as she took a hold of Kim's arms softly in her hands as she looked at her. Kim looked at her and smiled softly as they kissed one another Slowly Kim pulled Shego into her arms and rested her head on her collar bone and breathed in her scent.

"See you in the morning" Shego said softly as she kissed the crown of her head.

"Yup, love you" Kim said as she slipped her a qick kiss.

"Love you too" Shego said with a smile.

Shego looked as Kim walked down the path that led her out of the wooded lot where they were at. She smiled as she thought about how much she loved the redhead, after all that they had been through together, it was impossible not to love her. Just then she heard a few playful growls and backs and she looked back to see the had already transformed into their wolf forms. She smiled as she watched them play fight and roll around on the ground kicking up leaf litter. She smiled more as she felt herself start to change into her true lycan form.

In a few seconds she towered over the pups and looked down at them as they kept up with their play fight. Shego let out a soft purring sound as she got down on all fours and looked at them play. At first glance to the untrained eye Shego would have looked like a natural she-wolf watching over her pups as they played like children do. Her human self deep within the wolf couldn't help but smile and laugh as she watched the two puppies roll around on the ground. This is what she did when they would change, she would let them have the whole night to play. She didn't want them to learn how to hunt, and she was grateful for the fact at their age all they wanted to do was play. She stopped for a few seconds when she realized she was only watching two of them wrestle around on the ground. At that moment she felt herself start to panic, for one of her pups were missing. She saw that it was Ashley who wasn't in the mix of wrestling fur and her head quickly turned to look for her middle child.

Suddenly she let out a yelp as she felt tiny teeth clamp down on her own tail. Her head spun around and looked to see Ashley biting her tail as she pounced on it. Shego went back to watching the other two but as she did she found them stalking her. They wanted to involve her in their games, so Shego laid there looking at them. Suddenly they pounced on her playfully nipping at her playfully as they jumped back. They darted in and nipped at her and before she could playfully nip them back they jumped back just missing her teeth. She let out the purring sound as she played along with the puppies like a natural female wolf would with her own puppies.

It was about two in the morning and Shego's power were at their peak as the moon hung high in the sky. She laid her head across her jet lack furred hands. Her eyes looked over to Jimmy as he nuzzled up next to her and took a short nap so he could rest. He had his paws crossed in front of him and he slept lightly as they laid there. She looked over and watched as Ashley and Anne kept play fighting in front of her. Soon they tried to rope Shego into their play but he let out a soft growl, telling them she didn't want to play. She closed her eyes to rest a bit as Jimmy nuzzled closer to her. Their white and black fur mixed together as Anne and Ashley walked over and laid down with them. Together the four of them laid together on a soft moss bed.

A soft wind swirled around them and as soon as it crossed Shego's nose her eyes shot wide open. She lifted her head up and sniffed the air more and as she did she confirmed what she had just smelled. This wasn't what she had wanted, of all of the years she had been bringing the kids here. She quickly jumped up to her feet and looked around as she stood up. She quickly growled to the puppies causing them to look up at her. She growled again once more and this time they quickly scurried into some bushes and hid from sight. Once hey were gone Shego sniffed the air hoping that what she fad smelled had moved on, but it hadn't. A vampire, a vampire had moved in on them, but it didn't smell like any other vampire she had smelt before, this one was different.

"Well, well…so you're the lycan my collogues talk so much about" A voice said from above and behind her.

She spun around quickly and looked up to see a man standing on a tree branch looking down at her. She growled at him as he dropped down to the ground and stood to face her. He wore black colored pants and a whit loose fitting shirt that billowed as a soft breeze blew by. His hair was cut short as well as having a neatly trimmed black mustache. He smiled as he looked her up and down as she took a step towards him. She growled at him as her muscles seemed to inflate so she would much bigger then what she really was.

"Well, you are not as impressive as they made you out to be" The male vampire said looking at her. He looked at her as she crossed her arms and quickly uncrossed them, and as she did her hands ignited into her plasma. He stepped back when he saw this, "I guess I misjudged you."

Shego let out a roar as she launched herself at the vampire in front of her. She swung her plasma covered claws at him as to which he quickly dodged the swipe. Her claws slashed burning marks into the tree he was standing in front of. She swung her other clawed hand at him but he dodged that attach too. This vampire was agile and fast but Shego was able to keep up with his movements. She snarled at him as she brought her claws down but missed him again as she dug them into the ground. He backed up as she launched herself at him with blinding speed.

He jumped to the left as she tried to bite him with her powerful jaws. The vampire did a back flip as she swung her clawed plasma paws at him. She stabbed her claws into the ground and as she did she pulled herself forward at him. She looked to see him jump back as she swung her clawed paw at him. She roared a him and as he got back to his feet and looked at her as she stood up. She towered over him by a good two and a half feet over him causing him to look up at her. She bared her teeth at him as he quickly shot by her before she could swipe at him.

Suddenly there was a loud yelp and Shego instantly spun around to see the vampire holding one of her pups. She looked as the vampire held Ashley firmly in his hands as he looked at her. Shego stopped and her eyes were wide as she saw the nails on the vampire's hand turn into the claws. The vampire placed his claws up to Ashley's throat and looked up at Shego as she backed up from him. He looked at her and then looked down to the wolf pup in his hands.

"This is yours…your child" he said as he looked down to the pup in his hand. He picked it closer to his face and sniffed it softly. "There is the scent of human on the child…it's a hybrid" He said to himself.

He looked to Shego as she whimpered at his actions as he clutched the wolf pup in his hands. She barked quickly and the vampire looked down as two more puppies ran by his feet and to her feet and quickly hid behind her. The vampire looked at the pup in his hands as it squirmed more in his hands in a desperate attempt to get free. His claws retracted and slowly he sat the puppy back down to the ground. He looked at the puppy that as soon as its paws touched the ground it ran quickly to the lycan.

Shego looked down as Ashley ran in-between her legs and joined her siblings behind her. She looked back to the vampire and let out a roar and in a flash launched herself at him. He jumped backwards but as he did her claws slashed across his chest. He doubled back as his hand came up to covered his chest that was bleeding from the strike. He looked back to see her come at him so he reacted quickly and swung his foot up. The blow connected with her lower jaw and sent her flying into a tree. The impact shattered the tree and brought the pine tree down with a loud crash.

Shego growled lightly and slowly stood up and looked to see the vampire standing on a rock looking down at her. She growled more but stopped when she felt her power slipping away from her. She looked up as the moon was starting to disappear and the sun was starting to rise in the sky. After being in her true lycan form all night and the children being in their wolf form all night they had to transform back to humans again. She looked at her hands as they started to change back to their human form. She quickly looked over to see the children were already in their human form. They were still hidden in the bushes trying to hid from the vampire. Said vampire looked at her as she transformed back into her human form.

"Sun's coming up, better go and crawl back into the hole you crawled out of" She growled at him as she stood up. He plasma was still activated as she quickly moved back over and stood in front of the children. She looked as the sun fell across his face and he quickly grabbed his face and let out a pain filled roar as he dropped to the ground. Shego smiled as she looked at him still screaming out in pain. Suddenly his screams of pain turned into deep laughter. Her smile faded as he slowly stood up and looked at her, and as he did he kept laughing. She looked as the sun fell across him and he had no reaction to the rays of the sun.

XX

Kim was standing on the path where Shego and the kids were supposed to meet them at. She looked back to see Brick sitting on a rock wildling some wood with a bowie knife of his. She looked at the MP-5 that was sitting rested on the rock next to him. He was there to keep on eye on her, he had through the night even though she had told him she didn't need him to. He was on a mission, a mission to keep them safe from anything that could harm them. She looked as he lit a cigarette and went back to work with the piece of wood.

Suddenly they both heard the pain filled roar echo through the woods and fill their ears. Kim looked into the woods and quickly back to Brick as the action of his gun sounded making her look. He tossed her a pistol and they both took off into the woods looking for Shego and the kids. They ran down the path towards the sound of the roar. Brick ran forward of her and as he did he turned the flashlight to the gun on. Although the sun was starting to rise there wasn't enough natural light for him to see, unlike Kim.

They moved through the woods and suddenly stopped when they Shego with blood over her chin. The children were hidden in the bushes behind her and as they were they were cowering and whimpering in fear. They looked to see a man in front of them and it seemed that this man was the reason Shego was on the defensive.

"I don't know who you are but I suggest you back the hell away from them now" Brick said as he raised his gun up at the man.

The man turned and was about to say something but stopped when he saw Kim standing there. His eyes fell on her and as soon as he saw her his eyes shot wide, like he had seen a ghost. Kim looked at him but wasn't sure why he was staring at her like this but is felt weird to her. She raised her pistol up and pointed it at him as she stepped up next to Brick. Shego slowly advanced towards the man as did Kim and Brick.

"He's a vampire" Shego stated causing both Brick and Kim to look at her.

Kim looked at him quickly and the idea of a vampire out in the daylight disturbed her deeply. _A day walker, someone has my blood, and is using it as a weapon, _Kim thought to herself. The vampire's eyes never left her as she moved over next to Shego so she to would protect the children. "A vampire? Who are you, and why are you able to survive in the sunlight?" Kim asked with her mind already made on on what the answer was.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the fabled Dracula, formally Count Vladimir Dracula and I was murdered by your ancestor." The vampire said with a slight bow of his head and then pointing a finger at Kim. "As to why I can survive the sunlight, well I am the first, I am unique"

Suddenly he let out roar causing them to cover their ears to protect their ear drums. They looked as in a sudden flash he disappeared leaving them there with only their thoughts. Kim looked as the Kids ran up to her and they all threw their arms around her. They cried as they clung to her and soon Shego walked over and wrapped her arms around her family. Slowly Kim looked up to Shego who looked back at her and both of them had genuine fear in their eyes. Dracula, the first vampire, the one who started the entire vampire race. He had been awaken, and they knew that if someone had woke him, they had plans to take on the human race. The big question was, who woke Dracula?

XX

Dracula walked into the safe house and as he did his mind was flooded with images. The images of the assassin who had murdered him in his sleep when he was still human back in Romania. That woman Kim Possible, she is the reason that vampires and werewolves are almost extinct. Then on top of that her mate is a werewolf, and they had children together. This was now a whole new game to him, this was now personal, and he was going to make them suffer.

"What did you learn?" Will asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Their weakness" He said looking back at him.

"Great, lets take the fight to them" Bonnie said quickly making them look to her as she pumped a shotgun.

"No" Dracula said looking at her causing her to drop the gun to her side.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said arching an eyebrow.

"We need to wait for the right moment to strike" Dracula said looking to her.

"He's right, he have to wait for the right moment, like when the world stars going to shit over out kind. And the way the _Were-Vamp Corp._ is going they will be starting this war for us. Once that happens we move in on the Go family" Will said as he, Dracula, and Bonnie walked out of the safe house. They walked outside to a waiting car and just before they got in the Will stopped and turned back to the building. He pressed a button and the building exploded sending pieces of it flying through the air. Now their was no evidence of them ever being in Middleton.


	6. Chapter Five:First Shots

**A new chapter for yall, i would like to see more reviews to these chapters but the ones im getting still make me happy. this is a bit of a sad chapter and i dont want yall hunting me down after you read this. things that happen in this chapter lead up to alot that will happen throughout the rest of the story. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**First Shots**

_**(Four Years Later)**_

"_Today peace talks broke down between the UN and the leaders of the Vampires and Lycans. This is coming after yet another massacre of werewolves, this time the attack happened on the outskirts of London…"_ the news reporter said on the TV but was cut off as the TV switched to another news channel.

"_More fighting erupted today in Moscow as Vampire and Lycan forces marched into the city demanding equal rights as humans. The army was called into drive them back but as they started to one of the soldiers fire on a werewolf who refused to back down. The gunfight lasted only two hours but all of the vampires and werewolves were killed. Those that did survive were publicly executed, and when asked why the Russian commander said; "They needed to be made an example of"…" _the TV changed again.

This time the TV showed vampires and werewolves standing in front of the _Were-Vamp Corp. _building. They held signs and were protesting the mew rules the cooperation had invoked against their kind. People were yelling at the CEO Steve Barken as he got into his limo and drove off. Out front of the building sat armed guards, each of them were armed with P90s. They wore Black armor and black helmets that covered their faces from view. Each of them had their guns rested across their chest as they seemed to stare at the crowd in front of them.

The TV channel changed again and this time it cut to a live firefight, this gunfight was in the middle of Washington DC. Vampires and Lycans ran for cover behind cars as soldiers as well as the FBI, Secret Serves, CIA, and local police forces fought back against them. Two werewolves jumped over cars in their wolf forms and charged at some men. One of them pinned a man to the ground and proceeded to rip his throat out as the other one was killed. The wolf looked up as a man walked up to him and shot him at point blank with a shotgun. There was a massive cloud of blood and brain matter as the wolf's head was violently ripped from its body.

"_This is the scene in downtown DC, where a battle has erupted. This started because police officers fired tear gas into the crowd as the protested the new bill passed by congress. The bill states that any US citizen whom is infected with either the vampire or Lycanthroat virus must have a tracking chip implanted in them. This is to ensure the protection of humans. This bill was purposed by Steve Barken, CEO and Founder of the Were-Vamp Corp. Shots were fired by the officers first as a lycan transformed into its wolf form and tried to attack the officer. OH MY GOD WATCH THE FUCK OUT"_

The screen cut to an officer on horse back firing his AR-15 as some charging werewolves. Suddenly one of them jumped up and sunk its teeth into the throat of the horse causing to rear up. The horse fell backwards onto the rider and his screams could be heard as another wolf came around behind the horse. It showed the wolf violently shaking its head and this time there was a splash of blood paint the side of a cop car. Suddenly the camera panned up to see helicopters fly in and come into a hover over the road. Just then _Were-Vamp Corp. _soldiers rappelled down and formed a single file line stretching across the road. Each of them held onto an M249 light machine gun, and then the order was given. They each snapped their guns up and began to open fire on the vampires and werewolves as they slowly walked forwards.

The bullets ripped into the vampires and werewolves turning the vampires into ash. The werewolves weren't so lucky, what didn't kill them made them suffer as the silver rounds forced them to change back to their human forms. There were nude human bodies laying around and screams of pain could be heard as the silver burned the werewolves. The wounded crawled towards their mates and as they tried to get to them they were shot and killed. Just then the TV turned off and the remote landed on the table next to it.

Will Smiled slightly to himself as he took a drag on his cigarette as he chuckled a bit. This is how the war was going to start, and he saw it coming. He looked over to see Dracula and Bonnie walk into the room with him. They were now hidden in the Rockies, at one of Dementor's old safe houses. He looked at them as they walked up to him and looked at him as he smiled to them.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"It's time to make our move" Will said looking at them.

"Firs we need to send a message, Bonnie, send the message" Dracula said looking at her.

"With pleasure" she said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

XX

All of the problems around the world seemed almost nonexistent in Middleton. There were only a few families of werewolves and vampires and for some reason the government hadn't paid the small town no mind. However there was still the problem of people attacking them racially. The problems in the past between with civil rights were gone, old enemies banded together to attack the same target. That was if they knew who they were, and where they lived.

Kim and Shego were not among those who were persecuted, their children however weren't as lucky. Everyday at school they would have to deal with the other kids, and their constant attacks. It didn't help much that they were now in eighth grade, while Chelsie was in seventh. But it didn't matter the four of them never left each others side when they would go to class or walk home.

It was another day for them in class and this was one of the classes that all four of them had together. It was a current affairs class and the teacher had the news on so the kids could take notes and debate about what they were watching. They watched as more stories about the violence between human, werewolves, and vampires. After about twenty minutes of the news the teacher shut the TV off and looked over his class. Each student looked up at him as he moved in front of his desk.

"Alright class, this has been something of a hot topic ever since werewolves and vampires were discovered. Just in the past few years the violence has escalated to the brink of war, what are your thoughts" He said as he leaned up against his desk.

"Why don't we just take them out in the streets and shoot them" a student said causing him to look at the young man.

"Well we can't do that, they are still Americans, and we don't kill our own just cause they are sick" He said looking at them.

"Well, they are trying to coexist with humans, but look at what the humans are doing" Anne piped in making everyone look at her.

"That's a good point Anne lets hear what you have to say" the teacher said looking at her.

Anne looked around the room as everyone seemed to look at her causing her to blush a bit. She glanced over to look at Jimmy, her older brother, and the 'pack leader' of the four of them. She then looked to Ashley and Chelsie who both shot her a loving and tender smile. She looked back to Jimmy who nodded at her, his way of saying it was ok.

"Well, look at history, for example world war two the Nazis were rounding up Jewish families and either shooting them in he streets or throwing them into camps. Burma, people there are being slaughtered just because they don't believe what the government does. History has taught us that even though there are infected, humans do far worse to their own kind. Why should humans focus on us, when they can't even handle their own problems" Anne said looking at everyone.

"Freaks" one of the kids coughed causing everyone to laugh.

"John, office now" The teacher growled as he pointed at the kid and quickly pointed to the door.

"What are you, some kind of leach or mutt lover?" The kid growled as he walked out of the room.

Jimmy couldn't help but snicker a bit as the kid grumbled a bit before he walked out of the room. He loved this teacher, this was his favorite class because of the teacher. The teacher didn't stand for people picking on him and his sisters. In his class he wanted everyone to be viewed as human. Jimmy glanced back to Anne and smiled at her and nodded in approval at what she had just said. The bell rung and it was the end of the school day.

"Alright class on Monday we will be talking more about this" the teacher said as the class walked out of the room.

Jimmy led the group of four hybrid children out of the room and each made the stop at their locker and got their things. Jimmy was the only one left to get his things but he always made sure he was the last one. Together the four of them walked out of the school but as they did Jimmy saw something. He smiled a bit when he saw it was his old friend Will. The fellow hybrid has always talked to him and paid him a visit since he was in the third grade. He glanced over to Chelsie and told her to protect them if anything goes wrong. She knew of his friend Will, but she never told anyone, she didn't tell anyone things he told her.

She blushed a bit as he smiled at her and left them as they walked away. Jimmy smiled a bit as he walked away towards the trees where Will was waiting for him. Will jumped back behind a rock and looked at him as he came over the top of the rock and smiled at him. He smiled back as Jimmy walked up and gave him a quick hug as he looked up at the older hybrid. Will had become an almost father-like figure to him, and will treated him like a member of his own family. He looked as Will led him down a path, luckily this path led them to the backyard of Jimmy's house.

"How was school today?" Will asked as he looked around.

"It was good, we have been discussing the problems around the world with our kind" Jimmy said as he walked with Will.

"Oh, what have you guys been saying?" Will asked looking down at them.

"Well a lot just want to kill us, but many want to help and protect us" Jimmy said looking up at him with a smile.

"And you trust those who want to help us?" Will asked looking at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he said looking at Will.

"Because they can just say that so when they day comes our kind may not kill them" Will said as they walked through a clearing. Ahead of them was Jimmy's house and he stopped before he would go any further. He never told Jimmy this but he was still enemies with Kim and Shego.

"Why would we kill them all, we need to try to show we are the better spices. Why is it the most human trait about us is our thirst for violence and destruction?" Jimmy asked looking at him.

"Because its how it always has been, even when the war between vampires and werewolves" Will said looking down at him. "Go home, I'll catch you another time."

Will looked on as Jimmy nodded and took off to his house where Chelsie was waiting for him. He turned and walked into the woods again but stopped when he picked up a scent drifting through the air. He stopped and looked around and just as he did _Were-Vamp Corp _troops dropped out of the trees and pointed their guns at him. He looked around at them as a man walked up to join them. He looked at Will as he looked back at him.

"Hello Steve, what do you want?" Will asked looking at him.

"You know what I want, the perfect weapon. Take him in" Barken ordered as he walked back away leaving them with Will.

Will looked around at the troops began to move closer to him. He closed his eyes and when he opened the they were white with the blue veins. He let out a growl as his skin became black in color. He felt his wings grow out of his back and as soon as they did he spread them wide in a show of threat. He looked as the soldiers didn't back down, instead they kept getting closer to him. He smiled hoping they would do that. He suddenly spun his whole body and as he did he lowered himself closer to the ground. His wings spun around and just as they did they sliced through the soldiers. He stopped and looked around slowly as he stood back up and looked at them. In a few seconds they men fell to the ground. He had managed to slice them in half killing them quickly. He looked as their blood and organs spilled out onto the ground.

"Don't get in my way Barken, I'll deal with you after I've delt with Kim and Shego" he said aloud as he took off and flew away.

XX

Jimmy looked over to Chelsie as he climbed up the back porch of his house and sat down next to her. She looked over at him and smiled as he sat down next to her on the steps. Slowly she moved closer to him and looked at him as his face began to blush. She smiled as she looked at the light green of his cheek as it got darker in color. She looked at him and giggled slightly as he blushed more when he looked at her. Neither one of them had noticed Shego was watching them from behind the glass of the patio door.

She smiled as he looked at them playfully nudge one another, and with each nudge they giggled more. She sipped on the cup of coffee in her hand and watched as they soon started to calm down and just nuzzle next to one another. She knew at that moment right there, Jimmy had imprinted on Chelsie, and she had imprinted on him. She looked over as Kim walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. She leaned back and kissed her softly as she stroked Kim's cheek. Together they looked out the door at Jimmy and Chelsie.

"I think they've imprinted on one another" she stated as she nuzzled closer to Kim.

"Well, maybe you should have the talk with him" Kim said with a slight giggle.

"We can after tonight" Shego said looking back at her.

"Yeah that's right Anne has a game tonight" Kim said as she pulled Shego over to the couch with her.

They nuzzled close to one another as they sat there waiting for Anne to get ready for the game. Tara and Monique were already at the house waiting to go to the game as well. Wade and Brick were working on a way oh helping vampires and werewolves in the town. Yori on the other hand had to work that night at the blood bank and pass out blood to the vampires in the town. Brick and Wade were the guards for it during the time Yori worked.

Shego looked down to Kim as they laid on the couch together. After all these years they still loved holding onto one another. And many of those times they found themselves acting like school girls. They would still chase each other around the house and laugh as they did. They still were madly in love with one another and no matter what they always would. They looked over to see Anne walk in wearing her uniform which meant it was time to go to the game. Together they rounded up the kids and got into Tara's van and they drove towards the school and were prepared for the game to come.

XX

Yori read over the newspaper and as she sipped some blood out of a cup. She had figured out that she could survive on animal blood and so she had been living off of deer blood. She looked at the family picture hanging on the wall and it made her smile as she looked at it. It was of her, Tara, and Chelsie at a water park having fun like a family should. Her mind jumped to Jimmy, and this caused her to smile more, Chelsie had imprinted on him. She also knew that he had imprinted on her, Chelsie was still her daughter and she wanted to protect her, but she knew that Jimmy would be a good boy for her.

Suddenly the front door exploded off of its hinges and went flying past her. She quickly kicked herself back from the table and jumped through the air as glass flew by her. She landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance and looked at the door and was ready for a fight. She looked but no one came through the doorway and slowly she relaxed a bit as she walked up to the door and looked out. She saw nobody outside the house or on her porch. She looked around to the doorframe and slid her hands over it and found no marks on the door making her very confused.

"Hello Yori" an all to familiar voice said from behind her.

Yori was suddenly struck from behind and it sent her crashing through her house. She slammed into a wall and rolled over to see who had just struck her. Her eyes shot wide when she saw the woman walk into the house. She backed up quickly and slammed into the wall, and she went paler then she normally was. She was looking at a ghost, she had to be, for she was looking at Bonnie.

"You're supposed to be dead" Yori gasped.

"Yeah I am, but I was raised, and now…I'M INVINCIABLE" she screamed as she shot across the house in a flash and kicked her across the face.

XX

Tara couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, the entire time the game was going on she kept feeling like somehow something was off. It was close to the end of the basketball game and the Mad Dogs were tied with the Bulldogs, their rivals. They cheered as Anne stole the ball and went down the court towards the other hoop. She passed it to one of her team mates. They ran towards the hoop and Shego jumped up and screamed louder then everyone as the ball got passed back to Anne and she shot it. They watched as the ball went through the hoop and it caused Kim and Shego to both scream loudly in joy. The buzzer went off signaling the game was over and they watched as the team went out and tackled Anne with a loud cheer.

Anne had just got them into the playoffs and so the team hoisted her up and paraded her around the court. Shego and Kim ran down onto the court and picked her up and gave her a hug. They turned back as Tara, Ashley, Jimmy, Chelsie, and Monique ran down to the court and gave then a group hug as they cheered for Anne. They made their way out of the school and as the did the kids on Anne's team cheered for her. They walked to Tara's van and soon they found themselves at a local Pizza Hut to enjoy pizza like they always did after every game.

They dropped Monique off at her house and they drove back to Tara's house. Once they were there Tara stopped the van with a screech in the middle of the road and looked up at the house. Kim and Shego both looked up and they saw the door was missing. Tara quickly pulled the van into the drive way and shut it off. She glanced back to Shego and then looked to Kim who knew something was wrong. They climbed out but quickly turned and stopped the kids from following them.

"Stay in the car, we will come for you when you are needed" Shego said looking at them.

She turned and looked at Tara as her eyes became amber and orange and her claws grew out. Shego's eyes turned amber as her claws grew like Tara's. Kim on the other hand had a pistol in her hand and it was loaded with several types of rounds. Shego's plasma activated and they walked up to front door. They walked in and they could see that it had been one hell of a fight. The tables were thrown across the room as well as the furniture. They looked around and they couldn't find Yori anywhere in the house. The walked down the steps into the basement and looked around. The lights were flickering and both Shego's and Tara's nose curled up as they picked up the scent of blood.

They moved to the back of the basement where a game room was. The opened the door and walked in to the room. They suddenly stopped as they looked at a true horror scene before them. The big screen TV had static playing but the screen itself was bathed in blood. They looked around to see blood was splashed around on the walls, the game system, and the furniture. They looked around and they all froze when they looked above the pool table.

Her hands were bound he the piping of the house above her head. Her face was almost un recognizable as it had clear evidence of being beaten with a silver chain. They looked to see she had been cut in half, her lower half laid on the floor. Her internal organs were still connected to her two halves and blood still leaked from her. They looked to see her throat had been slashed to her bones. She was completely dead and drained of blood, which meant that a vampire wouldn't burn to ash.

Tara's eyes changed back to blue and green as her claws retracted back into her fingers. She walked forward slowly but didn't get very far because her knees gave out. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at her wife's body. She began to shake as tears slipped from her eyes. Kim quickly dropped to her side and wrapped her arms around her tightly and held onto her. She suddenly screamed out loudly as she fought against Kim's grasp on her.

"YORI" Tara screamed out loudly as she closed her eyes tightly. "YORI…NNNNOOOO."

Shego looked down at her as she fell apart in Kim's arms. She looked back up at Yori's lifeless body and that's when she saw it. She walked past Kim and Tara and as she did she looked up as Yori's body once more as she walked past it. She stopped when she looked at the wall and she could see there was a message. It was a message written in blood and when she saw it, it made her gasp. She looked back to Kim and Tara as they walked up and looked at the message written on the wall. When Tara saw it she screamed more and punched her fist into the pool table destroying it.

They then heard a group of screams from behind them and the three woman quickly turned to see the children in the basement. They were staring at Yori's body and all the blood around the room. Tara, Kim, and Shego quickly went over to them and pushed them out of the room so they wouldn't see anymore. Chelsie threw herself into Jimmy's arms and sobbed loudly as she fell to the ground in his arms. Shego stopped and looked back towards Yori's body but soon her eyes focused on the blood written note. When her eyes fell on it again she felt a chill shoot up her spine.

_We're Back_

_Will Du, Dracula, and Bonnie_

XX

Bonnie opened the door and walked into the new safe house in Middleton. She smiled as she looked at her hands and she saw them were still covered in blood, Yori's blood. She smiled more as she tasted the blood that stained her fingers. She looked to see Dracula and Will looking at her as she licked the blood off of her fingers. She smiled more at them as they got up to face her. "The message was delivered" she said with a sadistic smile.

"Good, now its their turn to make a move" Dracula said looking at them both. "No one harms the children of Kim and Shego, they are mine."


	7. Chapter Six:Nothing is as it Seems

**Hey folks new chapter for everyone, and this one ill have quite the suprise in it. i know it is one yall will love its just starting to boil over, who will be allies who will be enemies. who is the ultamate bad guy youll have to read to find out. its just starting to get to the action and from here out there will be much of it as well as bonding moments between the people in the story. i hope yall love the twist in the end pleas R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Nothing is as it Seems**

Tara had determined not to report this to the authorities for she knew there was nothing they could do. She looked as Brick and Wade moved Yori's body over to a makeshift pedestal. Flowers were around it in honor of her. They left so they could get changed for the servos that Tara was going to have for Yori. They nodded as they walked past her and back into the house. She looked at them as they walked back into the house, as she slowly walked forward. She walked up and looked at Yori's body and looked down at her cleaned up face. She reached forward and gently stroked Yori's cheek as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep you alive" she said softly as she placed a kiss on her lifeless forehead.

She was going to lay Yori to rest the way vampires would when one of their own didn't burn to ash. They had a ceremony for the vampire and it was held before a sunrise. Even with out the blood a vampire body will still burn up into ash. Tara looked down at her and then up to the sky, sunrise was still over three hours away. She needed some time to herself but she could hear Chelsie still crying from her upstairs bedroom. She looked at the house for a few seconds before she looked back to Yori and felt more tears slip. Slowly she slid down the side of the pedestal and as she did her hand slid up her face covering her face as she cried more. She looked up to the stars over head and slowly a small smile slipped across her face as she thought back to the first time they met.

_**(Virginia 1778)**_

_Tara wore an elegant ball gown as she moved through a British ball. She looked around nervously for she was their undercover to try and find out what General Cornwallis had planed for the next engagement. She looked as a soldier walked over to her and offered to dance with her. She smiled as she took his hand and he led her out onto the dance floor. She smiled sweetly at him as they twirled around the room mixing with the other dancers. She looked around and saw the General himself sitting at a table with some other Generals. She needed to get over their with him and try to get close to him._

_Suddenly she picked up a scent that made her head snap around quickly. She looked to see another soldier walking in and he was human but the woman on his arm wasn't. In fact she was a vampire, and the fact that Tara was a werewolf didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. They looked at one another for a few seconds but neither one of them felt threatened by one another. In fact they seemed to bee drawn to one another. Slowly Tara managed to break away from the man she had been dancing with. She quickly remembered her mission and she had to ignore the fact that she was attracted to the vampire. _

_She glanced around to see that everyone was focused on the dance floor so she quietly slipped into another room. She looked to see the candle light had lit the halls up just enough but her werewolf eyes were able to see just fine. She strode down the hall towards the door at the end of it. She reached forward and found out the door was locked causing her to growl a bit. She glanced around and saw no one else so she grew one of her claws out and stuck it to the lock. She fiddled the claw around a bit until the lock clicked and the door opened slowly._

_She peaked her head in and looked around to see it was completely empty except for the fire in the fireplace. It crackled lightly filling the room with its warmth, as well as bathing the room in its soft orange light. She quietly slipped in and quietly closed the door behind her. She locked it as a way to warn her when someone was trying to come in. She turned and walked over to the desk and looked around at all of the maps that were laid out on the table. She smiled as she looked it over knowing these were the attack plans on Philadelphia. She quickly grabbed the map and rolled it up and studded it inside of her dress. Suddenly the door unlocked and swung open causing her to freeze as a man walked in. It was the man she had been dancing with and he was looking right at her._

"_What the hell are you doing?" he growled looking at her._

_She looked at him as he raised a pistol up and pointed it at her. He pulled the flint striker back and she heard the sound of the hammer locking into place. The sound was chilling to her and her eyes shot wide as she looked at him. He couldn't kill her but there was one thing she was worried about, the rest of the soldiers. She looked at him as he was ready to kill her, or at least think he was going to kill her._

"_That's no way to treat a woman?" A voice said from behind him._

_Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his hand with the gun and quickly broke it causing him to drop the gun. She looked on to see the female vampire jump on him and pin him to the ground. She looked on to see the vampire let out a loud hiss and quickly shoot down and feed off of him. There was blood spilling across the floor as she ripped his throat open. In a few seconds the vampire had finished him off and stood up to look at Tara._

"_Who are you?" Tara asked looking at her._

"_Yori, I was sent as back up for you" she said with a smile._

"_I got maps of the attacks to come, lets get out of here" Tara said as she walked over to join the vampire. She looked down at the dead soldier and then back to Yori who smiled at her. This smile made her blush ad she quickly looked away from the vampire. She had always bee a little different, even before she became a werewolf just two short years ago. She was attracted to Yori, a vampire one who had always been a mortal enemy of her kind. In some ways she didn't care, she realized right then and there she had imprinted on the vampire. Deep down she viewed herself being with this vampire until the end of time._

XX

"To bad its not the end of time" Tara said softly as she wiped her eyes dry. She glanced up to see the sun's rays just starting to peak over the horizon changing the sky into purple hues. She stood up and looked as her extended family of a werewolf, humans, and hybrids walk out to join her. She felt as her eyes began to teat up as she walked over to Chelsie. She looked into her daughter's eyes and pulled her tightly into her arms as they both cried. "I couldn't protect or first daughter, but I will protect you" she said softly as she held onto her daughter.

She stood up and looked at her daughter as she took her hand in hers. Some soft music played on a CD player and everyone looked on in silence as the sun rose higher. Soon the rays moved over the trees and fell onto Yori's body. They watched on as her body turned into flames and they started shooting skyward. Tara closed her eyes as a lone tear slipped from her eye. She glanced down to see Chelsie crying as well, but her tears were tears of blood. She gently wrapped her arm around Chelsie and pulled her closer to herself as she looked back to the burning body.

"I'll always love you, I'll love you until the end of time Yori" Tara whispered as the flames went out leaving only Yori's skull on the pedestal.

XX

Dracula stood on the balcony of the safe house overlooking Middleton. Four years had passed since he had faced the lycan know as Shego. He was impressed with her fighting, and her fighting became even stronger when she protected her children. Those puppies had to be the side of a real wild wolf. He did wonder what her natural wolf form looked like, or how big she was. She knew that most of werewolves were in their natural wolf form they could be close to the size of a grizzly bear. He looked down at the people moving about the town in the early morning. He could smell each person's blood, and hear their heartbeats as they talked by.

He turned and walked back into the house and looked to see Will sitting in front of the TV watching a history special. He looked to see it was a documentary about the Nazis in world war two. He walked over and stood behind Will and watched the show for a few minuets before he scoffed at it. His reaction made Will turn around and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"None of that's true, Hitler never planed on shooting himself" Dracula said as he pointed at the TV.

"How would you know?" Will asked looking at him.

"I was there" Dracula said looking at him.

XX

_**(Germany, Eagle's Nest 1945, Dracula's POV)**_

_The Nazis had raised me in 1940 because of their research into the super natural and paranormal. They had heard of the stories of the vampire creator, the novel that Bram Stoker had written about me wasn't far from the truth. Well they had been using me to make vampire troops that could be used against the Russian onslaught. Well things weren't going as planned and soon the Russians were knocking on Hitler's front door with tanks. I was walking through the bunker as troops were running by to do what they could to defend their leader._

_I walked into the office that held Hitler and I could hear him yelling about the battle raging outside. I looked at him as he kept screaming orders into the phone as he slammed his fist down on the table. He looked up and saw me standing there looking at him. He kept yelling into the phone and then finally slammed the phone down with a roar. He looked at everything on the desk and suddenly let out a roar and pushed everything off of the desk. He reached up and rubbed his head and straightened his hair as he sat down at the desk._

"_I can't believe they have us on the ropes, but that's were the vampire troops come in" He said looking at me._

"_Adolf, they can only do so much, the Russians, Americans, and English have vampire troops, as well as werewolves. You lost" I said looking at him._

"_NO I REFUSE TO LOOSE TO THOSE DOGS" he roared at me._

"_It's too late, there is nothing you can do" I said looking at him._

"_NO, I AM ADOLF HITLER I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS" he roared at me as he stood up to face me._

_I shook my head and launched myself across the desk at him and pinned him to the wall. I looked him over and I could smell his fear as he looked into my eyes. I glanced back to see some of the SS troopers come into the room. My eyes turned black but my pupils stayed red as I looked at them. They looked at me for a few seconds before they turned to face one another. Hitler looked on in horror as they each raised their guns up and unloaded their clips into one another. I smiled slightly as I turned and looked at him as he looked down to me. My eyes were still the same and I looked at him as I sat him back down to the floor. I backed slowly up into his eyes as I backed up from him to the other side of his desk. He walked forward and sat down at his desk and the entire time he never took his eyes from mine._

"_I want you to take your pistol out of your desk" I said looking at him. He slowly nodded and reached into the desk and grabbed his pistol. He looked at me waiting for his next order, so I happily gave it to him. "Put the gun in your moth and end your pitiful existence," I said looking at him. _

_I looked at him as he looked to the pistol and slowly turned the pistol around to his mouth. He opened his mouth and placed the muzzled of the gun to his opened mouth. The hammer clicked back and his eyes looked to me so I gave him a quick nod. As soon as I did the gun fired and I looked to see his blood and brain matter spray across the wall behind him. I smiled as I turned and picked up two of the guns laying on the floor and walked out of the room. Just as I did I walked into a hail of gunfire form the Nazis in the bunker. I raised the guns up and opened fire on them but as soon as I ran out of the bullets I drew my sword. I spent the next hour killing everyone in the base. I was long on my way home by the time the Russians stormed the complex. But I got wind of what they had found, the found pieces of Nazi troops hanging from walls, the ceiling, and all over the place. They were disappointed that they couldn't have the pleasure of doing what I did to the Nazis._

XX

"So you are the reason Hitler killed himself?" Will asked looking at him.

"Yes, he was nothing but a monster worse then me" Dracula said looking back to Will.

Suddenly the program was cut out causing them both to look to the TV as a news channel came on. They both looked at one another for a few seconds before they looked back to the TV just as a news anchor came onto the screen. _"We interrupt your program to bring you this breaking news. President Mathews has been assassinated. We know that it was a werewolf who had fired the shot, although the werewolf was never captured. We know that it was a werewolf thanks to Steve Barken CEO and Founder of Were-Vamp. Because of this the FBI with the aid of the Were-Vamp Corp will be gathering up all werewolves and vampires throughout the nation and placing them into camps until they can figure out what to do with them. Those that are watching this now it is advised that you turn yourselves in without incident"_

Dracula stood up and looked at the screen before he slowly turned back to Will. "This is what we needed, the war has started" He said with a smile.

"Then lets get started" Will said standing up to meet his gaze.

XX

Black hawk helicopters roared over Middleton as FBI agents and _Were-Vamp Corp _troops moved down the street going from door to door. They would knock on the doors and go into the houses searching for werewolves and vampires. Gunfire could be heard as werewolves and vampires tried to get away from the men hunting them. Not only were some of the vampires and werewolves fight back, but several groups of humans stepped up to fight back. Two attack helicopters came into a hover and their cannons began to open fire on the people resisting them.

Kim and Shego stood on the front porch looking over the town and as they were they clung to one another. They weren't worried about themselves, they were worried about their children. They didn't know what would happen to them because they were hybrids not fully human or werewolf. They looked up as a lone black hawk flew by them, its spotlight searching back allies. They quickly looked to see Tara and Chelsie come up to them on their porch. Tara pushed Chelsie into the house where the other children were so that the adults could talk. Tara turned and looked out over the town just as to fireballs lit up the darkened city.

"So this is how it ends for our kind, being rounded up like cattle" Tara said as she looked at the town.

Gunfire erupted nearby and they heard the sounds of pain filled screams as more gunfire sounded. An attack helicopter flew towards the firefight and fired two missiles into a gas station where the firefight was. A massive pair of fireballs shot high into the sky and they looked on in horror. People who had survived the explosion were running around on fire, and they could hear their pain filled screams echo across the town. The worse thing was the _Were-Vamp _troops didn't bother to end their suffering, they let them burn.

Kim turned her head and placed it into Shego's chest so she could push what she had just seen out of her mind. This was something she never wanted to happen to their kind. She was meant to cure them, not cause a war between the species. She looked up to Shego to see her eyes were eyes were locked straight ahead on the road. She looked down to troops walking towards their house as they searched the houses. Shego quickly moved her back into the house and looked her in the eyes.

"No matter what happens today, you need to get the kids out of here and to safety" Shego said looking at her. "The Slayers are our best bet."

"What about you?" Kim asked looking at her.

"Tara and I will keep them busy as long as possible" Shego said looking at her.

"NO…WE'RE A FAMILY WE LEAVE TOGETHER" Kim screamed as she fought against her wife's pushes.

"GODDAMN IT KIM, THE KIDS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING YOU NEED TO TAKE THEM AND GO NOW" Shego screamed back.

Kim fought back against her as she slammed her fist into Shego's chest as she cried. Slowly Shego wrapped her arms around Kim as she struggled and fought against her. Slowly Kim folded into her arms as she cried harder into Kim's chest. Shego let a few tears slip from her eyes as she tipped her head down to Kim's and she gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Kim slowly looked up at her as she brushed some of the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you" Kim said softly.

"I love you too Kimmie, I'll find you" Shego said as she turned and walked back out onto the porch. Shego closed the door and tipped her head to it as she stopped the tears from falling. She slowly turned back to Tara who was looking at her and she flashed her a soft smile as she walked up to her side. They looked down to the road to see the troops getting closer and closer to where they were.

"Are you ready?" Tara asked looking to Shego.

"Yeah, for our kids" Shego said as her eyes changed into their amber color.

XX

Kim quickly moved through the house packing clothes and other stuff for the road. There was a car parked out back and she could easily escape with the children. She looked at them as they quickly gathered up their clothes and moved around the house. She cried lightly so that the children couldn't hear her. She glanced over as Jimmy pulled Chelsie along with him. She looked as they moved to the backdoor but suddenly stopped and backed up. She looked to see five _Were-Vamp _troops walk in with their P90s raised up and pointed at them.

Kim quickly moved herself in front of the kids so that she was between them and the soldiers. She looked at them as they started yelling at them to get on the floor. She looked back to the children as they seemed to be afraid of what was going on. She glanced back to the door to see Shego and Tara transform and walk down onto the road. She was going to have to do this on her own, and she knew she needed to fight back.

"We said on the ground bitch" one of the men said. She looked back to him as he backhanded her to the ground.

Jimmy, Anne, Ashley looked down to their mother who was laying on the ground at their feet. They looked over to Chelsie who was looking on in a state of shock too. Suddenly all four of them began to scream out in pain as they doubled over gripping themselves. Kim looked back at them as the four children jumped in front of her and began to growl and roar at the soldiers. She looked on in shock as they slowly started to change, all four of them.

XX

Shego swung her claws and ripped the throat out of a soldier. She looked over to Tara sink her teeth into a man and ripped the flesh away from the nape of his neck. They looked on to see more troops coming towards them firing their guns at them. It seemed like for every ten they killed another thirty would appear from nowhere. There seemed to be no end to the soldiers. They stepped up next to each other, both in their true lycan forms. They looked on as a lone helicopter flew towards them and its spotlight fell on them. Both of them looked at each other and then back to the soldiers. Shego activated her plasma and roared at them as Tara roared with he.

Without any warning the front wall of the house exploded causing them to look back. Shards of wood and glass flew by them as did five _Were-Vamp Corp _troops. They looked down at them men to see they had been clawed and torn apart, many of them missing limbs. They both looked back to the house to see three true lycans, one red, one grey, and one white. They were followed by another creature that stood behind them.

The other creature stood as tall as the true lycans, but it looked different. Its skin was a bright blue color and its eyes were a jet black color with white pupils. It had wings that had grown out of its back and they were spread wide. Its legs were like that of a lycan's, the ankles were turned backwards. There was no hair on the body, and it looked like the skin was smooth to the touch. The creature looked to the true lycans as they stepped forward to face the troops.

The lycans looked at one another before they looked back to the creature next to them. The three of them roared out and as they did their fur began to fall off of their bodies and litter the ground around their feet. As soon as the fur had fallen off of their bodies their eyes began to glow different colors. The white one had eyes glowing a bright white color and it seemed like flames were hooking up around its eyes. The grey one had blue colored glowing eyes and blue flames seemed to crawl out of the eyes. The final one had red glowing eyes like the first two, and like the first two the red flames seemed to crawl around the eyes.

They roared again and this time starting at their feet plasma seemed to crawl up their bodies. The plasma crawled up until it was covering their heads quickly. Their bodies were covered in plasma, much like Shego's plasma on her hands. They took a few steps and with each step they took they left a burning and dripping plasma prints. Each of them were a different color of plasma, and soon they walked up next to Shego as well as the other creature.

Shego and Tara looked back to the house to see Kim walk out and look at them and slowly look to the four new additions. Shego and Tara slowly looked to the three lycans and the other creature. At that moment they realized who they were looking at, they were looking at their children. Their children, the ones they had been trying to protect were standing next to them, ready to fight. Shego and Tara looked to one another and slowly back to the charging troops. Together a hybrid, three plasma covered true lycans, two true lycans, and a human stood ready to fight. They were going to fight as a family.


	8. Chapter Seven:Animal Instinct

**Hey everyone a new chapter and this one gets back to my roots, i mean fighting and violence. there will be a twist to this chapter and it answers a question from the last chapter. there will be more to come like this one and i hope yall enjoy this chapter please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Animal Instinct **

Shego roared out an launched herself as some of the troops first along side Tara. They wanted to attack and fend off the troops so their children wouldn't be attacked and killed, or worse captured. Tara knew of the horrible things humans did to their kind, she had went through the experiments. She roared out as she landed behind a soldier and shot her claws back behind her. In that moment she stabbed her claws through the woman's back. She quickly kicked her arm forward again and when she did she threw the soldier over a hundred yards away.

Shego turned around to one of the soldiers who she had landed behind. She looked at him as he tried to spin the gun around on her. Her glowing clawed hand came up and grabbed the gun before it came to her head. Her hand quickly squeezed into a ball and broke the gun in half. She looked at the man and quickly shot forward and latched her teeth into the man's throat. She began to shake her head violently and as she did she ripped his throat open. Her head snapped up as there was a series of screams filled her ears making them kick up.

She looked as three different colored waves of plasma rolled by across the ground. The waves of plasma splashed around vehicles, up the sides of buildings, and finally swallowing people in their flames. Shego looked to see her children with their clawed hands out and with each pump of their fist there was another wave of plasma. Their bodies would blow brighter as the plasma seemed to swirl around their bodies and then fly from their hands. She looked up to see Chelsie slam into a helicopter, and the impact sent the helicopter spinning out of control to the ground.

Shego looked back to Tara who also saw what was going on. They both looked at one another as the helicopter slammed into the ground sending a fireball high into the sky. Their children had their first taste of blood, and now they were in the middle of a blood rage. They knew they needed to get the children under control, not just for their safety but for innocent humans who got in their way. Tara grunted quickly and Shego grunted in reply and they both took off after their children.

Shego bounded into the waves of plasma just as another wave was sent at her. She roared loudly as she threw her glowing hands up in front of herself. Her eyes were filled with the three colors of the plasma waves coming at her. She threw her plasma covered paws together and then pulled them apart just as quickly. Once she did there was a plasma shield up in front of her. It was just in time, as the waves of wrapped around the shield splashing around her. She let out a roar in hope it would reach their ears, but it didn't more plasma came at her.

XX

Kim looked down as the children kept throwing their plasma at Shego, and she was loosing. She looked as Shego slowly transformed into her human form and Kim knew she was loosing powers. She looked on in shock as she fell to one knee and the shield was getting weaker. Her eyes drifted back to the children as they prepared to launch another wave of plasma at Shego. She quickly jumped in front of them and threw her arms up to stop them quickly. They didn't throw their plasma instead they looked down at her as she stood before them.

Kim looked at them as their plasma still burned around their bodies and their eyes glowed brightly. She looked as the three of them looked at each other and then back to her. She knew what she had to do, under everything they were still her children and she needed to assert her authority. She closed her eyes as Jimmy brought his burning, plasma covered muzzle down to her. Her eyes shot open and when they did they were three different colors, red, amber, and green. She looked at Jimmy and then quickly struck, she slapped him across the face. The impact was loud and it sent Jimmy crashing to the ground, Kim had managed to summon her strength, the strength of a hybrid.

She looked down at him as he began to whimper and then back up to his sisters as they backed down from Kim. She showed anger and made herself seem larger as she looked at them, she didn't want them to pick up she was hurting. _I can't fucking believe I just struck Jimmy like that_, she thought to herself. She looked at each of them as the plasma slowly dissipated off of their bodies leaving hairless lycans. She looked at them as they slowly transformed back into their human forms. They looked at each other and then back to Kim as they suddenly passed out, she knew it was because they were low on energy.

She quickly ran to them and picked them up and cradled them in her arms and as she did she kept crying. She looked up to see Shego walking up to see her holding the unconscious children. She looked at Kim as she kept crying and sobbing loudly as she looked up to Shego. Shego's eyes went wide as she shot down and quickly looked the children over but as she did she saw no bullet holes, and the children were still alive. She looked back to Kim as she cried more and cradled the three children gently.

"Kim, what happened?" Shego asked looking down at her.

"I struck Jimmy" She cried looking back to Shego.

"Kim…" Shego started as she dropped down to look her in the eyes. "They were on a rampage, they needed to be stopped. You stopped them and no one will look down on you for doing what you did. You did what any mother would do when their child was in danger, you acted." Shego slowly leaned forward and kissed her and looked down as the children as they breathed slightly.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar making them both look up to see Tara bringing Chelsie to the ground with a loud thud. They looked as Chelsie as she roared at Tara, who quickly roared a more powerful roar at her. Tara had her clawed hand wrapped around her daughter's arms and kept her pinned to the ground. She roared at her again and this time Chelsie turned her head away from her and whimpered at her. Slowly she turned back to her human form and then like the other children passed out too. Tara slowly stood up and as she did she became human again, and once she did she picked Chelsie up. She carried her over to where Kim and Shego were, and sat down next to them as she cradled their child.

Together they looked up to see a few soldiers and helicopters moving to where they were. The three adults looked at each other and then back to the troops as they got closer. Suddenly a pickup screeched to a halt in front of them and they looked to see Brick sitting in the driver's seat. He roared at them to get into the truck, as to which they quickly got into the bed of the truck with their children. Brick looked back to see the _Were-Vamp Corp _troops charging towards them. He looked down to his MP-5 sitting across the seat next to him. He quickly grabbed the gun and raised it up and began to fire it at the people as they tried to charge them. He smiled slightly as he saw many of the rounds strike their targets.

He quickly shielded his eyes as he looked up to a helicopter coming into a hover near his truck. He heard the sound of the mini gun on the side of the black hawk coming to life as it was ready to kill them. He knew he couldn't outrun the helicopter, they were going to die right there. He heard Shego, Tara, and Kim screaming at him to drive and get away from the helicopter. He glanced back to them just as the helicopter slowly turned to point its gun at them.

"It wouldn't matter, we could never outrun the helicopter" He said back to them.

Suddenly a missile slammed into the helicopter causing it to spin around and crash into the ground below. Brick looked up as a a lone F-35 roared by and it fired another missile at one of the Cobra helicopters over the town. There was a wooded lot out in front of him and it came alive with muzzle flashes as gunfire came from the woods. He looked to see close to a hundred troops walking out of the woods firing their guns at the soldiers. He looked closely and then his eyes shot wide, he was looking at a collection of Slayers.

He quickly snapped out of it and turned the truck around and as he did he sped away from the town. As he drove he passed a line of hum-vees as they roared into the town. Suddenly the last on screeched to a halt and spun around and followed them out of the town. He glanced to the side view mirror and looked as the hum-vee moved next to the truck. He looked to see who the driver was and when he did he saw the passenger, and his eyes went wide. He was looking over to Betty who was motioning him to pull over, as to which he quickly did. Once he was pulled over he looked to see the hum-vee pull off in front of him. The sounds of the battle still echoed throughout the area, but they were to far away to worry about it.

He jumped out of the truck and quickly saluted Betty as she walked up to him. She saluted back to him and then walked past him to the bed of the truck to look at Kim, Shego, and Tara. She looked down at the four children as they slept in their mother's arms. She looked around and noticed that Kim was the only one still clothed. She motioned them to join her at the nose of the truck where Brick was standing at.

"Betty, what the fuck is going on?" Shego asked as she dropped down next to the road and walked to the front of the truck.

"The purging, it's like Steve said" She answered looking back to her over her shoulder.

"What?" Tara asked looking to Kim and Shego.

"He told me that he was going to purge the world of your kind, and he has the governments of the world backing him up" Betty said turning to face them.

"Wait…you fucking knew this was going to happen?" Kim said looking at her.

"Yes" Betty quickly answered looking at them.

"AND YOU FUCKING DID NOTHING TO STOP IT" Tara screamed as she launched herself at Betty.

The few soldiers that were with Betty snapped their guns up at her as she pinned Betty against the vehicle. Tara bared her teeth and looked into her eyes as her eyes and teeth changed into sharpened daggers. She growled at Betty who showed no fear, instead she seemed to stare right into Tara's eyes. Tara felt a hand crawl around her arm and slowly pulled her back away from Betty. Her eyes looked back to see Shego pulling her back to where Kim and Brick were. She closed her eyes and released Betty and then walked back over to the truck. When she got to the truck she roared out as she slammed her fist onto the hood making the truck shudder.

"Look Betty, we have a bigger problem then Barken, our children need to learn how to control themselves" Kim said looking at her.

"Yes, but they exposed themselves to _Were-Vamp, _which means sooner or latter they will be hunting them" Betty explained looking at them.

"Well, _Were-Vamp _isn't the biggest problem for us" Tara said looking to Betty.

"What is?" Betty asked looking back to her.

Kim, Shego, and Tara traded each other glances as they looked back to Betty. She looked at them as they seemed to trade worried glances back and forth with one another. Slowly Shego breathed out a sigh as she stepped forward to face betty. She looked at the eye patch over her right eye, and in the back of her mind she chuckled at what she had done to Betty. It was good, and fitting payback for the crisscrossing scars over Shego's back. Scars from where Betty had whipped her over and over again with a silver lined whip.

"So…what the fuck is the problem?" she asked looking at Shego.

"Will Du is back" She said looking to Betty.

"No, he's dead…you killed him remember" Betty said looking at her.

"No, I just bit him, when you abandoned Van Helsing Will escaped, he became a hybrid. The worse thing is, he's not alone" Shego said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Betty asked confused.

"He is working with Bonnie who somehow was raised form the dead, how she was raised is beyond me. I watched her burn up into ash when she was thrown out of a window. All that was left was he skull, so somehow she was raised that way. The worse thing is he is working with Dracula, the first vampire, and they are after us. We know that they are after us because they killed Yori, just two days ago." Shego explained as she placed her hands on her hips.

Betty was dumbfounded as she looked at Shego and then to Kim and Tara who seemed to be stressed out from her just talking about it. She could tell that they are being hunted by monsters, monsters worse then the _Were-Vamp. _She glanced back to her soldiers and motioned them to get back into the hum-vee and wait for her. Slowly she looked back to the group as they stood there looking at her. "Look, if Dracula has been awakened, then this world is fucked. The only person who had come close to killing him was Van Helsing, and you killed him. You need to hide, fall off of the face of the earth, not just hide from them but from _Were-Vamp. _There is war starting and the Slayers are going to help your kind"

Shego looked back to Tara and Kim as they nodded and turned to leave them behind in the road. Shego turned and walked over to Kim and placed her arms around her and slowly nuzzled her face to Kim's. She placed a gentle kiss onto her wife's lips as she slowly looked towards the bed of the truck and looked to their children. They looked at them as Brick moved them into the back seat of the truck. He wrapped them up in a blanket and looked to Kim and Shego as they stood there looking at them. He passed a trench coat to Shego and then one to Tara. After that he turned to Kim and handed her a device with a small video screen on it.

"That's so we can get help from Wade" Brick said as he climbed into the cab of the truck. He looked around at them as Shego and Tara got into the front seat with him and Kim got into the back. "Where too?" He asked looking at them.

"Go City" Shego answered looking at him as he nodded and sped off.

XX

Ron looked at his TV and watched in shock at the scenes from around the world and country. Vampires and werewolves were being rounded up and executed in the streets like animals. He didn't care about that, his mind was locked onto Kim, Shego, and their kids. He wondered what had become of them, although he did know they were still alive, he could feel it. He shut the TV off and walked into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair had become long and shaggy and a darker shade of color.

He let out a sigh as he climbed into his shower. He let the hot water rush over himself and he closed his eyes and tipped his head under the showerhead. In the blackness of his mind he could see flashes of Bonnie. For the past four years she had been haunting his dreams and he didn't know why. He could see her face looking at him and he didn't know what to do. His mind tried to push her away but it did little to stop her assault on his mind.

"_I'm coming for you, and when I find you I'm going to make you suffer" _she said in his mind.

His eyes shot wide and he pulled back from the rushing water and looked at the wall of the shower. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to help Kim and Shego, and if by some weird chance Bonnie was still alive she needed to die. He looked at himself again in the mirror as he reached forward and picked up a pair of scissors and began to snip his hair. After about thirty minutes he looked at himself in the mirror to see he had his hair spiked up. He had trimmed up his beard to be shorter. He had dyed his hair so that now it was a brown color to match his beard so that he wouldn't stick out so easily. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he backed up and walked out of the bathroom. He stretched his arms and back showing off his now well defined muscles. He needed to get back to the lower forty-eight to help out, and he was leaving tonight.

XX

Barken sat in his office smoking a cigar and sipping on some scotch as he looked at a video playing. He looked at a video that had bee brought to him by a soldier who was in Middleton. He wasn't shocked that Betty had chosen to side with the monsters that she had tried to kill in the past. She was helping them now, and if she would rather side with the monsters then humans then she can stand to die too. His thoughts quickly jumped to the video in front of him. He quickly shot forward and looked at a hybrid and three plasma covered werewolves. He quickly looked to the man standing in front of his desk looking at him as he watched the video.

"This is what you saw?" he asked as he paused the video.

"Yeah, keep watching it gets better" The man said with a nod.

Barken nodded back to him and watched the video start up again. The video point of view was next to the side of the gun and he watched on in shock. The three plasma covered werewolves began to launch waves of plasma at the troops. The cigar in Barken's mouth fell out onto the table as he was in a state of shock. He looked back up to the man who smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked over to the man and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You done well, go home with your family for a few days."

Barken looked as he nodded and then walked out of the room leaving him to his thoughts. He turned and looked as a man stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him. The man had brown hair and brown eyes, his face was cleaned of all stubble. He had a thin body type and he wore a black outfit. He had an MSR sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, the man took a drag on a cigarette and looked to Barken.

"What do you have for me Felix?" Barken asked looking at him.

"Will awoke Dracula sir" Felix said looking at him.

"What?" Barken said in a shocked tone, he slowly looked back down to the video monitor. "You have done me well, the shot you fired started this war."

"If anyone finds out I killed the president by your orders then we are going to be in a real shit storm" Felix said with a slight chuckle as he crushed out his cigarette.

"That's why I need you to hunt theses four down and bring them to me. They are still basically puppies, but what they can do is extraordinary. One is a hybrid much like Du, but the other three…they can control plasma much like their mother Shego. They are hybrids themselves but they are hybrids between a human and a werewolf, so they are super rare" Barken explained as he played some of the video.

"How many men will I get?" Felix asked looking at him.

"None, you will be doing this solo, you can call for supplies and money…but remember the world is in the middle of a war. Trust no one, and kill any werewolf and vampire you come across. Also be careful, you will need to take the parents of the children out first. A Kim Possible, Samantha Go, and one Tara Michaels, kill them and you can get to the children" Barken explained as he passed files to Felix.

"No problem, consider it done" He said walking away from Barken.

"Felix" Barken called after him causing the man to stop and look back at him. "If you get the shot on Du or Dracula…take it."

"Copy that" Felix said walking out of the room.

XX

Betty groaned as she hung the phone up and looked around her office. She had just got off of the phone with the leaders of the other Slayers from around the world. They were all in agreement that the vampires and werewolves had nothing to do with the US president being assassinated. Her own idea was that the _Were-Vamp Corp _had something to do with it. They had all chosen to side with the vampires and werewolves, an not with humans. She turned and walked out of her office and into the main courtyard of the slayer's base in southern Texas. She looked to see the entire force of Slayers standing before her. Just about ten thousand men and women stood before her looking at her. "You all know what is going on in the world, our kind is getting back to their roots. They are killing vampires and werewolves, they are going to make them extinct. When we joined this army, we vowed to defend this country from any threat both foreign and domestic. This time the threat does not come from vampires or werewolves, but from another American. I have no proof but I believe they Steve Barken the founder and CEO of the _Were-Vamp_ _Cooperation _was behind the assassination of the president.

"I'm going to be asking you all to join my ranks, join in the fight against the _Were-Vamp Corp_, and Steve Barken. By doing this if any of you were to be caught in the act you will be branded as traitors, and tried for treason. You don't have to join in this fight if you do not want to, you can go home to your families. This is not our fight we are getting into, but this will quickly become our fight. Anyone who doesn't want to join in this fight you may leave now" Betty looked down to the troops and watched as they each gave each other glances and then slowly looked back to her. One of the men up front walked up and looked up as her as she looked at him. He glanced back around too all of the troops in the base and then finally looked back up to Betty. She nodded to him so she could hear what this man had to say.

"Ma'am…" he started as he looked around to the troops again and then back to Betty. "We all new the risk when we signed on, just tell us where to deploy."

Betty smiled as she raised her hands up and as she did the soldiers began to cheer loudly. While Kim and Shego worked on hiding from _Were-Vamp_ she was going to keep them busy. This would give them the time they needed to kill Du, Bonnie, and Dracula. She turned and looked back as a pair of fighter jets roared by and then swooped away leaving the base. _I'm coming for you Barken_ she thought to herself as the troops ran to transport planes.


	9. Chapter Eight:War Path

**Here is another chapter for you folks and i know this one will send you all into a furry. this one will be a tear jerker and i know each and everyone of you will be begging for a quick update. please R&R thank you for staying in there with this story**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**War Path**

World War Three has started and this world war was not humans killing humans, it was humans killing werewolves and vampires. Countries around the world have turned into blood soaked battle fields. In many ways the vampires and werewolves were outgunned and out numbered. They were given no quarter, none could surrender when they would they were executed on the spot. It seemed that the humans were living up to what they had always lived with, death and destruction.

Kim and Shego never made it to Go City, just a day from Shego's home town the government quarantined the city. Once it was the city was firebombed, leveling the whole city and killing everything inside of it. _Were-Vamp _was taking no chances, where ever there was a high population of werewolves or vampires they would level the area. When they found the city they were watching helicopters flying over the city firing missiles into buildings. As they would A-10s would circle by dropping firebombs down on the roads. Shego watched in horror as the flames roared down the streets burning up everyone in the path. Those who got to the bridge out of the city or to their boats were gunned down by the cooperation's soldiers.

Shego looked on and watched as people she had know were gunned down like animals. She couldn't control herself as she fell to her knees and stared on in shock. She looked around the city as the flames wrapped around buildings and they slowly fell to the ground. Their screams of pain filled her ears as she watched them burn or get shot by the soldiers. A lone tear had slipped from her right eye as she looked at the senseless slaughter going on in front of her. Her eyes slowly fell back to the GO tower and watched as the flames were shooting out of the windows of the tower. Slowly she looked back to Kim as she got up and walked back to her. She looked past her and saw the children were peaking their heads up to look out the windows. Tara stood in the bed looking on as Brick stood near the nose of the truck. Everyone looked on in horror as a line of B-2 bombers flew over the town dropping bombs and this time fully leveling the city.

"Lets get the fuck out of here" Shego growled as she walked back to the truck.

This was two weeks ago

XX

The group had fled to a small town in northern North Dakota called Cougar Falls. The town happened to be Brick's hometown, and it was a small town, less then four hundred people lived in the town. The bet thing about the town was the war hadn't reached it, humans, vampires, and werewolves lived together as one. There was plenty of room for the werewolves to change when they wanted too, and plenty of game for them to feed on. There Shego and Tara could train their children to control their powers and transformations.

Shego looked at Jimmy, Anne, and Ashley as they sat in front of her. She was using the same tourniquets that Drakken had used to train her. She looked across some candles as the children focused with their eyes closed. They each breathed deeply and Shego smiled slightly as she looked at them. However in the back of her mind she could still hear people screaming in pain. She could still see people being slaughtered, she still saw images of her hometown being destroyed. She looked at each of them as they breathed again.

"Focus on the plasma within" she said softly. She looked as they each nodded in response to what she said. "Activate it." She looked as each of them had plasma cover their hands, but unlike the night she saw them as plasma covered lycans it was all green. "Now, tap into the different colors of plasma that you three have."

She looked down at them and watched as the plasma on their hands stayed green. She breathed out for them to focus as she watched the plasma slowly crawl up and wrap around their bodies. She looked on to see the plasma covered their bodies but the plasma had a soft haze around them. It curled up around them but in the end if seemed to float half an inch from their bodies. Shego was stunned, she could only do something like this when she would let her anger get a hold of her. Slowly the plasma around each of the children began to change different colors, not just the ones she had seen before. This time they had blues, yellows, reds, and many other colors and this stunned her. Her children had tapped into new colors of plasma that she couldn't tap into. She looked at each of them as the plasma danced around their bodies lighting the area up in different colors.

Kim was standing behind Shego looking on to see the children with their plasma. She looked on in shock as the plasma became different colors and she smiled as she looked at them. She looked down to Shego as she glanced back to her and slowly she smiled for they both knew that their children were special. She walked down and looked at them as she slowly sat down next to Shego and together they looked at the children as the plasma slowly dissipated and left their bodies. They looked at both of them and smiled as both Kim and Shego smiled at them. Shego dismissed them so they could go play and have some fun. With the other children of the town.

Shego looked over to Kim as she moved closer to her and nuzzled her head onto her shoulder. "Kim, how did you tap into your strength?" Shego asked as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm not sure, I saw you in distress and it just seemed to take over" Kim said looking at her.

"It's the strength of a hybrid, I guess you can only tap into it during times of extreme stress" Shego said with a smile as she looked down to Kim.

Kim just shrugged her shoulders as she moved closer to Shego. The world was at war but it didn't matter to them, as long as they had each other and their children. Kim looked up to Shego as she slowly stood up bringing her up with her. Together they walked outside and looked as the children ran around playing tag with other children their age. Well Jimmy wasn't playing, he was sitting with Chelsie but they could both see something was bothering him. Shego looked at Kim as she gave her a soft kiss and walked over to where Jimmy was. She walked up and looked as Chelsie slowly looked back at her and smiled at her.

"Hey Mrs. Go" she said with a kind smile.

"Hello Chelsie, I need to talk to Jimmy alone" she replied as she smiled softly. She nodded and gave Jimmy a quick kiss on the cheek before she jumped up with surprising agility. She darted off leaving Shego towering over her son as she looked back to the children playing. The wind blew by kicking her hair as she slowly looked back to her son as she sat down next to him. She looked over at him as he slowly glanced back to her. "What's been bothering you?"

"Why are we helping the humans? They just want to kill us, they see us as nothing more then a plague" he asked looking at her.

"It's because we are human" she said with a sigh.

"No, we're monsters, the humans fear us that's why they want to kill us" he said looking at her as a growl slipped from his lips.

"Some of that is true, but if we harbor the hate that they have towards us then we will be no better then them. Jimmy, if we let our anger and hatred take over we become what the humans want…monsters. You, your sisters, Chelsie, Aunt Tara, Mom and me, we all have to show the humans we are more then the monsters of the night. We are much more then that and we need to show the humans that" Shego said with a smile as she pulled her son into her arms.

XX

Dracula, Will, and Bonnie all stood on a mountain looking down at a small town. Cougar Falls, and it held up to its name, for all of the cougars that lived in the area. They each had a cougar in their hands and the animals were dead and drained of blood. They had dodged the armies of America to get this far and they hadn't lost the trail of their targets. They stood outside of the town looking at it people as they walked around town but they chose to stay out of sight for now.

"What are we waiting for?" Bonnie growled as she looked at both of them.

"The right moment" Dracula simply answered.

"The right moment, they aren't even ready for us, if we strike now we can end them" Bonnie snarled as she looked back to the town.

"Control yourself, we will be attacking tonight, we just need to wait for the right moment to strike" Will said as he lit a smoke.

XX

Tara sat at a table looking at the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of her on the table. She hadn't let Chelsie see her start drinking for fear she would blame herself. In the end she couldn't get drunk thanks to the werewolf's metabolism, it burned through the alcohol far to quickly. She poured a shot and downed it quickly so she could have another. She closed her eyes and each time she did she could see Yori's body once more, like the way it had been found. She opened her eyes back up and looked at the bottle as she did she grabbed the bottle again.

"Damn the werewolf inside of me" she said as she poured another shot.

"Yeah, trying to get drunk with a lycan inside of you" Shego said from behind causing her to look back at her.

She looked as she walked up to the table and as she did she held up another shot glass and sat down across from her. She looked as Shego poured herself a shot and them offered to refill Tara's. Tara smiled slightly as she kicked back the shot she had and quickly held it out for Shego to refill the glass for her. Shego refilled it and sat the bottle back onto the table and looked across to her blond lycan counter part. Slowly they both kicked the shot back and this time Tara refilled their shots.

"Why have you been drinking like this?" Shego asked looking at her.

"I couldn't save Yori that's why" Tara replied as she kicked back the shot and then looked at Shego.

"I know…"Shego stared but was instantly cut off when Tara held a hand up.

"Stop, you don't fucking know the pain" Tara snarled as she looked up to Shego.

"I do too, don't you fucking forget what it cost to make the damn cure" Shego growled at her.

"AND YOU FUCKING GOT HER BACK" Tara screamed loudly at Shego as she felt her eyes change.

"AND YOU SAW THAT BONNIE IS BACK, SHE WAS RAISED FROM THE DEAD. THINK ABOUT THAT, IF SHE WAS RAISED FROM THE DEAD THEN YORI CAN BE TOO" Shego creamed back at her.

Tara said nothing, she just sat there looking into Shego's eyes. She knew she was right, if Bonnie had been raised from just her skull then there was hope that Yori could be as well. She looked as Shego calmed down and looked at her as she too calmed down and grabbed the bottle again. They looked at one another and slowly they both chuckled as they poured another shot and tapped their glasses together.

"I hope you two are ready for the fight to come" A voice said from behind making them look back.

They froze and their eyes went wide when they were looking at a man standing there looking at them. It was none other then Will Du, the hybrid, the one who sent Bonnie after them. Both of the women jumped up and got into a fighting stance ready to take him out. Suddenly he shot forward and impaled them through the shoulders pinning them to the wall. Both of them let out a scream of pain as the looked down at him. He just smiled at them both as he kept them pinned to the wall.

"How the fuck did you find us?" Shego snarled at him.

"Ask your son" Will said with a sly smile as she looked to her

"Will?" They all heard Jimmy's voice sound.

They looked to the right and saw him, Kim, and the rest of the children come walking into the room. Will looked at Jimmy as he walked forward and looked at him as he stared at the wings that had come from his back. Will looked back to Shego and Tara as he quickly pulled the sharpened wings out of their shoulders. They screamed as they fell to the ground Jimmy quickly ran to Shego's side and looked down at her. Shego sat up, ignoring her injury she looked right to Jimmy who was looking at her.

"What did you tell him?" She growled at her son.

"Nothing, I just talked to him about us being hybrids" Jimmy said stepping back from Shego.

"DID HE EVER FUCKING TELL YOU HE USED TO HUNT OUR KIND. HE SLAUGHTERED HUNDREDS OF OUR KIND" Shego screamed at him.

Jimmy looked at Shego as she had screamed this at him. He slowly looked to Will who still had his wings out and was looking at them. He looked at Jimmy and smiled at him as he stepped in front of Shego and Tara. "Is this true?" Jimmy asked as anger began to lace its way through his voice. A few tears began to slip from his eyes as he stared at Will who was towering over him looking down at him.

"Yes it is, that was when I was human" Will said looking at him.

"Did he also tell you he is the reason that Yori is dead" Tara growled looking up to Will.

"No, that would be mine" Dracula said walking up behind Will.

"I see you two, now where is the bitch who did your dirty work?" Tara snarled as she looked at them.

"Actually you are the female dog…so that makes you the bitch" Bonnie said from behind Kim causing her to jump and let out a startled yelp.

She spun around and looked to see Bonnie looking at her as she stared at her. Suddenly the reincarnated vampire back handed her sending her flying across the room and crashing into the table. Kim groaned out as she rolled around on the splintered wood. She looked up to Jimmy as he looked back to her. Soon her attention was caught by the fact that Bonnie was holding Anne and Chelsie in her clawed hands. Dracula on the other hand held Chelsie by her throat and stared down at them.

Suddenly a pair of roars sounded and everyone looked as Tara and Shego quickly changed into their true lycans. They focused on Will for he seemed like the one they needed to kill first. He answered their transformations with his own. He pulled his trench coat off and as he did his skin became black in color. The hair on his head slowly disappeared and his ears became flat and elongated. His irises became white as his sclera became black like his skin. His teeth became sharpened rows of teeth as he nose flattened to his face. His body grew taller as his ankles moved up creating a V in his legs as his feet were like paws. His fingers became long with sharpened claws as he looked at the two true lycans in front of him.

"Let's see what you two can do" he growled at them.

Suddenly they launched themselves at him and slammed into him knocking him through the wall. The crashed outside into the grassy flats behind the building where they were at. Shego stood up and activated her plasma and roared louder making Will step back a bit but not back down. Tara stood up next to Shego, and they both stared at Will. Suddenly he screeched loudly and launched himself at them. He swung his clawed hand and knocked Shego and Tara to the ground. Hey looked down at them and growled at them as they got back to their feet. He kicked his foot out and sent Tara flying away from him and Shego. He quickly spun around to face Shego and as he did he swung his claws and slashed them across Shego's back.

Her head snapped back and she roared at him as he quickly slashed her across the face. She roared more as he kicked her in the side and she crashed into a tree with a loud thud. She looked back at him as he slowly walked over to her, she looked on as his claws got sharper. He roared out and as he did his wings raised up above his head they were pulled back and ready to strike. He roared out as they arched back more and were ready to finish her off once and for all.

Suddenly Tara slammed into him and knocked him to the ground with a thunderous crash. She latched her teeth deep into the nape of his neck and she violently shook her head. She looked as his hand came up and grabbed her face and slammed her to the ground. He quickly spun her around by her head and began to slash his claws across her chest. She roared out in pain as he continued to claw at her and all of a sudden he stopped causing her to look up at him. Just as she did he shot down and sunk his teeth into her neck causing her to howl even more in pain.

Shego got up and tackled Will off of her and she quickly clawed and scratched at him causing him to roar out in pain. He tried to swing his sharpened wings at her but she managed to doge them as they stabbed at her. She quickly shot her hands out and pinned the wings to the ground and just as she did her feet pinned his arms to the ground. She bared her teeth as she growled at him, she was ready to kill him. Suddenly she felt his feet shoot up and dig into her side. His claws ripped at her flesh causing her to flinch and struggle to hold her place and not let him up.

Suddenly something slammed into Shego knocking her off of him. She rolled across the ground and quickly spun around to see what had just attacked her. Standing over will was Bonnie but she was still gripping onto Kim tightly and not letting her go. She glanced back to Dracula to see he had all four of the children in his hands. Shego roared just as Tara jumped up and prepared to charge him. Just as she did one of Will's wings shot and stabbed her through her shoulder. She roared out and looked over to see Shego coming to her aid. Just as she was almost to Will his other wing came out and it slammed into her left shoulder blade and came out just below her collar bone.

Will smiled as he lifted them both up into the air and looked at them as them as they transformed back into humans once more. His attention drifted back to Dracula as he moved forward forcing the children to move. He stopped when will quickly shoved both of the women to the ground. He looked over to Bonnie and nodded and watched as she quickly shoved her captive to the ground. She stepped on Kim's back and pinned her down to the ground. Dracula smiled cruelly as he threw Jimmy, Anne, and Chelsie into a brick wall knocking them out. He glanced back down to Ashley as she struggled in vein against his grasp. This was the second time he held her in his hands and this time he had plans for her.

"Let her go Dracula" Shego growled at him but as she did Will twisted the wing in her back making her roar out in pain.

"No, I have plans for her, and I want you three to suffer, when we are done you three will be begging us to kill you three" Dracula said with a smile as he looked at the three women.

"FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER, LET OUR CHILDREN GO" Tara screamed as she fought against the sharpened bone in her.

"Now watch what I do and you will know why I was the most feared vampire to ever walk this planet" Dracula said looking at them.

"Dracula…please let the children go, you have us" Kim pleaded as she felt tears slip from her eyes.

"Pay close attention" He said looking at them.

They looked at him as his claws grew out and came to a rest over Ashley's throat. He slowly pressed the claws into her throat and small trickles off blood began to drip to the ground. The scent of the blood caused his eyes to turn black as his irises became a brighter shade of red. He looked down at them and smiled as they each screamed out for him to stop. He looked at each of them as he slowly pushed his claws deeper into her flesh. Suddenly he ripped the claws across her throat ripping out her windpipe and other vitals. He pushed Ashley to the ground in front of himself and looked down as he slowly walked to the side of the bleeding girl. He tasted the blood on his claws and smiled as he looked down at the bleeding and dying child. He kicked her across the ground so that she bounced across the ground and landed next to Kim and Shego. He motioned will and Bonnie to let her parents up.

"ASHLEY" Kim and Shego screamed as they cradled their child. Both of them sobbed as they looked into her eyes as blood poured out of the wounds. Ashley gagged an as she did blood gushed across both of their hands and spilled onto the ground around them. She looked at both of her mothers as they cried over her, as they cradled her.

"We love you, and we are so sorry" Kim sobbed as she and Shego cradled her head.

She looked at them both as they cried over her. She smiled slightly but it only lasted a few seconds as her eyes rolled back into her head. At that moment they watched in utter shock and horror as their daughter died right in front of them , and in their arms. Together they cradled her lifeless body and looked up at Dracula. He had a smile on his face as he walked over to the three remaining unconscious children. He nudged each of them with his foot before he stopped and picked one up. Kim and Shego looked on in horror.

"I guess Jimmy's next" Dracula said with a sadistic laugh.


	10. Chapter Nine: Saving Grace

**Hey folks a new chapter for y'all and i hope you guys enjoy it. there will be an incident in this chapter that will shock y'all. it will also give everyone hope. well i hope wall love this chapter please R&R thanks. Oh i have three things to say befor i go. i made a video slideshow on Youtube called Kigo: Don't wake me. I also made a trailer on you tube as well for a fic i have been reading called JPKigo. by my friend Raischenzo. you can find it on youtube its called JPKigo Trailer. i ask yall check out the trailer and then read the story. and for those who had followed the first one on here. Last Bit Of Humanity well Raischenzo had drew a cover art to it /favourites/#/d4qiz49 that is the link where to find it. if it doesn't work just search Last Bit Of Humanity or Raischenzo. thanks hope yall check them out**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Saving Grace**

Shego was in a world of chaos and pain as she stared down at her dead daughter. She lifted her left hand up and looked at her daughter's blood that covered her hand. She began to breath deeply ad she lifted her head to look at Kim. Kim was still staring at the child's unmoving body that laid in her hands. Shego's eyes slowly lifted back up to Dracula who held Jimmy in his hands. He stared at them with a sadistic smile across his face as he gripped Jimmy by his throat.

"I'll kill you" she mumbled as she stared at Dracula.

"What was that?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" she bellowed as she launched herself at Dracula.

She transformed on the jump into her true lycan form as she flew at him. In the blink of an eye Will's wing slammed into her shoulder and pinned her to the ground causing a yelp. She struggled to try to get free from the sharpened bone in her shoulder blade that had her skewered to the ground. She roared out as she fought against the sharpened bone that had went through her shoulder into the ground. He prepared to strike her across the head to kill her.

"Stop" Dracula said quickly making him look up at him.

"What, we got them right here, we can finish them off once and for all we will never get a better opportunity" Will said looking at him.

"We need the rest of the town to watch" Dracula said as he picked he children up.

Bonnie and Will looked at one another and then they both looked to Dracula as he motioned them to follow him. Bonnie grabbed Kim as Will lifted both Shego and Tara into the air on his wings. They carried them out onto the main street and looked as Dracula walked up onto a pavilion. They then noticed people talking amongst themselves as they looked at the three of them. Bonnie and will pushed their captives onto the ground in front of the pavilion where Dracula stood. They looked around as humans, vampires, and werewolves gathered around and looked at them.

"LISTEN UP MY CHILDREN…" Dracula bellowed as he looked around at everyone. "I AM YOUR GOD, I AM DRACULA AND I AM HERE TO SHOW YOU THAT WE NO LONGER NEED TO LIVE IN FEAR OF THE HUMANS OR ALONG SIDE OF THEM. THE HUMANS WANT TO EXTINGUISH OUR KIND, AND THEY WANT TO EXTINGUISH WEREWOLVES. ITS ALL BECAUSE OF THESE TWO, KIM POSSIBLE AND SAMANTHA GO.

"BECAUSE OF HER BLOOD OUR KIND HAD TO BE TAKEN OUT OF THE SHADOWS WHERE WE BELONGED. NOW THE HUMANS WANT US OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. NOW IT IS OUR TIME MY CHILDREN, IT IS YOUR TIME WEREWOLVES…WE TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEM…AND IT SATARTS WITH THE DEATH OF THE ONES WHO CAUSED THIS"

Shego looked on as Dracula preached to the crowd of humans, vampires, and werewolves. She looked over to Kim as she looked back to her as they listened to him to talk. They both looked to Tara as she laid their not moving, but just listening to what the oldest vampire said. She slowly looked back at her and in some way Shego could see defeat in her eyes. Her eyes drifted back up to the children that were still out cold in Dracula's arms. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from the crowd causing her to look quickly to see what was going on.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the vampires and werewolves begin to slaughter the humans. She looked on as Dracula stood there smiling sadistically as he watched the slaughter unfold in front of him. Glass shattered as humans were thrown out of buildings causing them to slam on the ground. Sometimes a vampire would jump out after them and feed on them. In other cases a werewolf would jump out of the building after them and then proceeded to rip the humans apart. Shego looked away as an explosion sent a car crashing into a building.

XX

Brick quickly reloaded a clip into his MP5 and looked as two werewolves died in front of him. Some vampires crawled across the wall at him, so he quickly raised the gun up. He fired more rounds at the vampires and watched as the rounds ripped through them killing them. He could hear Dracula roaring to his vampire children as they jumped around killing people. He glanced out the window and looked to see Kim, Shego, Tara, and the children were in the grasp of Dracula, Bonnie, and Will Du. He looked at Will, his old trainer, the man that taught him everything about being a Slayer. Now Will was the enemy, and he needed to kill him.

Suddenly there was a crash behind him causing him to turn around and look to see three vampires walking up to him. He quickly snapped the MP5 up and pulled the trigger only to hear the sound of the hammer hitting metal. His eyes went wide as he looked as the vampires while he slowly lowered the submachine gun. He knew they were to fast for him to reload the gun, and he knew they would kill him. He looked around at them as he lowered the gun.

Suddenly the glass exploded behind the vampires making them spin around quickly to look. They looked as a man slowly stood up and looked at them as they stared at him. His hair was brown in color and he had a dark colored goatee that sat on his weathered face. His blue eyes looked at the three of them and they each could see the flakes of red in his eyes. At that moment they all smelled the remains of the vampire on this human. Suddenly he pulled out two pistols and pointed them at the vampires causing them to step back a bit.

"Evening ladies" he said to the three male vampires.

Brick looked on as the man shot two of the vampires in the chest quickly killing them. His attention turned to the last vampire that was standing in front of him. The final vampire looked around at the two ash piles around him and slowly back to the man in front of him. As he looked up a pistol was placed to his forehead between his eyes causing him to focus on the gun. Slowly his eyes drifted back down to the man holding the gun to his head. Suddenly the gun fired and his head snapped back and he froze there for a few seconds before burning up into ash.

"LET THE REVALUATION BEGIN" a powerful voice echoed over the sounds of the dying humans. The sound of the roaring voice caused both of the men to look towards the window.

"Who the hell are you?" Brick asked looking at the man as he walked over to look out the window.

"Ron Stoppable" the man said as he looked out the window.

Brick stopped and looked at him and this action mad Ron stop and look at him. "I thought you were in Alaska?"

"I was, then I saw what was going on down here in the lower forty-eight. I couldn't just sit back and let Kim and Shego face this alone. And you are?" Ron said as he walked up to the window.

"Brick" was all he said as he locked at Ron.

As soon as he looked through it a splash of blood went across the window causing him to pull back quickly. He looked back out to the pavilion and as soon as he did he felt himself go pale. Standing on the pavilion holding tightly onto Kim and laughing as she looked on as the slaughter. Bonnie was alive…his dreams he had been having must have been something to do with his old vampire self. He slowly turned and looked to Brick who was looking at him and looking out the window. He had a plan begin to form in his head as he looked at Brick.

"Alright, I'm going to create a distraction, once I do snag them" Ron said looking at him as he reloaded his pistols.

"And how do you plan on making a distraction, they are killing every human they find" Brick said looking at him.

"That brown haired vampire out there holding onto Kim…she wants me I know this. Once she sees me she will cause enough shit you can get to the women and kids" Ron said quickly as he walked to the door not waiting for Brick's objections.

He kissed both of his pistols and walked outside just as a vampire pinned a child to the ground. He looked down and fired a shot into the vampires head before he could bite the child. He looked as the vampire burned up into ash and the child ran to safety. An explosion went off causing him to look as the car flew into a connivance store window. He looked at the pavilion as he got closer to it and he watched as Bonnie kept looking around laughing.

"HEY…BONNIE" he roared causing the vampire to instantly stop laughing.

He looked as Kim, Shego, and Tara looked at him as people ran behind him. Slowly Bonnie turned to face him and as she did she turned Kim around with her. They looked at him as he stood there looking at him. Just then a vampire launched itself at him but he quickly shot it before it grabbed him. He looked back to Kim and smiled at her before the smile disappeared as he looked back to Bonnie. She stared down at him and he could see the look in her eyes, she wanted to Kill him.

"Bonnie remember why we are here" Dracula said behind her as he clutched onto the children.

"He's here now…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" she screamed as she tossed Kim to the side making her shatter a wooden banister.

Ron smiled as she launched herself at him. He quickly snapped his pistols up and fired rounds at her as he backed up towards a house. He looked as she landed on the ground and walked after him. He stopped for a few seconds and raised a pistol up and shot her in the head. He looked as her head snapped back and slowly she turned back and looked at him. Blood trickled out of the wound before it healed over and she smiled at him. Ron looked at her for a few seconds and he knew something was up, he had just shot her with a UV round. He turned and ran back into a house and slammed the door behind himself. He backed up away from it and started down the hall of the building, although he didn't get far. The door exploded open causing him to stop and look back. Bonnie stood in the doorway looking at him as she slowly stepped through the doorway.

"I've been waiting a long time for this" She hissed as she launched herself at him.

XX

Shego looked as Dracula roared at Bonnie to return to his and Will's side but she didn't listen. She looked over to Tara as she reached her hand up and gripped a hold of the sharpened bony wing in her shoulder. She looked back to Shego and nodded to her showing her the joint in the wing. Shego moved her hand back to where Tara's hand was on the wing in her shoulder. She felt the joint and looked to Tara Who nodded at her. She knew what Tara was planning. Suddenly the blonde lycan twisted her hand violently and the sound of breaking bones filled their ears. Shego took the moment and quickly snapped the bone that pinned her to the pavilion. She spun and rolled over at the same time Tara did just as Will let out a pain filled roar. They were just about to kick him in chest to knock him back when he suddenly came under automatic gunfire. They looked as the bullets passed through his chest and they looked behind him to see Brick reloading his MP5.

Shego looked as Tara jumped up and roared at Will as she slowly transformed into her true lycan form. Shego looked down at the shattered wood laying on the ground at her feet. She quickly dropped down and grabbed a solid piece of it and looked at Dracula as he slowly turned to face them. "Let our fucking children go" She growled as she stabbed the stake through his heart. He roared out with a thunderous roar as he dropped the three children. Shego pushed harder as they both crashed to the ground below. Dracula roared more as he felt the wood pass through his shoulder blade and into the ground. His eyes were now glassed over in a bright red shade as he looked into Shego's amber eyes. Suddenly he threw her off and got up slowly roaring out in pain as he pulled the piece of wood out of his chest. He looked at the blood soaked piece of wood and tossed it aside.

"Why aren't you a pile of ash?" Shego growled as she got back to her feet.

"Like I said before, I'm the first" He growled looking at her as he placed his hand over his chest. He looked as Will ran over to his side and helped him back up. They looked at Tara, Kim, and Brick ran down to Shego's side and looked at them. "Mr. Du lets collect Bonnie and be on our way" He said and with that they both ran into the hose where Bonnie had went in after Ron.

XX

Bonnie looked down at Ron as he groaned in pain. There was shattered glass and crumbled drywall around him. She had thrown him through the wall, and she was slowly going to kill him. She was going to make him suffer for what he had done to her all those years ago. She looked at him and quickly and sharply kicked him sending him into a wall. She shot forward and pinned him to the and hissed at him as she trailed a finger across his face. She tasted his blood and it still tasted as sweet as she remembered. "I'm going to turn you again…and then I'll make you suffer more" She hissed at him as she moved her tongue over his cheek.

"Fuck you" He growled at her.

"BONNIE" she heard Dracula roar as he ran into the room.

"Not now, I have him" she said looking at her.

"We leave now goddamn it" He growled as he pulled her away from him.

"NO" she screamed as she fought against Dracula's grasp.

He pulled her to him and looked into her eyes and she seemed to fear the bright red shade of his eyes. "There will be another time for this now move" He growled at her.

She nodded and looked to Will who was covered in blood and was covered in lacerations from his fight with Tara. She looked back down to Ron as he groaned and sat up to look at them. She quickly punched him across the face and looked as he fell back against the wall. She turned and looked at Dracula and Will as they started to the back door of the house. She followed after them and all three of them disappeared into the mountains behind the town.

XX

Kim and Shego picked up Ashley's lifeless body and together they carried her into a house and laid her on the bed. Both had tears in their eyes as they pulled a sheet over her body. After they had done that they threw their arms around one another and slowly looked back to see the rest of the group including the kids in the other room. Everyone was hurt by Ashley's death. They both slowly got up and walked into the room and looked at everyone. At that moment Jimmy and Anne ran forward and wrapped their arms around them both.

"Brick…I want you to take the three children and go somewhere where they will be safe. We lost one child we won't loose another" Shego said looking at him.

"Will do, I know just the place" He said as he moved over to a car.

Kim, Shego, and Tara each held the children in their arms as they softly said their good bys to them. It was a hard decision for them but they knew it was one that had to be made. It had to be one to protect the children, if they don't live the children will…and that was the important thing. They each had a few tears in their eyes as the car drove off leaving them in the remains of the town. They each turned and looked at each other as the sun started to rise. Ron looked at Tara and then to both Kim and Shego as they each gave him a hug for saving their lives.

"What now?" Kim asked looking to Shego.

"There is only one man who has faced Dracula" Shego said looking to Tara.

"Drakken?" Tara questioned.

"Drakken" she said back to her.

XX

Deep in space the multicolored comet had just passed through the asteroid belt. It turned on its axis as it drifted towards the sun of the solar system. It drifted pass the red planet, Mars. Suddenly a meteor slammed into the side of the comet sending come pieces of it falling towards the red planet. The comet slowly turned from the sun and it started drifting towards a blue and green planet. It was now on a collision course with Earth.

XX

Dracula roared out in pain as he felt the wounds heal over. His eyes slowly drifted back to Bonnie as she worked on the wounds in his chest. He breathed in deeply and he could feel the wound heal more causing him more pain. His eyes closed as he breathed some more forcing his body to quickly heal. He looked at Bonnie as she spread more of her blood across his wound. He slowly looked over to Will as he too started to heal as well. Dracula reached up and grabbed a hold of Bonnie's hand stopping her, and causing her to look up at him.

"Well, the war is in full swing now, the humans and our kind are at each other's necks. Now we can move around undetected" He said as he reset his broken arm with a loud crack and an even louder roar of pain.

"Thank you very much MR. Du, you have done well" Dracula said from behind him.

Will arched an eyebrow when he heard the tone of Dracula's voice. He turned and looked to see him standing directly behind him. He looked at him and then noticed that his claws were out. He quickly looked back up to him and just as he did Dracula's clawed hand shot out. It stabbed it's way through his chest and came out of his back sending blood splashing across the wall behind him. He looked down as Dracula quickly pulled his pulled his blood covered arm. Du looked down and his eyes grew wide as he looked down at his hand. At that moment he saw in Dracula's hand his still beating heart. Slowly he looked back up at him as he raised the blood covered hand and heart up to Will's eyes.

"Your help is no longer required" Dracula said as Will fell to the ground at his feet in a lifeless corpse. Slowly he lifted the blood covered heart up to his mouth and drank the last of the blood and at that moment he could feel his wound fully heal over. He looked back to Bonnie as she stood their looking in in shock that he had just killed Will. Slowly he looked at her as she walked up to him and looked at him.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" She asked looking at him.

"No, you still are useful. Remember there are two surefire ways to kill a hybrid. Take the heart out, or cut the head off" He said as he picked up Will's dead body.

He looked at his still open eyes as his claws grew long. He quickly swung them and as he did the claws cleaved through the flesh straight to the bone. He swung it again and this time he removed Will's head. He looked into the hybrid's eyes and then just tossed the head to the side. Together Dracula and Bonnie walked out of the house they were in. Dracula only stopped long enough to light a road flare and then toss it back into the house. He looked as the house started to burn and slowly he turned and walked to join Bonnie as the house exploded from the gas line catching. War was raging all over the world, but now Dracula was on his own quest for war. He was going to kill Kim and Shego, and then rule the world.


	11. Chapter Ten:Predator or Prey

**Hey folks a new chapter for yall and this one will have yall begging for the next chapter. this one has a twist none of yall would expect and i hope yall enjoy it so please R&R and if yall want it bad enough ill have a new chapter up by monday or tuesday**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Predator or Prey**

Felix walked into the smoking remains of Cougar Falls, he stopped just to nudge a dead man with his boot. He looked into the town and walked towards the center of the destroyed town. He wore a blue and white wind breaker and a pair of black jeans. His hair was trimmed up while he had a ruff and cleanly trimmed beard and mustache. As he walked he suddenly pulled out his pistol and fired a shot to his left causing an explosion to go off. He walked through the smoke and dust cloud and continued further into town looking for any sign of his targets. He holstered his pistol and stopped in front of a destroyed pavilion. He looked it over before the sound of ruble being pushed aside caught his attention. He turned around to see a blood covered and wounded woman crawling out of a destroyed building. He looked to see her holding onto a toddler in her arms.

"Please…help" she pleaded to him.

He slowly turned and walked over to her as she stopped moving and looked at him. He got to her and pushed some of the slabs of concrete off of her and gently rolled her over. He stopped for a brief second and looked to see the werewolf bite mark in her bicep. He looked at her as he gently rolled her over to see the child was fine and un hurt just crying. He looked at the woman as she moved up against a destroyed wall and looked up at Felix. He placed the butt of his sniper rifle on the ground and knelt down and looked her in the eyes. She looked back at him as he just stared at her.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

"Dracula happened…I always thought he was just a legend, but he's fucking real. He started a riot last night, calling it the revolution, he caused the vampires and werewolves to attack all humans. The only thing that stopped it was a black haired woman, a red haired woman, a blonde haired woman who turned into a silver furred lycan, and two men. Dracula, and the two people he was with had captured the women and three children. The two men managed to save them and let them get free before they could be hurt" she explained as she looked to Felix.

"Where did they go after everything was over…the women, kids and men?" he asked as he looked at her.

"The blonde haired man too the children and went north, while the other man and women went south" she replied looking at him.

"What is south of here that Kim and Shego want" he asked himself as he stood back up. Then it hit him he knew they were going to the Slayer's main base. But his mission was to get the children and Brick had went north. Brick Flagg…a man he had unfinished business with, and he knew Brick had unfinished business with him. They had bad blood between one another, and it went back almost ten years.

"Are you going to help me?" the woman asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry its to late for you" He replied.

Suddenly he pulled his pistol out and shot her in the head with a silver bullet. He looked as blood and brain matter sprayed out across the slabs behind her head. He looked as the child suddenly jumped and looked at the mother's face as it swayed lightly. Her eyes slowly drifted over to Felix's boots and slowly up to his face. In seconds her eye drifted over to the pistol that had just killed her mother as it slowly turned to her. The last thing she saw before she joined her mother was the flash of the muzzle as Felix pulled the trigger.

XX

Shego was driving the car and as she did she looked out across the flats of Texas. They had made good time driving across the country, seeing as how the cops and army had enough to deal with. She saw signs all across the country of the war, in a small town they had just passed humans were burning infected bodies. She looked over to Kim as she napped in the front seat next to her. Tara and Ron were also asleep in the back seat of the car. She smiled slightly as she looked back to the main road, but soon her thoughts drifted to the children. She knew they were safe, Brick was a Navy Seal so she knew nothing would hurt them, not without a big fight first.

She looked as she saw the first signs of the base they were looking for. She nudged Kim awake and called back to Ron and Tara telling them they were close. She looked back to the road and as she did she saw two Black Hawk helicopters fly out of the base and at that moment they both landed in the road causing her to screech to a stop in the road. They looked as the soldiers jumped out of the helicopters and pointed their guns at them. Slowly the four of them climbed out of the car with their arms raised as the group of soldiers came around them.

"You are approaching a restricted base, state your business" One of the men said as he stepped forward.

"We are here to see Betty and Drakken" Shego replied.

"I don't know who you are talking about" The man said looking at her.

"Tell Betty Samantha and Kim Go are here" Kim said stepping forward.

The soldier looked at her for a few seconds before he touched his radio and relayed the information back to the base. He stood there for a few seconds every so often he would nod as he looked at the group of four. Soon he motioned them to get back into their car as the soldiers moved to the helicopters. The one helicopter picked up and started to fly base, while the other hovered behind the car. Shego put the car in gear and they drove towards the base as the helicopter followed behind them. They pulled into the base and looked around to see wounded men being taking to a medical building. They looked as Betty walked up to their car and looked at them as they climbed out.

"We just had a battle at the border, we won but he took a hard blow" she said with a sigh as she lit a cigarette.

"Pardon us if we don't give a fuck about what happened to you, Ashley died at the hands of Dracula. We are here to see Drakken, he may know how to kill Dracula" Shego said looking at her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and I'll take you to Drakken" she said as she motioned them to follow her to the main building.

XX

Drakken sat in his cell reading the days news paper as he ate some chili for his lunch. He stopped for a few seconds and took a drink of a soda, although he was a prisoner they still treated him good. He stopped just long enough to look at his pale skin, it has been years but he still missed being a lycan. He turned back and looked at his paper as he took another bite of his chili. He stopped long enough to look up as some soldiers walked into his cell and looked at him.

They looked at him as they pulled out a pair of handcuffs and dangled them in front of the door. He let out a sigh as he folded the paper up and walked to the door and placed his hands through the door. He listened as they placed the cuffs around his hand. He backed up and looked as they opened the door up and he slowly walked out of the cell. They escorted him down the hall into a large room where tables sat in the room. He looked to see Kim, Shego, Tara, and Ron, and when he saw them he growled

"KIM AND SHEGO" he bellowed as he was pushed to a table.

"Nice to see you too Drakken" Shego said as she sat down across from him.

"You are still a lycan, I guess the universe didn't feel you needed to be cured" He said with a chuckle.

Shego growled as her eyes changed to the amber eyes of the werewolf. She shot forward and grabbed a hold of Drakken by his throat and slammed him to the table. She growled at him and looked at him in the eyes as he grabbed the man tightly. Soon Shego slowly released him and backed up and walked over to Kim. She looked back to Tara as she moved forward and took a spot behind Drakken. Ron on the other hand stood behind Kim and Shego as they looked at Drakken.

"We have a problem that only you can help us with" Shego said looking at him.

"Well forgive me if I decline" he said with a growl.

Suddenly Tara gripped a hold of Drakken by the back of his neck and slammed his head off of the table with a loud crack. She pulled his head back up and then quickly slammed it off of the table again this time when Tara brought his head back up there was blood across his. He groaned as she released him and placed her hands on the table next to him and looked at him. He looked back into her blue and green eyes as she stared at him.

"As you can see we are in no mood for bullshit" Shego growled looking at him. "Dracula has been awakened."

Drakken stopped his groaning and looked right at Shego as she nodded at him. He wiped the blood away from his nose and slowly looked at Shego and then to Kim. He stood up and walked around the table as he wiped the blood away from his face. He looked around at them and slowly sat down to look at them. He knew it was trouble if Dracula had come back. "Are you sure it was him?" he asked looking at Shego.

"Yes I'm fucking sure, he killed one of my children" Shego snarled at him.

"I see, well then we're all dead…I told you about the time I faced him and I was lucky to survive that. But I got closer to killing him then anyone, even closer then Van Helsing" Drakken said looking at them all.

"Well what happened?" Kim asked looking at him.

XX

_**(Drakken's POV for flashback, Romania 1602)**_

_I used to be a slave to Dracula and Dementor, although when me and Dementor were humans we were good friends. But When I became a werewolf and Dementor became a vampire things changed. Dracula saw werewolves as vermin so they would turn us into slaves. Every month during the full moon Dracula would select three werewolves turn them loose and then he would hunt them down with Dementor and other vampires. Much like a fox hunt just the fox hunted them too._

_Well they eventually picked me for this hunt, after almost two hundred years I knew about the hunts, I knew about the stretch of woods they used. This night Dementor chose to bring Bonnie along for the hunt. Me and two other werewolves were rounded up into a carriage and drove out to the woods. Before we got there we had changed into our true lycan forms but we couldn't get out cause it was lined with silver. Once there the doors opened we jumped out into the woods and I barked orders to the other werewolves but they didn't listen. They ran off into the woods leaving me there making me face the wooded lot alone. I took off into the woods in a different direction then they had gone. _

_I had ran so far before I heard a loud roar of pain and then some yelps…one of the other werewolves had just been killed. I sniffed the air and I could tell I was getting close to the edge of the lot. Dracula had constructed silver fences around it so non could escape, although I knew where there was a weak point. I turned and looked to see Dracula standing there looking at me. At that point I heard another pain filled roar and more yelps signaling the other wolf was dead. At that point I looked to Dracula as he pulled out a silver lined sword._

_He suddenly launched himself at me and I quickly dodged out of his way as he slashed a tree. I spun around and roared at him as swung the sword at me again and this time I caught his hand. I shot forwards and slammed him into a tree and roared at him. I quickly bit him in the nape of his neck. He screeched out in pain as I shook my head violently, I was going to kill him. Suddenly he kicked me back almost twenty yards ripping some of the flesh from him. I crashed to the ground and looked up at him as he covered the wound on his shoulder. _

_I roared out as I jumped to my feet and launched myself at him. I moved to fast for him to dodge me so I slammed him into a boulder. He roared out in pain and looked at me as I prepared to strike, and finish him. I could tell he had gotten weak from loosing blood and from the lycan virus. But I guess it sparked something inside of him, because at that moment he began to transform. His skin became a red color and his eyes turned yellow in color. His head started to sprout horns as spikes came out of his shoulders, and went down his arms. I looked at him as he roared at me and when he did his lower jaw split open and showing a large collection of teeth. His fingers grew long and his claws became sharper. I looked at him as he kicked me away from him and into a tree. He was in his true form now and he was ten times stronger then me. I know for a fact he could take on a hybrid and survive. I knew I had to get away so I turned and ran, I ran for the weak link in his silver fence._

XX

"I got away that night and then came back and released the rest of the werewolves" Drakken said looking at everyone. "A werewolf did more to him then anything else could, I seemed like the lycan virus hurt him. A werewolf might be the only thing that can kill him…but I hope to god you never see his true form."

"What about a bio-weapon?" Kim asked looking at him.

"You have one?" Drakken said looking at her. "In theory it could work."

"Betty does, the one made from Kim's blood" Shego said looking at her then to Drakken. "How can we find him?"

"Dracula always has humans move around for him, that way he doesn't get detected" Drakken said looking at her.

"But wait, what about Bonnie, she died in the battle of Anderson Lake how was she raised?" Tara chimed in making Drakken look back at her.

"She was just thrown out into the sun right?" he asked looking back at her and he saw her nod. "Well her skull was left, when a vampire gets staked it destroys the whole body. When a vampire is exposed to the sun the skull is all that is left, and you can raise a vampire from that."

"How?" Tara asked, her eyes growing wide with the thought of bringing Yori back.

"One would need to take the skull and cover it in blood, after doing this one would then have to smear blood across the table. With doing this it will allow everything to rebuild itself. It takes hours to do it but in the end the vampire is back and they are the same person when they died" Drakken explained as he looked at Tara.

Tara looked at him as she let his words sink in, she still had Yori's skull back home. She could raise Yori from the dead, and now she knew how to do it. She looked over to Kim, Shego, and Ron as they looked at her each of them knew that she was going to try it.

"What about a lycan, or a lycan/human hybrid?" Kim dared to ask looking at Drakken.

"I'm sorry, there is no way to raise a lycan from the dead, once they are dead they are gone forever. I'm truly sorry about that" he said looking at Kim and Shego.

Shego nodded to him and got up and looked to the door where a guard was. She motioned him to take Drakken away from them. She stopped long enough to look at Drakken as he stood up and was taken away. Together the four of them walked out of the room and were taken up to Betty's office. They walked in to see her sitting at the desk looking at some field reports. Slowly the leader of the Slayers looked up at them as they walked up to her desk.

"He give you what you want?" she asked looking at them.

"Yeah, now we have something to ask you?" Shego spoke up looking at her.

"What?" Betty asked sitting back in her chair.

"We need the bio-weapon you made from my blood" Kim said looking at her.

"Why would you need that?" she asked them.

"We are going to kill Dracula with it, its our best shot" Shego said looking at her.

Betty sat there for a few seconds looking at them as they looked at her. She thought about it, this group managed to single handily bring down both werewolves and vampires and their leadership. She knew they could get more down then her army could, but there was one problem. _Were-Vamp _was still out there waging a war with the werewolves and vampires, and the government was backing them up. She knew she needed to distract them long enough so that they could get to Dracula. She nodded slightly as she stood up from her desk and walked over to her wall, and moved a picture. She looked at a wall safe and placed her hand on the palm scanner and watched as it glowed white. She opened it up and pulled out a case that had a bio-hazard sticker on it. She sat it down on the table and punched in a code into it and watched as it opened.

She reached in and gently picked up the glass ball that was green in color. She showed it to them all as she moved it to another case for them. Once it was in there she passed the case to Shego who took it gently. Together the five of them walked outside of the building and looked around. The night had come and the flats were alight with the crescent moon and the stars. It sent beautiful white light across the flat plains around the base. Suddenly there was an explosion that caught everyone's attention and make them turn around.

In the distance they saw a bright glowing object flying towards the base. Shego's eyes went wide when she looked at it. Even at the distance it was at she could see the colors, and there was a multitude of them. They all watched as the comet streaked past the base and disappeared behind some hills. They all looked to see the bright flash along with another explosion. A few seconds later they felt the aftershock of the comet hitting the ground. Shego turned and looked at Betty who was standing behind her and she too had watched what had just happened.

"MOVE TO SECURE THE LOCATION OF IMPACT" Betty bellowed as she moved over to a hummer.

Kim, Shego, Tara, and Ron got into their car and followed the lines of hummers and helicopters as they flew in the direction of the impact. Shego knew what it was so she sped up and followed Betty's hummer very closely. She scanned the flats until she saw the faint glow off about a mile away to her left. She quickly cut the wheel and drove out onto the flats and sped towards the crater. When she got close she slammed on the brakes and parked the car. As soon as it was parked she got out and ran to the top of the crater and looked down. As soon as she did she gasped loudly as she looked at the glowing rock.

She ran down the side of the crater and up to the glowing rock. She stared at it for a few seconds and as she did it glowed several different colors lighting her face up. She smiled slightly as she reached out and touched the comet, it was the same one that gave her, her powers. Oddly enough when she touched it, it was cold to the touch not hot. She closed her eyes and as she did her mind jumped back to the day, the day she got her powers.

XX

_**(Twenty-two years ago, 2002, Go City)**_

_Shego sat inside of the tree house behind her parents mansion reading the latest issue of TEEN VOGUE. Her hair was a blonde color and were eye were a soft golden color. She glanced over to her brothers as they played their games like normal boys would. Her attention turned back out the window to look at the rain as it fell from the sky. She smiled slightly as she turned the page in the magazine and looked over more articles._

_Suddenly they heard an explosion causing them all to jump and run to the window of the tree house and look up. Almost as soon as they did a multi colored comet slammed into the tree house, sending jets of green, blue, red, and purple plasma high into the sky. Shego could feel what the comet had done to her as she slowly pushed the rubble off of herself. She glanced over and she could see her brothers climbing out of the rubble as well but she could only see their outlines in the dust._

_She groaned as she reached her hand up and gently stroked her face where she felt some blood at. Suddenly she pulled her hand back when she saw the color of her skin. Her skin had a soft green color to it and she instantly got up and moved over to a puddle and looked down. At that moment she saw her eyes were now a bright green color and her hair was as black as night. She started breathing heavily as she quickly backed away from the puddle. When she did her hands came alight with the bright green plasma that had shot into the sky. She began to shake her hands violently trying to throw the plasma off of herself. When the plasma wouldn't come off she screamed out as she looked to the sky, she now felt like a monster._

XX

Shego opened her eyes as the scream still echoed through her head. She glanced up as helicopters flew overhead and dropped troops off to secure the area. She looked back to the comet as it glowed around her. She slowly removed her hand and looked at the comet as she backed up away from it. She stopped for a few seconds as Kim came to her side and looked at her. When she got to her side Kim could see tears slipping from her wife's eyes as she looked in her direction. She could see they weren't tears of pain or tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.

"I can finally be cured Kimmie…I can be human once more" she said with a slight chuckle.

XX

Brick sat in the living room of his home in middle Saskatchewan Canada. He took a few seconds and looked at his left hand and looked at the wedding band that was still on his finger. His eyes soon drifted up to the wall and looked to see pictures of him and a beautiful woman with auburn colored hair. Her blue eyes matched his and their hair mixed together as they smiled in the picture. He had watched her get bit by a werewolf which he had killed, but too late, she had been infected.

He wasn't a slayer at the time, although he was still a Navy seal, and at the time he did live in the states. But once it was established people were out to kill her because she was infected. By that time he had became a slayer and was helping the infected. He had tried to hide her while he smuggled her into Canada, but it didn't work out for she was pregnant. He would never turn her or his unborn child into _Were-Vamp_, but in the end it failed. They were caught and she was executed by a _Were-Vamp _soldier named Felix. When he could he would kill him, he would make him suffer for killing his wife.

Jus then the doorbell rang causing him to look up. "PIZZA'S HERE" he called to the kids down in the basement. Suddenly he heard them all cheering and come running up the steps. He smiled as they ran by into the dinning room and took their seats at the table. He thought about how good of a job Kim, Shego, Tara, and Yori had done raising them. He opened the door and looked at the pizza delivery guy who had his hat tipped down. "How much I owe you friend?" he asked as he reached for his wallet..

"Umm…your life" the man said making Brick look up at him.

Just as he did the man lifted his head up and looked into Brick's eyes and as soon as he did Brick stepped back with a gasp. "Felix?" he said staring at him.

"The one and only" he said as he kicked him back sending him crashing through the door and crashing down his steps into his basement.

"KIDS RUN AND HIDE" Brick bellowed as he got to his feet and looked up but he didn't see Felix.

"I'm behind you" Felix said causing Brick to move around quickly.

"How the fuck did you move so quickly?" Brick growled as he turned to face him. When he did he saw that Felix had an ax in his hands and was staring at him.

"Experiments old friend, what Barken was doing with the vampires and werewolves we were catching was taking their blood. The scientist managed to isolate all of the genes in the viruses. I have all of their strengths, and none of their weaknesses…that include their thirst for human blood. I'm still human, just upgraded" Felix said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck you are you killed my wife, I'm going to kill you" Brick said as he pulled out a knife.

Just as he did Felix swung the ax and the blade slammed into his gut making him spit up blood. Felix pushed him off of the blade causing him to fall to the ground with a crash. He walked over and looked down at him as he coughed up more blood across himself. "Where are the children?" Felix asked as he looked down at Brick. The man said nothing as he looked at him. "Hey, I 'axed' you a question" Felix growled at him.

Suddenly he brought the ax down hard into Brick's chest and then into his gut. He struck Brick again with the ax sending an arc of blood across the floor. He looked down as he quickly brought the blade of the ax down on Bricks knee causing him to scream out as his knee was crushed into a bloody mass. He looked up as Felix kept bringing the ax down into his but until his internal organs were spilled out onto the floor. Brick looked back up at him as he let out a bloody sigh causing Felix to look at him.

"You have something to tell me?" Felix asked looking at him.

"Yeah…fuck you" he growled with a chuckle.

Felix looked at him for a few seconds before he swung the ax one last time. This time the blade went through Brick's throat and connected into the wooden pillar behind him. At that moment he watched as Brick's head slowly rolled off of his body into the pile of blood and organs. He looked up towards the steps as he heard a soft cry, it was the cry of one of the children. He smiled as he walked up the steps and followed the scent up the steps up to the second floor. He stopped for a few seconds and looked towards the bedroom to his right. He walked in and walked over to the closet and opened the door. He smiled as the children screamed out as he reached in and grabbed a hold of them. He caught them, and now he needed to bring them back to New York City, his mission was complete. Now he had one more mission left; kill Dracula, Bonnie, Shego, and Kim.


	12. Chapter Eleven:Changing Tides

**Well as promised its tuesday and i got a new chapter up for every on. first i want to say two things on happy birthday Jay aka Jordan. second my friend Raischenzo has made a cover art for this story. check it out go to deviantart and search Last Bit of Humanity Rise of Evil. its an epic drawling. well onto the action i hope yall enjoy it please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**Changing Tides**

Barken stood in front of some captured vampires as they were pushed into a transport truck. He looked over as three werewolves were pushed into another truck. He took a drag on his cigar and watched as the trucks trove off towards his island fortress, it used to be Manhattan. Now the city island was turned into a fortress to protect _Were-Vamp _headquarters. He looked to see five slayers on their knees surrounded by his troops and they looked down at them. Barken walked up and looked at them as he carefully smoothed out his suit. Even with a war going on Barken still wore nice suits to show his status. He looked to his troops and nodded at them as he turned around to walk away.

As he walked he could see the muzzle flashes light up the ground in front of him as the Slayers were executed. He stopped when a black SUV pulled up to where he was at and out jumped Felix. He smiled as he walked over to the SUV to join Felix as he lit a cigarette and opened the back of the SUV up. Barken walked back around and looked to see three young teenage looking children bound and gagged. They were unconscious and piled into a heap as they laid across the folded down seats. Barken motioned three men to take the children and load them into another vehicle.

"Well, now we can stop hunting Du" Barken said as he looked at Chelsie.

"Why is that?" Felix asked looking at him.

"We have a hybrid now. Good work my boy now we need to kill Kim and Shego, as well as Dracula. We can claim him as the one who started this up rising in the world" Barken said as he patted Felix on the back.

"Well, we can take out the mother's easily" Felix said looking over to Barken.

"How do you think that?" He said looking to Felix.

"We have something they want" Felix replied as he nodded towards the car that took the children away.

XX

Shego looked as the comet was loaded into an AC-130 so it could be taken to Alaska, taken to Amy. She then looked over as Tara got into a hummer and drove away leaving them there. When she had found out that she could raise Yori from the dead with just her skull she chose to go back to Middleton. Now Kim, Shego, and Ron were all that was left to take on Dracula, Bonnie, and Du. The plane took off and flew north and it was escorted by fighter jets. Shego couldn't help but scream a scream of joy as the plane disappeared from sight. She slowly turned and looked to Kim who was just as happy as she was that the idea of Shego being human once more. Suddenly Shego's phone rang causing her to look down and take it out of her pocket.

"Brick's calling" she said as she answered the phone. "Hey Brick how are…"

"_The kids, well they are fine, sleeping now and they are just fine. Brick however has fallen to pieces" _a smooth talking voice came through the phone.

"Who the hell is this and where are our children?" she growled as she looked at Kim and Ron.

"_Don't worry about who I am as to where your children are, Come to New York City. You can face Mr. Barken and the whole Were-Vamp corp." _the voice said as the phone went dead.

Shego pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it as the sun began to peak over the horizon. She slowly looked at Kim and Ron as they walked up to look at her. She slowly looked to Kim who was looking at her as she slowly closed the phone.

"Samantha what is it?" Kim asked looking at her.

"_Were-Vamp _has the kids" Shego said in a worried tone.

She turned and ran across the base with Kim and Ron hot on her heals. She jumped over a tank as it rolled by to join the rest of the armor regiment. She knew she needed Betty now, now more then ever. She stopped for a few seconds and looked around as some hummers drove by. Once the dust cleared she saw Betty by a building looking over reports. She ran forward quickly and came to a stop in front of Betty causing the woman to look at her.

"What is it Shego?" she asked looking at her.

"The _Were-Vamp Corporation _has our children, and they want us to come to New York City" Shego said looking at her as she gasped for breath.

Betty looked at her for a few seconds before she looked over to Kim and Ron as they came up behind her. She passed the reports to the soldier next to her and slowly lowered her head. She walked forward and placed a hand gently on Shego's shoulder and looked up to Shego with her left eye. Her eye drifted to Kim and she could see they were both ready to go to war to save their children. She slowly turned and walked back over to the soldier and whispered something to him. The man nodded and saluted her as he turned and ran off into the base. At that moment alarms started blaring causing the base to quickly come alive with soldiers running. They ran out onto the main base and looked as Betty walked up in front of them holding a mega phone.

"SOLDIERS PREPARE FOR BATTLE, WE ARE LAUNCHING AN ALL OUT ATTACK ON NEW YORK CITY. IF THIS WORKS WE WILL BE DEALING A DEATH BLOW TO _WERE-VAMP_. WE WILL BE ATTACKING IN TWO DAYS" Betty barked into the mega phone.

"Two days?" Shego asked looking at her.

"It will take that long just to mobilize everything, including calling in some old favors. This also gives you a chance to raise a small army of werewolves and vampires, we will need all the help we can get" Betty said looking at her.

Shego looked at her as she walked away barking orders as troops ran around to get things together. Shego turned and looked towards Kim and Ron and quickly they ran to their car. Shego started the car up and looked over to Kim as she climbed inside of the car. Ron hopped into the back seat and looked forward to Kim and Shego as Shego started the car and they drove away from the base.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked looking at them.

"Drakken and Dementor had a neutral hiding spot to stay low from the Slayers. It was a place where vampires and werewolves could be away from fighting for a bit. It was well hidden and no one could find it. It is in the hills of Kentucky, back in the remote roads where Moon shiners used to run" Shego explained as they drove away.

It took them close to a day to get to Kentucky, and they still had five hours to get to where they needed to go. They pulled into a small town to get gas for the car. Shego stood outside and began to pump gas as Kim and Ron went inside to get something to snack on and pay for the gas. Shego looked as people started yelling and screaming as they pushed a man forward down the main street of town. She looked as they pushed him into a square in the middle of town. She looked and she saw what looked like the remains of several werewolves and vampires. She knew that this man was a werewolf, but she knew she needed to keep low and quiet. She heard the sound of the gas shutting off so she put the nozzle away. She closed the gas cap and turned around and quickly stopped when she saw a man standing there looking at her.

"How you doing today sweet thang?" he asked checking her out.

"Not interested bub" she said as she started to walk towards the store.

"Hey I wasn't finished talking to you" he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I don't have time to deal with some white trash bullshit so let me go" she growled turning to face him. Her eyes changed and an animal growl escaped her lips, her focus was on her children not some town full of paranoid rednecks.

"ITS HER…SHE'S THE FUCKING WEREWOLF" the man screamed out making passers stop and look.

Shego looked around as people started walking towards her and each of them carried some type of weapon. She looked around as a suddenly roar of pain was heard causing her to look in the direction. The first werewolf they had just been killed and now they were coming after her. She tried to move to the car and get a gun but as she did a shot rang out knocking her to the ground. She growled as she looked over at her shoulder. She was shot with a normal lead core bullet which meant it hurt bad but it wouldn't kill her. She looked as they threw ropes around her and restrained her down to the ground.

She fought and struggled as the humans began to pull her along towards the execution area. She roared at them as she struggled against the ropes as they wrapped tightly around her. She heard a scream from behind her and she glanced back to see Kim coming out of the store to her rescue. She could see her eyes had changed into their multi colors. She ran quickly over the towards them but suddenly two men tackled her to the ground to keep her from getting to close. Once they saw her eyes they bound her up and started forcing her along with Shego. They yelled for Ron and he came out of the store with his pistols out.

He quickly fired two shots killing two men. Just as he turned to fire another shot he got hit across the face with the butt of a deer rifle. Kim roared out as she struggled against the ropes. She looked as Shego activated her plasma quickly burning and cutting her way through the ropes. She quickly freed herself and roundhouse kicked several humans away from herself. She launched herself at the people who had restrained Kim but stopped.

Kim quickly spun her body around causing the men holding onto her to fly through the air. She quickly flexed her body causing the ropes to snap. She looked around as the humans ran at her quickly. She looked at them as she quickly kicked them knocking them into the building. Shego jumped and landed behind Kim and got into a fighting stance with her plasma activated and her back against Kim's. Just as they were ready to fight two men ran at Kim.

She quickly punched a fist out and hit one of the men in the nose knocking him to the ground hard. She quickly kicked her foot out and she kicked the other man in the gut causing him to double over. She quickly grabbed the man and brought her knee up quickly connecting with the man's nose knocking him back across the ground. She spun around as a man brought a sledgehammer at her. She ducked under the strike and kicked her foot out sending the man flying into a group of people. She caught the sledgehammer for it had been knocked free of the man's hands. She spun around with the hammer and slammed it into a man's chest and knocked him across the road.

Shego roared as she grabbed a man by his shoulders and brought her knee up into the man's groin. She heard him howl out in pain as his hands went down and covered up the sensitive area. He looked up to Shego as she brought her head to his and knocked him to the ground. She turned and launched herself at a man as he tried to tackle her and take her down. She quickly brought her foot up and brought it down onto the top of the man's head sending him into the ground. She turned as a man raised his gun up and pointed it at her when a gunshot suddenly rang out. The man crumpled to the ground and Shego looked to see Ron sitting up holding a smoking gun. She looked around to see her and Kim had defeated the whole crowd of people.

Shego looked down and she could see the man who she had first encountered laying on the ground groaning. She held out her hand and Ron tossed her a pistol and she walked over to the man. She pushed him over and looked as he had some blood dripping down from the side of his head. He looked up at Shego and groaned as she knelt down and placed the barrel of the pistol under his chin. "How did you know who I was?" she asked looking into the man's eyes.

"I will never tell" he said looking at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and placed the muzzle of the pistol to the man's knee. She looked back to the man and arched an eyebrow and still he said nothing. She fired a shot into the man's knee causing him to scream out in pain. She looked back to the man as he struggled to get free from her. She quickly gripped a hold of him and pulled him closer to herself. She got close to him and looked as him as she asked again. Again he said nothing so she placed the gun to his other knee and fired a shot into his other knee. She looked as his blood spilled across the ground from his wounds.

"WHO?" she screamed at him.

"DRACULA…IT WAS COUNT DRACULA,…he came to the town a week ago and he said to look out for a black haired werewolf traveling with a redheaded woman. He said that if you come into the town kill you both, so you two will be out of his way when he takes the world over" he said looking at her.

Shego looked at him as she slowly got up and looked to Ron and Kim. Together they started back towards the car but Shego stopped. She spun around with the pistol and shot the man in the head knocking him back to the ground dead. She turned and looked back to Kim and Ron and neither one of them said something as they got in the car. She got into the and they drove off towards the mountains. Shego looked around at the trees and she looked as some deer ran by and disappeared into the bushes. She stopped and looked at a large section of bushes and trees in the middle of the dirt road she was on. She looked as the sun shined through the trees lighting the area up.

"Where are we?" Kim asked as her and Shego got out of the car.

Shego said nothing as she slowly walked forward to the bushes and looked at them. She ripped down a small section and looked to see a bio scanner in the bushes. She placed her hand on it and looked at it as suddenly she grunted and slowly pulled her hand back. She looked at the six small bloody holes were left in her hand, one on each finger and one in the palm of her hand. She closed her hand and breathed slightly as she felt the small wounds quickly heal. She looked as the scanner flashed red three times and then flashed green. They heard the sound of buzzing and the bushes cleared away to the side exposing the road.

"This is the safe lands, called Moon Shiner's grove" she said as she climbed into the car.

They drove down the dirt road until they saw a clearing about five hundred yards in diameter. There was a glowing object in the middle of the clearing and it shot a glowing beam into the sky. When one would look it they could see what looked like tree tops above the area. Vampires were walking out in the middle of the day as were werewolves. Shego stopped the car when a guard held his hand up and stopped her by the gate to the safe zone.

"State your business" he said looking into the car. Once he looked in his eyes went wide when he saw Shego and Kim. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We need an army to attack _Were-Vamp _in a joint attack with the slayers" she replied looking at him. He looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded and flagged them forward. Shego drove down into the center of the clearing and as she drove she saw all the werewolves and vampires walking out to look at them.

"How are the vampires out during the day?" Ron asked looking around at them.

"The hologram projector over there, Dementor had one built to cover the area and protect it. From above it looks like trees and the projector blocks all UV light from getting in" Shego said as she pulled into the center of the clearing.

Kim looked around and saw building around the clearing and she could see a blood bank for vampires. She looked around and she saw vampires and werewolves walking out to look at them and she could clearly see almost a thousand of each. She was amazed that this small area could hold so many of them. Shego stopped the car and motioned Ron and Kim to stay in the car.

Shego looked at them both as she parked the car. She knew that none of the werewolves or vampires would be to accepting of humans there, much less the one who brought them into the light of human eyes. For that mater she didn't know how they would react to her, after she killed Dementor and got Drakken captured, thus destroying their armies. She looked around to the vampires and werewolves as they walked up to the car and surrounded it. There was no way out now, except talking.

"LISTEN UP, I NEED YOUR HELP" she bellowed as she looked around at everyone.

XX

Barken turned and walked over to the specialized cage in his office and looked in at the three children. The two plasma werewolves and the hybrid child. They each held the keys to making the weapons needed to end world war three quickly. The war has been nearing its first year and the werewolves and vampires were putting up one hell of a fight. He walked back over to the window and looked outside and out across the ocean. He heard the door open and slowly he turned and looked to see a scientist come walking in. The man carried a case and he sat it down on the desk and opened it.

He looked as a man pulled out a needled filled with a purple liquid in it. Barken had a secret, one that required a daily shot of wolfsbane. He held his arm out as the man rolled the sleeve of his shirt up. The man placed the needle into his arm and pressed the plunder. Barken growled as he felt the pain of the drug take effect. He slowly looked towards the scientist as he pulled out another needle filled with a glowing blue liquid.

"Is that made from the blood of the plasma werewolves?" Barken asked looking at the man.

"Yes" the man said as he brought the needle up to his neck.

Barken grunted as he felt the needle enter his jugular vein. Just as it did he felt the liquid coursed through his veins. He tipped his head back for a bit as the chemical went through his system. He stood up and looked at his hands and closed them into a fist and then quickly opened them up. As soon as he did blue plasma danced across his hand. He smiled as he raised his hands up and looked to see Felix come walking into the room. Felix smiled as well as he raised his hand up and red plasma danced up his hand. He saw that the man also had gotten the shot and now he had the plasma powers.

"Now you can face Shego head on and not get burnt" Barken said looking at him.

"Why did you get the shot?" Felix asked looking at him.

"Because with my powers that I already have the shot will enhance them" Barken said with a smile.

Suddenly there was an explosion followed by the sound of jets roaring by. Barken ran forward and looked out the window to see in the moon light warships cruising in to the bay. Predator drones flew by as F-18s and F-22s launched missiles into buildings knocking them down. He looked out to see lines of tanks and hummers rolling down the Brooklyn Bridge. They were firing rounds at the main gate of the fortress that once used to be New York City.

Barken looked on as auto truants rose up and began to fire on the vehicles as they drove across the bridge. Anti air defenses kicked in and began to launch missiles at the jets as they raced by. His own air force took off and began to have a dogfight with the attacking forces. He knew this was an assault launched by the Slayers, and this attack will not go un answered. He turned and nodded to Felix who ran out the doors yelling orders to the men running by. Just then he heard the sound of gunfire coming from the streets. He looked down and he saw werewolves and vampires attacking his men. Aside from that he could see the slayers had broken into the city. Helicopters flew by and attacked buildings and vehicles as they came under fire.

"Well played Betty, but lets see if you can handle my pets" Barken said as he walked over to an intercom. "Release experiments one through fifteen."

"But Mr. Barken they haven't been tested yet" the voice said back to him.

"Do it anyway" he said with a smile as he turned and looked back out the window as the battle raged on outside of his window. He knew the battle for New York had begun but it will be _Were-Vamp _who wins this, and then they will have their place in the world.


	13. Chapter Twelve:Battle For New York pt1

**Hey everyone a new chapter for you all to enjoy. this will go into what _Were-Vamp's _experiments are including one of them none of them will see coming. oh yeah one more thing Raischenzo did a concept art of shego on deviantart. check it out, it's called Samantha Go (Shego) Last Bit Of Humanity. if yall have looked at his art he is and awesome artist and writer. i hope yall have red his stories AVKigo and JPKigo, if not i ask you check them out. well on with the chapter so please R&R thanks. btw it was acting up so im trying this again for sum reason it wasn't showing my stats or view the chapter on my phone so here goes nothing**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Battle For New York **

**part one: True Evil**

"Alright Alpha Team secure Midtown, Bravo team secure Wall Street" Betty ordered as she looked over the city.

She road in a black hawk helicopter watching over the battle as it raged on in the streets below. She hadn't seen or heard from Shego, Kim, and Ron. She did have werewolves and vampires fighting with her but in the end they were outnumbered. _Were-Vamp _had the Slayers outnumbered six to one, but she knew numbers didn't win battles, superior skills and training did. She looked as V-22 ospreys came in over the city from the water and as they did one was suddenly hit by a missile causing it to spin out of control into a building.

She suddenly gripped a hold of the handle in the cockpit as the helicopter cut to the right just as a missile screamed by the cockpit. She looked as a pair of F-35s roared past the helicopter causing it to shudder. She looked as five A-6 little birds swooped in and came into a hover over Time Square and began to fire their guns at a building. Suddenly two cobra helicopters came in behind the A-6s and fired their missiles into the smaller helicopters.

Suddenly a missile slammed into the tail of the black hawk that held Betty. Alarms started blaring as the helicopter spun wildly out of control as it fell. Betty looked around as the helicopter slammed into the side of the building and crashed to the ground. She groaned as she looked at the pilot who had a piece of a helicopter blade lodged in his chest. The man was dead and she groaned as she moved to the body of the helicopter. She groaned more as she looked at the blood dripping off of her head. Her eye patch had been ripped off in the crash exposing her scared and empty eye socket. She picked up an M-4 and loaded a clip into it as she moved to the ripped open belly. She climbed out of the helicopter and looked as the a pair of cruise missiles slammed into a building.

She staggered away slowly from the burning helicopter to find one of her teams. She stopped when three vampires came around the corner of a building. She saw their eyes were blood red indicating they were in the middle of a blood lust. They had fresh blood dripping from their mouths as they looked at her. Each of them held onto an AK-47 as they looked at her. She quickly told them who she was so as to not be killed by them. Once they heard who she was they quickly escorted her to one of her teams.

"Report" she said to the team leader as she dropped down behind cover.

"Ma'am, it's been a slow and steady charge but we are slowly making our way to Time Square. Once we hit Time Square we can storm the _Were-Vamp _main tower." he explained as every so often he would come out from cover and fire on advancing troops.

Suddenly Betty watched as the back of his head exploded away and small entrance hole was just above his right eye. "SNIPER" she bellowed as she slammed against the wall. She looked as another solider caught a bullet in the head and knocked him back down to the ground. She didn't have time for this, time for a sniper to keep the team pinned down. She motioned a man to toss her his radio as to which she quickly tossed it to her. She placed it over her ear and touched it activating the radio.

"BIRD OF PREY…BIRD OF PREY COME IN THEIS IS BETTY DIRECTOR" she screamed into the radio on her ear, she was calling to one of the AC-130s that were over the city providing air support for who needed it.

"Go ahead commander" she heard reply in her ear.

"WE ARE PINNED DOWN BY AN ENEMY SNIPER STOPPING OUR ADVANCE TO TIME SQUARE. REQUESTING A 105 ROUND AT THE BUILDING EAST OF IR FLAIR" She yelled into the radio as she snapped up and shot a few _Were-Vamp _troops who were coming in behind them. She quickly motioned one of the soldiers in her team to throw an inferred flare towards the building that held the sniper. "BE ADVISED, THERE IS A TWENTY MAN TEAM WEST OF THE FLARE. DANGER CLOSE…I SAY AGAIN DANGER CLOSE."

"Copy that" her radio said to her.

She looked up into the air and just as she did she saw what looked like a shooting star coming for the building. Suddenly she heard the explosion as the ground rocked as the massive round slammed into the base of the building. She looked as a dust cloud shot up into the air as the building collapsed. She smiled as she looked at it and slowly her attention turned to the team. "ADVANCE" she bellowed as she motioned them down the street towards Time Square.

They slowly advanced towards the famous block that held their objective. She looked as they walked, slowly they were pushing _Were-Vamp _troops back towards their building. Suddenly a tractor trailer came flying through the air and slammed into a building near them. A fire ball shot over them sending debris and flames raining down on them. She looked up curios as to what in the hell just threw a truck that big. Suddenly she saw it, and it was huge.

She looked up at a ten foot tall hybrid, but it was a different kind of hybrid in the way that she could tell it had been manufactured. It had a human shape and wings that were out of its back. The skin was blue in color but it had a white colored fur going down its back. She saw what looked like wires coming out of its back and going into its head. The final thing that she saw was a number six that looked like it had been burned into the skin, like a brand. The wires glowed white and this caused the eyes to glow whit as well. As soon as it did the creature had grabbed a hold of two cars nearby, one in each hand. The creature threw them both at Betty and her men. One bounced across the ground and over top of her as she dropped to the ground. She heard the sound of people screaming causing her to look back, and when she did her eyes grew wider.

Walking down the street towards them from behind were what looked like wolves, wolves with bat wings. They walked on all fours as they moved towards the small group of slayers. The wings flapped and with each flap they kicked up dust and sparks. These creatures each had a number branded into them, the numbers, eight, nine, and ten. Like the hybrid creature they each had wires coming out of their backs and into their heads. The wires glowed white causing their eyes to glow as well. They all three howled and started running at the group, their wings were flapping causing them to lift off the ground and fly past them.

"Barken…what have you done?" she whispered as she snapped her gun up and opened fire on the monsters.

XX

Felix fired a shot killing a vampire causing it to turn to dust at his feet. He looked up in the air to see the AC-130 flying over firing into the city. He walked across the top of the building he was on and stopped at a small table. He presses a button on a small device and the roof opened up and out came a SAM. He looked as it locked onto one of the AC-130's flying over the city. He pressed one of the buttons and the first missile launched out of launcher. He pressed a second button and another one launched out sending two flaming trails into the night sky.

He watched as flairs popped out of the plane and it threw one of the missiles off but not the second missile. He saw a fireball appear in the sky and he smiled as he picked up his MSR and walked to the edge of the building. He looked as four F-22s swooped by and launched their missiles down into a collection of soldiers and tanks. He smiled when he saw this, for the F-22s belonged to _Were-Vamp. _He opened the bipod up on his sniper rifle and looked through the crosshairs. He looked at the glowing heat signatures in the scope, and he could tell the difference between his troops and the Slayers. He began to fire rounds killing Slayers as they tried to run for cover. He looked as a lone wolf broke through it all and started running for his building. He hit the button and the clip fell out and he grabbed a clip with silver bullets. He managed to get a round off and the bullet hit the wolf in the head.

"That's how humans do it" he said with a chuckle as he worked the bolt of the gun.

XX

Barken stood in his office watching the battle unfold before him. He knew he had to release experiment sixteen. He turned and walked out of the office and walked over to his elevator. He walked in and rode it all the way to the ground floor. He walked into the main hall of the building and looked as three slayers had made it into his building. They each trained their guns on him and told him to freeze. He looked at the three of them as he kept walking over to a desk nearby.

"WE SAID FREEZE BARKEN" one of them yelled.

"Just three of you…should have brought more" he said with a slight chuckle.

Suddenly he roared out as he pushed the desk in front of him at the men knocking two of them to the ground. Barken quickly jumped at the standing man and wrapped his hand around the man's throat and picked him up. With a flick of his wrist he broke the man's neck before he could do anything. He turned and looked as the other two slowly got to their feet. His hands came alight with blue plasma as he walked towards the men as one of them pulled his pistol out. The man quickly fired a shot and the bullet caught Barken above his left eye causing his head to snap back. Slowly his head came back to them and the wound healed like it was never there. He smile as claws grew out of his fingers as his teeth became sharpened like that of a vampire. The last thing the two men saw was Barken flying across the small area at them.

XX

Felix looked as a helicopter lifted up and he knew ity was a slayer's helicopter. It turned away from him and as it did a mini gun kicked on and bullets started flying at him. He jumped off the side of the building and started falling almost fifty stories towards the ground below. He kept his rifle in one hand and looked as a V-22 osprey flew by and as it did more slayers jumped out of the back of it and they were wearing wing suits so the men started to glide into the city. Felix looked down and as he did he landed on the roof of a car. The car's roof fell in causing glass to shatter sending it flying across the road in front of him. He stood up slowly and looked around as two of the experiments ran by him into the battle.

"Its nice having these powers" he said as his hands came alight with red plasma.

He walked down the street towards some Slayers as they ran at him. He quickly roundhouse kicked one of the men sending him crashing to the ground. He quickly turned with a knife and brought it up into the other man's neck and pulled it out quickly. Blood gushed out of the slayer's neck as he fell to the ground. He turned to another slayer and quickly pulled out a pistol and shot the slayer in the head killing her instantly. His attention turned to the final Slayer laying on the ground groaning a bit from being kicked. He raised the pistol up and shot the man in the head killing him. He turned and walked towards Time Square just as experiment fifteen walked by him. When he saw the final experiment walk by he smiled, for he knew Betty was going to be shocked.

XX

Betty looked as the hybrid took a missile to the chest causing it to be consumed by a fireball. She looked as the lower half fell to the ground spilling blood across the ground. The flying wolves laid on the ground dead and she breathed a collective sigh of relief. Several explosions went off catching her attention as fireballs went into the air. The team she was with moved forward, the way was clear now and she could focus her attention on Barken. They began running towards Time Square but they quickly stopped when they saw an all to familiar figure walking towards them. She squinted her eyes when she looked at the figure and as she did her eyes grew wide as a smile grew across her face.

"SHEGO" she screamed at her.

Shego never replied she just kept walking towards them. Her hands came alight with her green plasma as she walked towards them. Beyond her she could see a man with red plasma on his hands walking towards them. Her eyes drifted back to Shego who wasn't wearing what she normally wears which is a denim jacket, a green t-shirt, and black jeans. This Shego was wearing a black tank top and green tight fitting pants as well as a green and black glove that went up to her elbows. The tank top exposed Shego's mid rift and her shoulders and that's when she saw the brand in her left arm. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the number fifteen branded in her shoulder. It wasn't Shego, it was a clone of Shego. Betty quickly raised her pistol up to fire a shot at this new and extremely deadly threat.

Just as the pistol leveled on her heard the clone's hand shot out and knocked the pistol away from her. She quickly kicked Betty in the chest and knocked her across the ground. The clone turned and looked at the group of five slayers looking at her. She quickly punched and kicked the team knocking them across the ground. She picked up Betty's fallen pistol and fired a shot killing one of the slayers as the woman got to her feet. The clone slowly turned and looked to Betty as she slowly got back to her feet to face her. She looked into Betty's one good eyes and she smile slightly as she looked at her. Before Betty could react the clone kicked her in the chest with immense power and sent her crashing into a parked car.

She groaned as she felt the pain stab through her body, pain from broken ribs. She looked up as the clone walked towards her but suddenly stopped and looked at the man as he walked up. She looked at the red plasma on his hands and slowly she looked up to the man's face. She knew the man, it was a well feared and respected _Were-Vamp _sniper named Felix. She looked at him as he glanced towards the clone of Shego and slowly back towards Betty.

"You like her?" He asked as he walked over to the clone. "She's better then the original, has all the powers, and she doesn't have to become a Lycan. She looked up as Felix walked over to the clone and came to a stop next to the copy of Shego. "As for me and my powers, I got an injection of the children's plasma powers. To top it off it have all of the strengths of a hybrid…with out the thirst" he said with a smile as he slowly glanced to the clone. "Kill her."

"Yes sir" the clone said as the plasma glowed brighter around her hands and she walked towards Betty.

Betty looked on as the clone stepped towards her slowly and she could see in her eyes and Felix's they were enjoying this. She knew this was the end for her and so she just looked on as the clone got closer. Suddenly a green plasma bolt slammed into the ground between Betty and the clone causing the clone and Felix to look to the left. They all looked to see Shego walking towards them with her hands alight with plasma. Next to her was Kim and Ron, and behind them was an army of werewolves and vampires.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN COPY ME AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT…BUT YOU CAN NEVER BEAT THE ORIGINAL" che called at Felix and the clone.

Betty took her chance and she got up and moved over to Kim and Shego's side. She slowly looked at her and slowly nodded back to Kim and Ron. Betty slowly moved to Kim and Ron's side and looked at them. Shego slowly glanced back towards them.

"Betty…you, Kim, and Ron go with those five werewolves and get our kids back" she said looking at Betty, and slowly she looked to the five werewolves. "Make sure they get there."

The five werewolves nodded and the eight of them quickly ran off towards the _Were-Vamp _main building. Shego looked at them as they disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Slowly her attention turned back to Felix and the clone of herself. She looked the clone up and down and she was stunned that _Were-Vamp _had gone this far, gone this far to make a weapon.

"Deal with her" Felix said before turning to leave them there.

"Yes sir" the clone said as he hand came alight again.

Shego sparked her hands up again and looked as her plasma lit up her face. Her eyes changed to amber and her pupils became slits. She growled at the clone and slowly they paced off in a circle glaring at one another. Shego thought about her children, her reason for going this far. She roared as she launched herself at the clone of her self. As she did the clone did the same. From a distance one could see twin trails of plasma flying at one another. Suddenly both of the green plasma trails slammed into each other causing a small explosion of green plasma jets to shoot into the air.

XX

Kim jumped through a broken window followed by Betty and Ron. The werewolves were right behind them and they each had AK-47s to their shoulders. They looked at three dead slayers laying on the ground and they saw bloody footprints leading into another room. They walked into the room with their guns up and ready for anything. As they moved they saw the footprints led to an elevator sot they moved to the elevator. They walked in and Kim looked to see a bloody thumbprint on the button for the tenth floor.

She cocked the action oh the M-4 in her hands and then pressed the buttons. _I'm coming kids _she thought as the doors closed in front of her. The elevator shot up in the building and Kim couldn't stop thinking about Anne, Jimmy, and Chelsie. Just then the doors opened and the eight of them walked out with their guns up and pointed forward. They walked forward slowly towards a room with their guns trained on the doorway. They walked in to see Barken standing behind his desk looking at them. Kim saw the children in the cage and they were screaming at her. She started towards them, he mind focused on the children.

"Ah ah ah…I wouldn't do that if I were you" Barken said causing Kim to stop and look at him.

"And why the fuck not?" Kim growled at him as she kept her gun trained on him.

"You open that door without my key card it will explode killing them and who ever tried to open it" he said with a slight smile.

"Hand it over…you are out numbered" Kim snarled as she pointed the gun at his head.

"Really, you need more men to face experiment sixteen" Barken said with a smile.

"Experiment sixteen?" Betty questioned looking at him.

"Yes…me" he said with a smile.

They stepped back as wings sprouted out of his back ripping his suit. His teeth became long and intertwined as his eyes became black in color. He grew to be eight feet tall causing him to look down towards the group of people. His skin was a fleshy pink color. His hands had long claws as well as his feet. He grabbed the desk and threw it behind himself sending it out the window behind himself. He looked as the group of eight people backed up from him.

"What the fuck are you?" Ron growled as they backed up into the hallway.

"A new breed of hybrid, all of their abilities and none of their weaknesses…including their thirst for blood" Barken growled in a deep and powerful voice as he walked towards them.

Kim backed up and looked to the werewolves as three of them transformed into their natural wolf forms. They arched their back and growled at him as he kept advancing towards them. Suddenly his clawed hands came alight with blue plasma making Kim stop and look at him. She roared for them to run just as he launched himself at them . She stopped only long enough to see Barken grab a slower werewolf in his hands. She looked on as he gripped the wolf by the mane of its neck and then the middle of its back. In one quick motion Barken pulled his rams and ripped the skin off of the wolf, skinning it alive. He then looked at the whimpering and howling out in pain as it squirmed around on the ground. He quickly slammed his foot down on the skinned werewolf, finishing it off. He looked down as blood, bone, and brain matter shoot across the floor. His attention quickly turned to Kim who was staring at him as he had done this.

"You're next Mrs. Go" he said pointing a clawed finger at her.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:Battle For New York pt2

**Hey folks new chapter for yall. i have been busy with my orignal fiction on fictionpress maybe yall can check it out. well i wanted to get this chapter up because i wanted to get some trailers up on youtube and yes there will be trailers for last bit of humanity series. once they are up i will let yall know. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Battle For New York **

**Part Two: Fall of an Empire**

Shego bounced across the road towards some rubble. She slammed into it hard causing her to gasp out in pain. She looked up to see her clone slam into a car and flip it over. The plasma explosion had enough force to send them both flying. She got up quickly and growled as the clone recovered as quickly as she did. The clone smirked at her and she looked as the clone had even copied her trademark smirk. A smirk that she had used since she was young. _Were-Vamp fucking cloned me…this is fucking sick, _her thoughts snarled as she lit her hands up. The clone did the same and slowly she began to pace off with the clone in a wide circle.

"So you're supposed to be me…a clone?" Shego sneered at her copy.

"I'm better then you" the clone said looking at her.

Shego snarled as she bound across the ground at the clone. She wasn't in her wolf form but she used her hands and feet to launch herself faster at the clone. Her plasma left two trails behind her. The clone looked as Shego came flying at her quickly. She stood ready as she got into a fighting stance. Shego pushed herself off of the ground and did a flip through the air. She landed behind the clone and quickly spun around and kicked at the clone. As she kicked the clone brought its foot up and blocked Shego's attack.

Stepping back Shego quickly chucked two plasma balls at the clone. As she did the clone did the same. She looked as the balls of plasma collided causing an explosion of plasma. There was a bright flash of plasma as they collided and slowly it disseminated. Shego looked at the clone as it smirked at her.

Without warning the clone shot forward and slashed its clawed gloves at Shego. The claws connected with Shego's skin leaving five slash marks above her breast. They weren't deep but trickles of blood still seeped out of the wounds. Shego looked as the clone brought its claws at her again. Thinking quick Shego shot her own hands up and grabbed a hold of the clones hands. The clone growled as it got into her face.

Shego returned the growl and without so much as a hint she head butted the clone. The clone staggered backwards growling out in pain as it pressed its hand to its head. The clone looked at Shego as she slowly walked towards the clone. Suddenly the clone shot off the ground and tackled Shego into a car. As soon as they hit the car the clone began to punch Shego in the face. Shego could feel the power of the impacts as the clone kept punching her across the face.

Shego managed to wriggle free enough to jump up on top of the roof of the car. Once she did she gripped the clone by both sides of its head and then slammer is head off of the car. The impact left a dent in the car and the clone staggered backwards. It looked up just as Shego kicked her foot out and connected with the clones chest. The clone fell to the ground and looked up at Shego as she walked towards it.

"You can't beat me" the clone said getting to its feet to face Shego.

"What makes you think that" Shego growled through ragged breaths as she looked at the clone.

The clone looked at Shego and slowly walked over to another car. Ie moved its hand over the windshield and looked down at it. Without warning the clone slammed its head down into the glass. Shego pulled her head back in shock at this. The clone pulled its head up and looked back to Shego. Shego looked at it in shock to see shards of glass in its head and face. It reached up and began to pull the shards of glass out of its face. Shego looked on in shock as the wounds healed over like they were never there.

"Impressive" Shego snorted as she looked at the clone.

"I'm better then you, I'm better then the original" the clone said as it started running at Shego.

"No, there is one thing you will never be able to do" Shego said looking at her copy.

"And what's that?" the clone replied.

Shego quickly swiped her foot to the side kicking the clone across the face. The clone landed on the ground and looked back to Shego. Shego began by pulling her denim jacket off. Quickly after that she began to rip her clothes off sending shreds of it to the ground. "This" she snarled as her teeth, claws, and eyes changed. In seconds Shego began ripping skin off of her body. With each time she would rip the skin off black fur began to get exposed. Soon the hands reached up and pulled the skin off of her face. By doing this it exposed a flattened wolf face. Soon though the face grew out into an elongated muzzle with pointed ears. She stretched her true lycan form and looked at the claws as her plasma sparked up. Her head quickly snapped to the clone and let out a powerful roar as it stared up at her.

"Shit" the clone muttered as Shego backhanded it, sending flying down the road.

XX

Kim jumped behind a pillar as a werewolf let out a pain filled yelp. She glanced back to see Barken rip a werewolf in its natural wolf form in half. He had gripped the wolf by its top and bottom jaw and proceed to rip the wolf apart. Blood spilled out across the ground as Barken dropped the two halves to the ground. Barken looked to see Betty firing her gun at him. The bullets struck him causing him to roar in pain as blood seeped from his wounds. He looked as the wounds healed over and slowly he turned to face Betty. She backed up slowly and looked as she quickly reloaded her M-16.

"You should have never came to New York" He growled as he walked towards her.

She looked as the plasma on his hands glowed brighter. She let out a weakened breath as she raised her gun back up. Suddenly more gunshots rang out and Barken looked to see Kim coming out from behind cover. He folded his wings over his body as the bullets bounced harmlessly off of them. Kim looked in shock as the slugs fell off of the wings and to the ground. She looked at them as they clattered on the ground. Slowly she looked up at Barken as his wings moved around to his back again.

"Mrs. Go, you can't get past my armor" He said with a chuckle.

Kim cussed and threw the M-4 to the side as she slowly backed up from Barken. As she did she suddenly slipped and fell off of the edge of the floor where they were at. She began falling down the elevator shaft, and as she was falling she could see was falling fast. Her hand shot out and she grabbed a hold of the cables they she was flying by. She screamed out in pain as she felt the cord tear the flesh of her hand open. She slid another eighty feet before she stopped. She looked at the cord to see her blood smeared down the cable. She seethed in pain as she looked at her hands. She was trembling as she could see her hand bone. She looked up as there was the sound of an explosion. She looked to see Barken hovering in the elevator shaft looking down at her.

She knew she couldn't fight him on the cables, she was at a disadvantage. She looked down and she could see the top of an elevator about forty feet below her. She released her grip on the cables and she began to fall to the elevator. Suddenly she slammed into it with a loud crash causing her to gasp violently as the air in her lungs was violently pushed from her body. She st up slowly trying to regain the lost oxygen. Over her own pain she could hear a thunderous roar. She looked up to see Barken flying down at her. She rolled over and opened the hatch and fell into the elevator. She then opened the doors and staggered out. As she did she growled in pain as she felt her side protest the movement. She could tell one of her ribs were broken.

She had regained her breathing and slowly staggered down the white colored hallways. She looked at her left hand to see the wound on it still had not healed. She had been feeling it for almost three years now, she was loosing her abilities. She was becoming human once more. She looked back and she could see that she was leaving a blood trail. She came around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Arranged along the walls were tubes and in each tube was a clone of Shego. She walked around them slowly looking at what appeared to be hundreds of them. Each clone was floating in some type of green goo. There were also vampires and werewolves in tubes, each had tubes hooked up in them. Kim looked around at them, and she could see there was now way to save any of them. She walked up to a tube and looked at a clone of her wife. She placed her bloody hand on the tube and looked up at it. Suddenly its eyes shot open and looked at her causing her to gasp and jump back quickly.

"Do you like them?" she heard Barken say behind her.

She spun around to see him standing there in his human form. She backed up still gripping her side. She looked as he slowly walked towards her but he turned to one of the tubes with a Shego clone in it. He looked as the clone bobbed up and down and took breathes through its respirator. He placed his hand on the tube and slowly glanced over to Kim as she still staggered backwards.

"What the fuck have you been doing?" she wheezed at him.

"Building an army of the perfect weapon. Your wife was already the perfect weapon before she became infected. I had always wanted one of Team Go to get infected with one of the immortal viruses. So the night she had gotten infected I had released a vampire and werewolf in those woods. I didn't count on the werewolf to kill the vampire, but it did. The werewolf that infected her was my werewolf, and I had gotten what I wanted, and infected Team Go member" he explained as he turned and looked at her.

"You're the reason Shego is a werewolf?" Kim gasped as she pointed a finger at Barken.

"Yeah I am…and now I took your children's powers. With me leading the army of Shegos, werewolves and vampires will have nowhere to hide. With nowhere to hide, the humans will rule this planet once more" Barken said letting out a powerful laugh as he changed again.

"You're no longer human, you are a monster" Kim growled as she backed up more.

Suddenly he launched himself at her and she ducked low to the ground. She looked as suddenly his clawed hand grabbed a hold of her and pulled her up into the air. Hs moved her around and looked into her eyes. He gripped a hold of her and snarled at her as she was held in the air. She suddenly gripped a hold of a pistol and placed it into his open mouth. She fired three quick shots causing him to drop her. She crashed into a tube that held a clone of her wife. The glass shattered spilling the goo and the clone onto her. She looked at the clone as it seemed to struggle like a fish out of water. She could see the skin of the clone was almost see threw. She could see all of the internal organs that would be in a human body. The clone died right at her feet and she couldn't help but feel sad at watching this.

A shriek made her look up to see Barken still hovering in the air looking down at her. He dropped to the ground and quickly got up and tried to get back to her feet. As she did she slipped across the slick floor. She looked back to see him walking towards her slowly. She got up and moved carefully across the goo covered ground. She looked back to see Barken suddenly launch himself at her. She ran at a chain hanging down and jumped for it. She caught it and swung through the air and over Barken as he crashed into another tube holding a clone. She slammed back to the ground and grunted in pain from her broken rib and ripped hands.

She turned and ran down another aisle lined with vats and tubes of clones. She stopped when she heard Barken yelling for her. She looked to her right and she saw a large container with what looked like steam coming off of it. She walked over to it and looked at the steam as it clung to the ground around her feet. She stopped when the steam came in contact with her skin, it was cold. She reached out and touched the side of the vat and found it even colder then the steam. "Nitrogen" she whispered to herself as she looked around. Just then she heard the sound of a loud crash and she knew Barken was getting closer, she needed to act fast.

XX

Ron had kept a low profile when they had encountered Barken in his office. Once he had heard of the explosives that were rigged to their cage he needed to help them. He had hidden once Barken attacked them. He now was knelt down looking at Betty who was wounded badly. He looked over to a wounded werewolf and motioned it to get her out of the building. He stood up and looked back to the office where they had just come from. He walked in and looked to see the children awake looking at him.

"UNCLE RON" they all screamed as he walked into the room.

"Hey kids, I'm going to get you out of here" he said with a smile.

He walked forward and over to the over turned desk. He began ripping it apart looking for a keycard. The keycard the Barken said they needed to get into the cage. He looked around for a few minuets to find nothing. He stood up and looked for a safe or anything else that might hold the keycard. He pushed things off of shelves and ripped pictures off of walls. After a few moments he found nothing. He knew then he needed to defuse the bomb on his own. He walked over to the cell and looked around to see the bomb and its rig. He started laughing as he ran his hands up the cords. He looked to the back of the cage and saw the bombs.

"Barken you dumb ass, you have all the money at your finger tips and you can't get a better bomb rig" he mumbled with a chuckle.

It was indeed set up to blow if it the wrong keycard but it was a primitive rig. And the bombs weren't C-4 like he had expected it was a collection of claymores. They were anti-personnel mines that when they exploded it sent hundreds of steel ball bearings at its target. He looked at the cables that were in the card reader. He reached up and ran his fingers over the cords. He knew which one to cut so he quickly pulled a knife out and placed it to the yellow cord.

"Uncle Ron?" Anne questioned looking at him.

"It's going to be ok kids, I'll get you three out of here" he said looking at them with a soft smile.

He carefully snipped the wire and then he heard some beeping. He looked as the bombs disarmed. He smiled slightly as the door opened and the kids ran out and gave him a hug. The three looked at him as he stood up and moved towards the exit. He stopped quickly to see a man looking at him and the children. The man's hands came alight with red plasma.

"Hello Ron" the man said stepping forward into the light.

"Felix?" he questioned looking at the man.

"How long has it been?" Felix asked with a slight smile.

"Not long enough" Ron growled as he pushed the children behind himself.

It had been almost fifteen years since he had seen Felix. A man who he thought was his best friend but it had became clear that he wasn't. The man had stole a girlfriend, money, and finally he had led to the death of his mother. He reached for a pistol and kept it pointed at Felix. They both moved around until Ron was in front of the door, and once there he pushed the kids out into the hall. He backed up slowly never taking the gun off of Felix. He started down the fall not taking his eyes off of the doorway.

"Catch you later Ron" Felix called to him from inside of the room.

Ron growled as he pushed the kids down the hall. They needed to find Shego and Kim but it wasn't going to be that easy. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and he felt the bullet rip through his shoulder. He spun around and slam to the ground and looked to see Felix holding a smoking revolver. The three children did nothing, they couldn't change.

"You three can change or use your abilities for a few days. We shot you up with an enzyme that wont let you change…I'm going to enjoy this" he said raising the gun at Ron.

"They may not be able to change, and neither can I…but I manage" a voice said from behind.

Everyone looked behind Felix to see a woman behind him. He turned the gun to face her but it quickly got knocked from his hand. He lit his plasma up and once he did he was looking into the blood red eyes of a vampire. The light of the plasma showed the smile on his her face and she showed her two in long fangs hanging from her mouth. She quickly punched her fist out and sent him crashing into a wall. He looked up at her and his eyes grew wide when he saw a true lycan standing behind the vampire. Slowly they both stepped into the light and looked at him.

The lycan had grey colored fur while its eyes were an off set of colors. One was orange while the other was amber in color. It looked down to the vampire that stood in front of it. The vampire had black hair and a thin streamline body. She had a narrow face and a Japanese look about her. He stood up just as the vampire shot towards him. He quickly punched her in the gut, summing all of his hybrid strength. She doubled over his fist.

Suddenly the lycan roared at him and he quickly chucked a plasma ball at the lycan. The plasma exploded around the lycan setting fire to the papers around it. The lycan backed up and roared at him. He looked back down to the vampire that was still doubled over his fist he quickly picked her up and threw her into another wall. "How did you two plan on beating me huh? I have all of your powers plus the plasma, I'm FUCKING UNBEATABLE" he roared as he walked to the vampire.

The vampire got up jus as he got to her. He kicked her in the chest sending her flying through the flames and slamming into the lycan. He looked as they crashed to the ground on the other side of the fire. Just then the sprinklers kicked on spraying water on the fire. He walked towards them as they got back to their feet. His plasma sparked up and he smiled at them as the werewolf got to its feet.

The werewolf roared at him and quickly jumped at him. He caught the werewolf by its throat and held it off the ground. He looked at it as it roared at him and struggled to get free. He turned and slammed the werewolf to the ground, cracking the tile floor. He pulled his flaming fist back and was ready to punch the lycan when the vampire suddenly locked its arms around his. He glanced back and quickly slammed his elbow into the vampire's throat making her fall to the ground. He stood up, leaving the lycan on the ground. He quickly kicked the vampire in the throat sending her into the ground coughing.

He heard the werewolf growl as well as the sound of claws clicking on the ground. He looked as the lycan got to its feet and launched itself at him. He quickly spun around and kicked it in the side of the head. The impact filled his ears when he saw a few teeth fall to the ground. The werewolf bounced across the ground and landed next to the vampire. He looked at them both as he reached for a broken piece of wood and walked up to the vampire. He looked down at the vampire as it slowly looked back up at him. He raised the sharp jagged piece of wood above his head and prepared to stab the vampire.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out causing him to stop. He looked down at his chest and saw a bloody hole in it. He dropped the piece of wood and slowly turned around. He looked at Ron who was sitting up with his fallen revolver pointed at him. Ron pulled the trigger three more times and three more holes appeared in his chest. Felix slowly fell to his knees and looked as blood seeped out of his chest onto the white floor. It ran with the water and slowly he looked up as Ron walked up to him. As he walked Ron pulled the hammer back on the pistol and raised it up to Felix's head.

"For my mother" Ron growled as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered Felix's right eye and exited out of the bottom of his skull. Blood, brain matter, and bone fragments littered across the floor behind Felix's body. Ron looked as he slumped back to the ground and was no longer moving. Ron dropped the gun and breathed out a soft and accomplished breath as he looked to the vampire and werewolf. They had seen what he had done and it shocked them but they were grateful. Suddenly Ron fell to the ground and passed out. He had lost a lot of blood, so the vampire ordered the werewolf to get him to safety. Once the lycan picked him up carefully and disappeared through a window she turned to the three children standing there. She slowly stepped into the light where they could see her. Her fangs were gone and her eyes were brown once again.

"Mom?" Chelsie questioned as she looked at the vampire.

"Hello Chelsie" the vampire said with a soft smile.

"MOM" Chelsie shrieked as she ran to the vampire.

The vampire dropped to one knee as he daughter threw her arms around her mother. Chelsie began crying tears of Joy as she held tightly to the vampire. The vampire was crying equally as hard only she was crying tears of blood, something only vampires did. Both fell to the ground not wanting to let each other go. They laughed and cried as they clung to each other. Chelsie cried like never before, she had her mother back. Yori was back.

XX

Kim had the trap set up. She looked as Barken came around the corner and looked at her. She stood there and looked at him as he walked towards her. She closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds focusing. When she opened them they were red, amber, and green. She knew this was going to take a lot of energy but she needed to do it. She quickly jumped up onto a catwalk and looked down at him. He took flight and flew up after her.

She smile, this is what she wanted him to do. She launched herself off of the catwalk at him and slammed into him. They went crashing back to the ground with a loud and tremendous crash. She suddenly spun herself around to his wing that was flapping trying to get him up. She slammed her boot down on it and she heard the sound of it breaking. The broken bone made Barken roar out in pain as she kicked him in the face.

Suddenly his clawed hand shot up and grabbed her by the back of her head. He got up holding her by her head and looking into her eyes. He quickly threw her at a tube with a clone in it causing it to shatter and spill its contents out. He looked as she pulled a pistol out and pointed it at him. He stopped for a few seconds and smiled at her. "Haven't you figured out I cant be killed by a gun" he said with a laugh as he stepped towards her.

"I wasn't planning on shooting you with it" she said quickly.

He looked at her stunned as she moved the gun up above his head. He looked up just as she fired three quick shots. Nitrogen spilled out of the vat above his head bathing him in the quick freezing liquid. He roared out as he felt his body begin to slowly freeze. He walked towards Kim as she slowly stood back to her feet.

She looked at him as his clawed hand stopped five inches from her face. She looked as his body turned to ice. She slowly walked around the side of it and looked as his eyes still followed her. She stopped right next to his head as she holstered her pistol. She looked at the monster that used to be a man. "You should have never _**fucked**_with my family" she growled at the man. She instantly brought her foot up and brought it down quicker onto the frozen head. He looked as the head shattered and soon the whole body shattered into nothing.

Kim staggered backwards into a computer monitor and looked at it. It was the monitor that tracked all of the clones, vampires, and werewolves in the tubes. She looked it over and in a few swift keystrokes she heard alarms blaring. She looked as everything began to shutdown around her. She smiled to herself as she turned and walked over to the elevator. The lights were going out around her as she stepped into the elevator. She walked in and rode it up to the ground floor. As she rode in it she fell to her knees as she felt her energy drain out of her body. "Well that was probably the last time I can do that" she said as she slowly got back up. The doors opened and she saw her children walking with a vampire.

"ANNE, JIMMY" she screamed in joy as she ran to them. Just as she got to them she picked them up into a hug and looked at the vampire as it looked at her. She gasped when she saw she was looking at Yori. She quickly shot to her and wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled as she looked at her. She pulled Yori in tightly and let out an excited yelp as she pulled back from her. She motioned her to follow her, she needed to find Shego, and destroy this building.

XX

Shego roared in pain as the clone gripped her fur covered lycan hand. It looked at her as she collapsed to her knees. The clone kicked its foot out and sent Shego bouncing across the ground. She came to a stop and snorted kicking up a small cloud of dust around her muzzle. She breathed softly as she slowly looked back to the clone.

"I SAID I'M THE FUCKING BEST" the clone said with an evil laugh. "MAYBE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I'LL FUCK KIM'S BRIANS OUT AND SHOW HER I'M EVEN BETTER IN BED."

Shego growled when she heard the clone make a threat towards Kim. She turned her head and looked at the clone who was laughing deeply. She got back to her feet and roared at the clone. Her plasma on her hands slowly crawled up her arms. Soon the plasma moved around her body covering her in the plasma much like her children. Plasma seemed like it was steaming out of her glowing green eyes and nostrils. Her eyes were now the same lime green color as the plasma. She roared at the clone who was looking at her with a smug smirk on her face.

"AHHH WHAT'S THE MATTER DID I MAKE THE LITTLE PUPPY MAD" the clone cackled at her.

With each step there was plasma dripping off of her foot leaving plasma paw prints. She suddenly transformed into her natural wolf form and took off on all fours at the clone. From where the clone was it was looking at a lime green plasma covered werewolf running at her. It quickly jumped through the air and before the clone could react Shego pinned it to the ground.

The clone shrieked in pain as Shego's plasma paw burned into its flesh. Shego looked at the clone as it tried to get free from under the inferno that was Shego's wolf body. Shego managed to smile in her wolf form as the clone struggled in vain. She had it pinned and she was enjoying making it suffer. She growled as she brought her plasma covered muzzle close to the clone's neck.

Suddenly she shot down and sunk her sharp teeth into the clone's throat. She began to shake her head violently, but no blood came forth. No blood came because the plasma was searing the veins shut. She quickly snapped her head to the left sending the clone flying into a building. She looked at the clone as it staggered around a bit on the ground trying to get back to its feet. Shego wanted to kill this clone, and she was going to do it as a human. With that thought in mind Shego transformed back into her human form. She stretched her nude body and walked towards the clone who had a seared throat but was still alive. As Shego walked she picked up a piece of rebar. She came up to the clone and knelt down, and gripped the clone by its throat.

"You sealed your fate when you threatened Kim" Shego snarled as she brought the clone to its feet. After saying this she stabbed the rebar up through the clone's bottom jaw until it came out through the crown of its head. Shego looked at the clone as she gripped a hold of the blood soaked rebar that had come out of the clone's head. As soon as she did she twisted it and violently ripped the front of the clone's face off. Pieces of ragged bone and flesh hung down from the head. Slowly the body slumped to the ground and she kicked the dead body away from her. She howled a howl of triumph as she turned ad started towards the _Were-Vamp _building.

"SAMANTHA" she heard Kim scream from behind.

She spun around and looked to see Kim and the kids running for her. She quickly caught the kids in her arms and held onto them tightly. Kim slammed into them and Shego quickly kissed her as they cried tears of joy. They hadn't lost these two, and they never were going to loose the kids again. Slowly Shego looked down at them and smiled.

"Happy birthday you two" Shego said with a slight chuckle as she kissed them both on their heads.

Just then she looked yp to see Tara walking towards them, but not just Tara. Yori and Chelsie were walking towards them as well. Shego walked forward and looked at Yori before she threw her arms around her vampire friend. She let more tears of joy slip from her eyes as she clung to Yori. Slowly they looked back to see a bandaged Betty Director walking up to them.

"We have _Were-Vamp _on the run, we have Manhattan…and better yet I have proof Barken ordered the assassination of the president" Betty said looking at them.

"What's that mean for us?" Yori asked looking at her.

"We will have congress behind us and now world war three will be in our favor. Go home and relax the danger is over" she said with a smile looking at the group.

XX

Almost a mile from the island city Dracula and Bonnie stood on a mountain side. They had watched the battle through the night and they had seen the slayers chase _Were-Vamp _out of the city. The war had now taken a turn in their favor, it was something they could use. Dracula slowly turned and started down the rock face of the mountain.

"What now Count?" she asked after him.

"The Slayers are pushing _Were-Vamp _back. When the war is close to being over we will make our move" Dracula said glancing back to Bonnie.

"We're waiting again?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, once the world begins to rebuild itself then we can strike" Dracula said as he dropped off a cliff side, and Bonnie quickly followed as the disappeared into a cloud.


	15. Chapter Fourteen:New Found Hope

**Hey a new chapter for yall there are about five left in the story plus the epilouge. this one is a happy one but it is also dark in the beggining of it. on another note i have two trailers up on youtube. one of them is called AVKigo Retribution and the other is the trailer for Last Bit Of Humanity i hope yall check em ouy. well here is the new chapter pleases R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**New Found Hope**

_**(One Year Later)**_

The Battle of New York was a distant memory for many. They had gotten their children back and killed Barken as well as Felix. World War Three was no longer humans killing werewolves or vampires, now humans were fighting humans again. The evidence Betty had produced about Barken and _Were-Vamp _meant that the countries had the wrong targets. The governments of the world had officially apologized to both the werewolf and vampire clans.

Now the armies of the world were facing _Were-Vamp _trying to rid them off of earth. The former cooperation's army was now reduced to terrorist bent on ridding the world of vampires and werewolves. Small towns all across the world had been turned into blood soaked battle fields. Betty Director led most of the American forces. She was charged with this task because she had the most experience in fighting them.

Most of the battles in America had been held in the southern states, but every so often some northern towns were turned into battle fields. Werewolves and vampires had joined in the fight to fully eliminate _Were-Vamp. Were-Vamp_ had dealt a major blow to both werewolves and vampires. They had just about whipped out all major populations of werewolves and vampires. They had brought them to the point of extinction. Humans were still trying to help them but the werewolves and vampires wanted nothing to do with humans after the war is over.

Middleton had been restored after the first day when the _Were-Vamp Corporation _had showed up to collect werewolves vampires. Kim and Shego's house had been fixed up from when the children had destroyed the front of it. Kim and Shego were happy that their lives were returning back to a somewhat normal way. They still had a pain that would show up at the worst possible moments. They pain that they both had felt was of them losing Ashley. It still haunted them that they lost their daughter to Dracula, Bonnie, and Will Du.

Those three, neither one of them has seen them since that fateful night when Dracula started a riot in Cougar Falls. The humans being slaughtered wasn't what bothered them it was their daughter being killed. Each of them still had nightmares from it. Not as bad as the weeks or days after it happened but they still showed up. They had kept three pictures of their lost daughter on the mantle above the fireplace. One was of her after she was born, it had both Kim and Shego in it holding her and smiling. The second was of Ashley and Kim when she was three. They were both asleep on the couch, Ashley was asleep on Kim's chest and they both looked like they were in peace. The final one was of Ashley by herself who was about the age of ten and she was hanging from monkey bars at a playground. The sun was shinning down on her lighting her face up and it almost seemed like she was glowing. After they had left the town they had the Slayer's retrieve her body so they could burry her back home.

It was close to bed time and Jimmy was just getting in from going to the movies with Chelsie. Now a fourteen year old it had become quite clear to Kim and Shego that their lycan/human hybrid sun had imprinted on the vampire/lycan hybrid. Kim and Shego couldn't help but smile and laugh about it. Even after what they all had gone through together they were happy that they were imprinted on each other. Kim and Shego smiled at him as they walked up to their bed. They changed into their sleeping clothes and climbed into bed together. Soon after the lights were out they were both fast asleep.

XX

_Kim was being held onto by Bonnie. She watched in horror as Dracula held onto Ashley tightly. He stared straight at her and slowly his eyes drifted down to Ashley as she struggled in vein to get free. Kim tried to scream but found that she couldn't nothing audible came out of her mouth. She struggled more and more as Bonnie gripped her tighter. Her eyes grew wider as Dracula dragged his claws slowly across Ashley's throat. She watched and tried to scream as bright red blood spilled out of her daughter's throat. _

_She looked as Dracula pushed Ashley to the ground in front of her. At that moment Kim was freed to run to Ashley's side. She gently cradled Ashley's head in her hand and looked down at her. She looked at the ripped open flesh of her daughter's throat. Blood continued to seep out of the wounds and spill over Kim's hand. She looked up as Dracula walked to be in front of her. He slowly knelt down and looked at her as she stared back at her._

"_You couldn't protect her, what makes you think you can protect the rest of your family" Dracula hissed at her._

_Kim looked as Dracula turned to dust and was blown away by an unseen wind. She looked back down to Ashley who was still in her hands. Blood had now began to seep out of her mouth as well as her eyes and nose. Kim looked at her daughter as she held onto her she watched in horror as what was happening. He daughter was decomposing right in her hands._

_It started simply enough with her limbs falling off of her body. Kim looked on as her daughter's sockets where her arms once were had blood gushing out of them. Where her legs once were there was a pool of blood, and Kim was kneeling in it. She looked on as the skin and flesh fell away from her daughter's body reveling her bones. Where her internal organs should bar sat maggots and worms. Kim recoiled back when she saw this and she dropped the remains of her daughter's body. She looked on as she body his the ground the maggots and worms spilled across the ground. She looked at the bones as they moved around them destroying what was left of the flesh. _

_Kim watched as the bones were devoured and soon there was nothing left of her daughter. Tears began to pour out of her eyes as she looked at the wriggling maggots and worms. Soon her eyes drifted up to see her daughter standing there looking at her. But her throat was ripped open, and blood was gushing from her throat. Blood was also streaming from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Kim looked at her in horror and slowly more blood kept flowing from the wounds._

"_You didn't save me" Ashley said, and as she sis blood came forth out of her mouth._

"_You couldn't save her" she heard Shego say._

_Kim looked around as Shego, Tara, Yori, Chelsie, Anne, Jimmy, Dracula, Bonnie, Will, and Ron appeared from the darkness. Each of them were saying what Shego said. They were saying it in sync with Ashley. Kim looked around and as she did she was shaking her head. She kept hearing them all saying it over and over. It was getting louder and louder as she covered her ears to block it out. It wasn't working, she could still hear them in her mind. Suddenly she let out a scream that echoed throughout the area around her._

XX

Kim shot up in bed gasping for air and covered in sweat. She looked at her hands and on the bottom of her hand she saw small droplets of blood indicating that she had dug her nails into her hand. Soon she could taste blood in her mouth and she knew that she must have bitten something inside of her mouth. She looked around the dark room and slowly down to Shego who still slept soundly. She slowly pulled her knees up to her chest and she felt as a lone tear slipped from her eye. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face into her knees and let a few soft sobs escape her lips.

"Nightmare?" she heard Shego question causing her to look back to her.

"Yeah, a bad one" Kim said as she wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes.

Shego sat up and looked at Kim as she told her the whole dream. Slowly Shego reached over and placed her arms around Kim. She pulled her tightly into her arms and looked at her. She could tell this had upset her greatly so she softly stoked the crimson locks of Kim. She made a soft shushing sound as she gently rocked Kim back and forth in her arms. "It wasn't your fault" Shego cooed tenderly as she kissed her on the forehead.

"We should have tried harder" Kim said pushing away from Shego.

Shego looked at her as she began to pace around the bedroom. Shego pushed the covers off of herself reveling her nude body. She walked over to Kim as she moved around the room. She stopped Kim by placing her hands gently onto Kim's soft shoulders. She looked at her but she wasn't nude like herself, Kim had on a bra and underwear. Shego's eyes slowly drifted to the large, round, and baseball size scar in her right shoulder. It was a scar she had gotten when Will had impaled her with his wing.

"Kim, it would have done us no good. If we had we would be dead, and so would all of the kids" Shego said looking at her.

Kim looked back to her wife and after she had heard this she pulled back quickly. She looked at Shego as she tried to move back to take her in her hands. Kim suddenly pushed Shego away from her and it caused her to fall to the bed. "Are you fucking saying it was good thing we lost one of our kids" she hissed in a low tone so she would not wake Jimmy or Anne.

"That's not what I'm saying" Shego quickly shot back as she jumped up from the bed and got into Kim's face.

"Then what the fuck are you saying?" she snarled at Shego and not backing down from her.

"I'm saying that what I should have done was figure out a way from me to die and save the children" Shego quipped as she looked at Kim.

Kim looked at her slowly and then she began to fall to her knees crying softly. Shego knelt down and gently wrapped her arms around Kim. Slowly tears slipped from Shego's eyes too as the images of Ashley's death invaded her mind. She looked up at a picture of them with Ashley. Slowly the tipped her head back down to Kim's head and together they sat their on the floor, clinging to one another. Just then the phone rang and slowly Shego reached up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said in her best strong sounding voice to cover her crying.

"_Hello Samantha, it's Amy" _Shego heard the plump woman's voice in her ear.

"Hey Doc, what's up?" she asked as she tipped her head back onto the bed.

"_The cure for you is ready, are you ready to be human again?" _she asked Shego.

Shego shot up quickly her eyes were wide as she looked forward quickly. She looked down to Kim who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "We'll be on the first flight up" Shego said as she hung the phone up.

"What is it?" Kim asked looking at her.

"The cure is fully ready" Shego said looking at her.

XX

_**(Barrow Alaska, Next Day)**_

Kim, Shego, Tara, Anne, and Jimmy stepped off of the twin engine plane that had landed on the snow covered runway. Tara had chose to come with them as security for them. Kim no longer had her abilities, for she had used them up in the Battle of New York. This time Shego was supposed to lose everything, her plasma, and the werewolf. She would be completely vulnerable and easy to attack. They knew that Dracula and Bonnie were still alive. Just before they had gotten on the plane to Alaska they had received word that Du's body had just been discovered, well what was left of it.

Ron had moved back to Barrow after the Battle of New York. His wound he had gotten when he was shot was healed but he still had problems with it. He waited for them to get off of the plane. He smiled at them as the Kids ran to him and threw their arms around him. He groaned a bit for the muscles in his arm still ached. He smiled at them and slowly looked to Kim, Shego, and Tara as they walked up to him. Each of them hugged him and then they climbed onto three snowmobiles. Kim and Anne climbed onto one while Shego and Jimmy climbed onto another. Ron had Tara with him and the group sped down the snowy roads towards Amy's house.

Kim and Shego looked to see Monkey Fist standing outside waiting for them. They waved to him and he quickly waved back to them. The snowmobiles parked in front of his house and they looked as he walked over to them. There was a brief exchange of pleasantries between them. They walked in to see Any in her lab getting everything ready for them. They walked in and she quickly smiled and looked at each of them.

"Well I do have some news, because you and your children have almost the same DNA the cure will work on them" Amy said with a smile looking at them.

Shego stepped back and looked at her two children. She motioned them to follow her outside where they could talk alone. She looked at them as they put on parkas and together the three of them walked outside. The sun was low to the horizon but it was the summer months so it wasn't getting any lower. She leaned up against one of the snowmobiles and looked at both Anne and Jimmy. She crossed her arms and looked at them both.

"Well, you heard what she said, I am taking the cure no matter what, I want to know if either of you want to take it. I am not forcing you to do it, and I wont be mad, its just after the next few days, I will be human again, like I was before I had the accident" Shego explained looking at them both.

"I want to take it" Anne said with out hesitation.

"Ok, Jimmy?: Shego said looking to her son who was now an almost exact replica of Shego.

He looked over to Anne and slowly back to Shego who was looking at him. He dropped his gaze to the snow around his feet and slowly he looked back up to Shego. "No, I want to stay how I am. I have finally come to accept it and I don't want to change who I am" he said with a proud smile as he looked at Shego.

Shego smiled and stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm very proud of both of you" she said as she moved over to Anne and gave her a soft kiss too. Just then Tara stepped outside and looked at them. "I have an idea" Shego said with a smile looking as both of her children and then to Tara. "Let's go for one last run."

Shego looked to Tara and both of them smiled as they took off their parkas. Anne and Jimmy looked at each other and all four of them quickly turned into natural wolves. Shego and Anne were the only ones who stood out on the snowy landscape. Shego looked to see Kim step out of the house and Kim knew what was going on. She nodded to Shego with a smile. Just then Shego walked over to her and nuzzled her muzzle onto Kim's neck. Kim smiled and gave her a soft Kiss on the end of her wet nose.

Shego backed up a bit and together all four of the natural wolves ran off across the open and snowy landscape. Shego decided it would be a day they would go on a hunt. She also decided that she wanted to hunt one last time as a wolf. Together the four of them moved across the tundra looking for musk ox which were abundant in the area. Shego and Tara stopped for a few seconds to sniff the ground. They looked up to see green out in front of them. Together they moved to a small rocky outcrop and looked around.

They stopped and looked down to see a small herd or musk ox grazing out in the open. Both Tara and Shego were the size of a full grown bull as for the children they were the size of actual wolves. Shego surveyed the area and saw a good ambush point where it would work. She made a few soft growls ad Tara along with Jimmy darted down to the point. She turned and looked back to Anne and quickly snorted. They moved steadily along the grass watching the herd. After about five minuets Shego barked and her and her daughter took off across the open ground toward the herd.

Shego looked as the musk ox began to run across the open ground. In her mind she was smiling as the oxen ran toward the ambush point. She watched as suddenly Tara shot forth from cover and slammed into a full grown bull. The impact knocked the lumbering beast to the ground. Shego quickly bark and Jimmy went to help Tara and Anne. Shego had seen enough animal shows to know what to do, she knew that the musk ox might return to help the fallen one. She quickly moved in front of the downed oxen as Tara and the kids worked to kill the beast. Shego watched as the oxen turned to face them so she arched her back and began growling. Soon she heard a bark and looked back to see they had finally finished the ox off. She slowly turned back to the dead ox and she began to eat her last meal as a wolf.

XX

Shego looked to Kim as she laid down on the table. She looked over as Anne too laid on the table next to her. She looked back over to Amy as she held onto two four syringes. Two had an orange colored liquid in them as for the other two she knew it was the werewolf/vampire cure. Amy had explained that with the cure to remove her powers it didn't mean it would cure the werewolf virus. So the cure had to be injected in just to be sure it would fully cure them.

Shego nodded that she was ready and so did Anne. Shego watched as the antidote was administered. The orange fluids shot into her body and the effect was almost inattentions. Amy had placed a mouth guard into her mouth to protect her tongue. Her body began to buck as she felt the drugs take effect. She heard Anne grunting in pain and she looked over to her daughter. Soon the effects of the drug took full effect on both of them and they passed out.

Shego woke up three hours later laying in a bed. She rolled over and looked to see she was alone in the room. She saw a sink across the room and slowly she moved over to it. Slowly she staggered over to it and looked as she turned on the running water. She reached to the water but stopped before her hands touched the water. She looked to see the pale color of her skin, there was no more green tinge to it. Slowly she turned and looked at a mirror that was hanging on a well near her. She moved over to it quickly. Once she was in front of it she froze. She moved her hands around and watched as her reflection did the same. Slowly she reached over and pinched herself and she felt the twinge of pain from the pinch. She looked back to the mirror and smiled as tears rolled from her now golden eyes. She reached up and moved her silky strands of blonde hair in front of her eyes. She quickly moved her hands and no plasma sparked from them. After a few seconds she fell to her knees overwhelmed with joy she began to cry and laugh at the same time.

Slowly she turned around as the door opened and she saw Kim, Anne, and Jimmy standing there. Anne no longer had the green skin but other then that she looked the same. She began to laugh as they all ran to her and threw their arms around her. Shego slowly reached up and stoked Kim's face. She gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her. "I'm human again, and this time I know I am" she said with a smile as tears of joy streamed from both of their eyes.


	16. Chapter Fifteen:A New Life

**Hey folks a new chapter for everyone. this one is a cliff hanger for yall. i wont say much more then that. i hope yall enjoy it i will say there will be alot to come soon. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen <strong>

**A New Life**

Shego couldn't believe it, she was human again. It had been a few weeks since she had gotten the cure. Everyday since it happened she has tested the idea of the cure not working like before. She could summon nothing, not her old powers and not the werewolf she once was. She was now fully human again. She stood in a mirror looking at herself to see her human self looking back at her. Her blonde hair shined in the sunlight as did her golden eyes. Her skin was soft and pale in color, there was no more green to it.

She turned and walked out of the bathroom through her house to find Kim sitting on the couch. She was thumbing through channels. Shego snuck up behind her and draped her arms around Kim's neck. Kim looked back at her and reached up to curl her fingers through Shego's blonde hair. She kissed her softly as Shego climbed over the top of the couch and laid her head on Kim's lap. She looked up at her and smiled as Kim's green eyes locked with her golden eyes.

"Well the Jimmy is out with Chelsie and then he is going to a friends. Anne is going to be hanging with Chelsie over at Yori's and Tara's" Kim said with a smile.

"So we have the place to ourselves for the night?" Shego asked softly

"Yeah" Kim said with a smile.

Shego smiled as she gently moved her hand up to the base of Kim's neck. She gently rubbed the back of Kim's neck. Slowly she pulled Kim down to herself and their lips met. Shego stroked Kim's cheek as Kim placed her hand softly onto her stomach. Shego broke the kiss to smile at her and together they got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. Shego closed the door behind them and looked out the window as the sun set. She walked forward to Kim and placed her hands around her waist gently.

Kim kissed Shego softly as they walked back to the bed. Feeling the bed press against the back of her knees. Kim stopped and looked at Shego and smiled at her as they pulled their shirts off. They laid onto the bed still wearing jeans and bras Shego slid her hands across Kim's flat stomach as she placed her hand gently onto Kim's breast. She slowly kissed Kim's neck as she kissed her way down to Kim's collar bone. She pulled onto Kim's bra exposing her left breast and erect nipple. She gently kissed the area around the nipple. She then flicked the nipple with her tongue making Kim moan softly as she undid Shego's bra.

She looked at Shego's breast, her nipples were now a bright and vibrant pink. Kim undid the front strap of her bra and removed it as she leaned up and kissed Shego's breast. Shegos fingers trailed their way down to to Kim's ants and slowly she undid Kim's pants and began to slowly pull them down. She looked at Kim's underwear to see she was already leaking through them. She reached forward and pulled Kim's underwear off and looked at her wetness. She cold smell it and she noticed that the scent of cinnamon wasn't as prevalent now. She then pulled her own pants and under where off so they were both nude.

Shego gently slid her hands down Kim's body causing Kim to shiver at the feeling of her hands moving over her body. Kim sat up and kissed her as she laced her finger through the blonde locks. To her it was different seeing Shego with the blonde hair and pale colored skin but she was happy Shego was human once more. Her attention was pulled away from Shego's new form when she felt Shego nip at her skin. There was a trail of wet kisses leading their way to Kim's wetness.

Kim moaned as she felt Shego's teeth gently take the collection of nerves in her mouth. She sucked lightly and flicked her tongue making he buck. Kim reached down and began to run her fingers causing them to tangle themselves in her blonde hair. Shego could tell by the shaking of Kim's body she was giving Kim all kinds of pleasure. Without warning she plunged two fingers into Kim's opening. This caused Kim to grip the bed spread tightly as she moaned Shego's name. Shego moved her fingers back and forth prompting more moans to escape Kim's lips. The combination of Shego's fingers and tongue was filling her body with pure pleasure

Kim's moan's was music to Shego's ears. She couldn't make the purring sound she used to that would make her lips vibrate. But she still had her ways of making Kim loose it. She quickly twirled her tongue around on Shego's clit making her buck more. With out warning Kim suddenly shrieked in pleasure as she came. She continued to lick up the juices as she helped her ride out the orgasm. She slowly removed her fingers and looked up at Kim as she reached forward and pulled her into her arms. She quickly rolled Shego onto her back and began to trail her tongue down Shego's body.

She stopped over her wife's navel and licked a small circle around it making Shego growl with pleasure. She moved her tongue in small circles all the way until she found Shego's clit. As soon as her tongue was ther she licked her way up Shego's slit savoring the taste of the juices. She teased Shego's opening making her scream out in pleasure as she moved her tongue around the opening. Finally she moved her tongue into the opening causing Shego to squirm around from the pleasure. Kim moved her fingers up and began to rub circles around on her clit causing Shego to moan more.

Kim kept up with doing this making Shego moan more and more. And soon she too came much like Kim. Kim slowly moved up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her so they were both tasting their own juices. The laid on the bed only adjusting themselves to cover themselves in the blankets. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego as Shego did the same. They kept their foreheads to each others as they nuzzled their noses together.

"I love you" Kim said softly.

"I love you too" Shego said with a smile.

XX

Dracula sat in a chair looking at his desk in front of him. He knew the war had turned from humans killing his kind back to humans killing humans. He knew this would be the best time to strike and take the world. He stood up and walked over to a window and looked out to see humans walking by. They were just mere insects to him, weak and easy to kill. He sipped on a chalice of blood as his door opened and Bonnie walked in and looked at him.

"What is the plan, I know you are ready" Bonnie said looking at him.

"I am going to pay an old friend a visit, and then we are going to the United Nations" Dracula said with a smile.

"Who's the old friend?" Bonnie asked.

"His name is Montgomery" Dracula said walking over to her side.

XX

Monkey Fist stood out back of his house feeding his sled dogs the scraps of a musk ox he killed. He turned and walked back into the house and looked as Amy sat on the couch watching TV. He smiled slightly as he walked over to her and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. Suddenly her head rolled off of her body causing him to jump back in utter shock. He looked at her headless corpse in horror as he noticed the blood all across the floor and couch. He turned quickly to call for help but froze dead in his tracks when he saw Bonnie looking at him. Dementor's daughter stood in front of him.

"Hello old fried" an all to familiar voice said from behind making chills roll down his spine.

Turning around slowly Monkey Fist looked to see Dracula standing there looking at him. Dracula…his friend when he was living in Transylvania. They had grown up together as well as Dementor who is now dead. "Hello Vlad" he said as calmly as he could. One of them had killed his wife but this time facing two vampires worried him for he hadn't been a vampire in thirteen years. He looked as Dracula walked around him over to Bonnie's side. He mumbled something to her and she quickly disappeared outside.

"Do you know why I am here?" Dracula asked as he walked over to a liquor cabinet.

"No, I don't know" Monkey Fist answered as Dracula grabbed a bottle of whisky with two glasses.

"I hadn't seen you since 1945, I thought it would be nice to see an old friend. Dementor is dead Killed by Kim and Shego…I'm sure you know them, I mean you are a human now" Dracula said as he poured out two glasses of whiskey.

"Yeah I know them why?" Monkey Fist asked as Dracula walked around the counter and handed a glass to him and they both took a sip of the warm amber colored liquid. Suddenly screams echoed throughout the town making Monkey Fist run to the window. He looked out to see people running and screaming in the dark. Fires started burning but what he saw next shocked him. Werewolves and vampires were running through the town killing people. He looked on as the snow began to turn blood red from all of the blood being spilled. Suddenly he felt a clawed hand Grip him by his throat and turn him around to face Dracula.

"You turned your back on your kind" he growled at him.

"And I never wanted to be a vampire, you forced the choice on me" Monkey Fist growled back at him.

"Well, you will never have to worry about that again, I'm going to kill them both. But before I kill them I have to tie up one loose end" Dracula said looking at him as his eyes changed.

"Loose end?" Monkey Fist questioned looking at him.

"You" Dracula replied.

Suddenly Dracula punched his clawed hand through Monkey Fist's gut instantly causing blood to gush out of his mouth. Monkey Fist looked up at him as he pulled his fist back out of him spilling blood across the floor. He fell to his knees looking up at him as his hands went over the wound out of instinct. Dracula walked around behind him to look out the window as the slaughter was going on. He slowly turned back to him to see him still sitting on his knees. Suddenly he swiped his clawed hand out slicing it through his neck. He looked on as Monkey Fist's head slowly rolled forward sending a geyser of blood into the air. The body slumped forward spilling more blood across the hardwood floor. He looked back to the town just as gunfire erupted.

XX

Ron jumped over a car and as soon as his boots landed on the snow he spun around with two AK-47s and opened fire on a werewolf that was chasing him. He spun around to see people being slaughtered around him. People he knew were being killed by the very things they had been trying to help. A vampire's screech snapped him from looking at the scene of carnage. He looked as a Vampire was rushing at him wanting to killing him.

He quickly stabbed the barrel of the gun into the gut of the vampire. He looked past the vampire to see three more coming at him and this time they had guns. Using the live vampire as a shield he raised the other gun up and began to fire at the vampires. He smiled as he made short work of them and then he finished off the vampire still on his gun. He looked at both of the assault rifles in his hands and threw them down for they were empty. He pulled out a pistol and ran forward towards the center of the town.

A wolf suddenly jumped at him so he dropped to the ground. He slid under the wolf and when he came out from under the wolf he opened fire on three more wolves coming at him. Jumping to his feet he shot the wolf behind him and looked around. Fires were raging out of control and the streets ran red with blood. He breathed heavily as he looked around at the massacre that was unfolding right before him. There was no end to the army of immortals as they kept killing humans. He looked back down to the pistol in his hand knowing there was only one bullet left. He looked to see a woman being slowly killed by a vampire. He locked eyes with her just as she reached his hand out to him. He knew what he had to do, so he raised the pistol up and fired the pistol.

The vampire looked at him as he just killed the woman to end her suffering. It hissed at him as it got to its feet. Ron looked around to see he had a ring of vampires and werewolves closing in on him. He spun the pistol around, and prepared himself to use it as a club. Just then the ring stopped moving and looked at him. He then could sense something was behind him. He slowly turned around to see her, Bonnie was right behind him.

"Hello Ron" she said in a seductive tone as she knocked him to the ground with one powerful punch.

XX

Betty sat in front of her desk reading over reports from the battles that have been raging across the world. She rubbed her temples trying to banish a the headache she had. The Slayers had just about removed _Were-Vamp _from North America. She looked at the reports coming out of China and Russia. The Russian army was kicking _Were-Vamp's _ass and she couldn't help but smile when she was reading those reports. Just then a man busted through her door making her look up at the man and scowl for his sudden intrusion. "What is it?" she growled at the man.

"Ma'am Cheyenne Mountain has just been captured" He said looking at her.

"WHAT" She screamed out as she looked at him.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a quick nod.

"Was it _Were-Vamp?_" she asked him.

"No ma'am…it was Dracula. Isn't Cheyenne Mountain where…" the man started.

"The controls for all of the nuclear missiles in America are located, contact the president and let him know what is going on" she quickly barked as she moved around the desk.

"Ma'am he's in a meeting at the United Nations right now as we speak" he said looking at her.

"I don't give a fuck call him" she snarled as she prepared to gather a strike force.

XX

People from different countries screamed in fright and ran around the United Nations Building. Vampires and werewolves attacked and killed leaders from around the world. Dracula and Bonnie walked through the massacre to the main assembly hall. He looked as a leader from Japan was killed right next to him. He turned and walked towards a table where a man was pinned to a table. He looked at the man in a well pressed suit looking up at him.

"Good afternoon Mr. President, I have only question for you. What are the launch codes to your nuclear arsenal" he asked looking at the man.

"Go to hell Dracula" the President growled at him.

"Ok well just thought I'd ask" Dracula said looking at him.

Without warning he grabbed a hold of the man and pulled him up. He shot forward and sunk his fangs into the man's neck. He closed his eyes and took the blood into his mouth and he could see all kinds of images. Soon he saw the codes flash by under his eyelids. He pulled his head back growling as blood dripped down from his mouth. He looked at the President as his head weakly swayed back and forth. He pushed the man to the ground and let the vampires have him.

"You got them?" Bonnie asked from behind him.

"Yes, now we need to let the humans know they have lost" Dracula said looking back to her as he walked up to the main stage and took a seat on a chair. He looked out across the assembly hall at the slaughter unfolding before him. He looked to Bonnie as she took her spot next to him. "Set up the equipment" he ordered her.

"Yes sir" she said walking down into the assembly hall.

"And Bonnie" Dracula called after her causing her to stop and look back at him. "Once this is done I will have a special mission for you."

XX

Kim shot up in bed breathing heavily as she looked at Shego who slept peacefully. Something had awoke her from her sleep but she wasn't sure what. She looked out the window to see the sun was rising into the sky. She smiled as she looked at her and slowly she leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She got up from the bed, put on a robe, and walked out of the room and down the steps. She looked to see Jimmy and Anne playing Xbox together. She smiled at them as she walked into the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and brewed a pot for her and Shego.

When the coffee was done she poured herself a cup and looked as Shego walked in. "Good morning" she said in a sweet tone.

"Mmm morning" Shego said softly as she poured a cup of coffee. She walked over to the TV in the Kitchen and turned it on. She took a seat at the island with Kim and they sipped on their coffee together. They watched as the news came on and they watched it together like they always did.

Kim couldn't help but stare at Shego's blonde hair as it shone in the sunlight. She reached her hand out and gently stroked the silky strands. The touch caused Shego to purr gently and lay her head back on Kim's shoulder. They smiled at each other as they kissed each other softly. Shego reached her hand up and gently stroked the side of Kim's face. Neither one of them noticed that the TV had cut to static.

"_Greetings humanity" _an all to familiar voice said making them stop and look at the TV.

On the TV screen Dracula sat in a chair in what looked like the UN building. The emblem behind him was covered in blood. Flags from various nations had been destroyed and soaked in blood. He had a foot on the severed head of the President. Blood was dripping from his mouth as he sipped on a chalice of blood. He looked into the camera and they could see his eyes were their normal blood red shade.

"_As you can see I have claimed this world. You humans will now be my slaves, mine and my kind. As for werewolves you are welcome into the new land. It is now the world that belongs to immortals. For those werewolves and vampires who would rather choose to live with humanity we will destroy you. Now to prevent humans from rising up against us we have the entire US nuclear arsenal at our disposal. Resist us and we will destroy your cities and kill you off" _Dracula said looking into the camera with a large smile on his face.

"Oh my god…what should we do?" Kim asked looking at Shego.

"I'm not sure…I really don't know" Shego said sitting up.

Suddenly the main door to the house exploded open causing them both to jump up. They ran towards the front room to sounds of their children screaming. They froze in their tracks when they saw Bonnie standing in their living room. She held onto the children and looked at them. "Hello you two…Shego, I see you are finally human again…what a shame" Bonnie sneered at them.

"Let our kids go" Kim growled.

"If you want them come to New Orleans" Bonnie said to them with a sly smile.

Before Shego and Kim could react she jumped out of the door dragging the children with her. Kim and Shego ran to the door and screamed out in hopes of hearing a reply from the children. There was no reply and Kim fell to her knees crying as Shego looked around. She turned and came back over to Kim and knelt down in front of her. She pulled her into her arms and held onto her as she too began to let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"We will get them back" Shego said in a soft voice.

"But, you aren't a werewolf anymore" Kim said looking at her.

"And that doesn't mean shit, its our children" she said softly as she looked back out across the city.

"Your right, what are we going to do?" Kim asked as she got back to her feet.

"I have a plan" Shego said as she pulled Kim along into the house.


	17. Chapter Sixteen:Blood Feuds

**Hey y'all a new chapter and there will be one more after this then the epilogue. there will be a lot going on in this chapter that will lead to the epic showdown with dracula. this one will have an unforgitable ending and please dont come hunting me down lol. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Blood Feuds **

Shego, Kim, and Tara were in their car driving to Texas where The Slayer's base was located. Shego had her plan set in motion she just needed one thing from The Slayer's, some heavy weapons. She may no longer be a werewolf or have her powers, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to kick some ass. If she was going to storm the castle so to speak she needed some fire power. She looked up at the exit that she needed to get on and as she turned onto it her mind raced with the idea of where in New Orleans Dracula was.

Tara was with them because Shego was no longer a werewolf. If something went wrong her blood could be used to save them. But she was there for another reason entirely, Bonnie. She wanted the kill the bitch of a vampire for what she had done to Yori. She had gotten her back but it still didn't mean Bonnie was going live. She also knew that if Bonnie was around she was going to be the one to kill her. Granted Dracula was his own kind of deadly, but his head belonged to Kim and Shego. Bonnie was going to die by her hand and this time there was no way Bonnie would be able to be raised.

Shego had been to New Orleans many times during the war between vampires and werewolves. They had used the southern city many times as a base because vampires could blend in so easily. She thought about where in the old city they could be at but her mind kept coming back to one place. It was called _Vampire Royaume _which was French for Vampire Kingdom. It wasn't actually in the city but about a mile outside in the Bayou near an old cemetery. She knew that with Bonnie there she would take him there, it was almost impenetrable thanks to the swamp and the hundreds of alligators.

She looked at the base as she drove into it and it looked like a madhouse. The soldiers ran to and fro getting weapons together. She looked to see Betty walking right towards them as they car parked. The three women got out of the car and looked as the leader walked up to them.

"Were in the middle of a problem incase you didn't see the news" Betty said looking at them.

"We know, we just need a few heavy weapons" Shego said looking at her.

"Sorry, but you are no longer a werewolf, or have your powers. Leave this to The Slayers" Betts said starting to walk away.

Suddenly Kim screamed out and grabbed a hold of Betty and slam her onto the roof of the car. Once she had done this she heard the sound of guns being cocked. She glanced around to see soldiers bringing their guns up to point them at the three women. Kim slowly looked back to Betty who was looking at her as she gripped a hold of her. "Now you listen here, Dracula and Bonnie have kidnapped our children. We lost one of our children to those two monsters. We are not loosing our other two to them, we just need weapons for our attack on Dracula" Kim snarled as she got into Betty's face.

Betty looked at her and slowly to Shego and Tara. She looked back to Kim who's nostrils were flaring as slowly Kim let her up. She brushed herself off and placed a cigarette in her mouth. She lit it as she motioned the soldiers to lower their weapons who did and awaited for their next orders. Betty ran her fingers through her salt and pepper hair as she looked at the three women. She knew the feelings and emotions of a mother is the strongest. She knew nothing was going to stop them from attacking Dracula and Bonnie. Besides she had her own plan on launching an assault on all missile silos and Cheyenne Mountain.

"We will give you three one Javelin Missile launcher with a bunker busting missile. We will also give you three M249 SAW machine guns each of them will have UV and silver rounds. With that you three should be able to take on a small army which Dracula has. Also we will give you dragon skin armor which will stop any bullet fire at you. For what it's worth, I hope you two get your children back" Betty explained as she motioned soldiers to get the equipment.

Shego nodded to her and thanked her for giving them the weapons they needed. She walked to the trunk of the car and opened it up so the weapons could be loaded in. she looked at the three M-16s in the trunk, each loaded with UV and silver bullets. She stopped and looked at her old Desert Eagle that she had used during the war. She ejected the clip to see it loaded with glowing green bullets, these were the bullets that were going to kill Dracula.

XX

Dracula sat on his throne in _Vampire Royaume _looking at the children he had Bonnie kidnap. He had his sword in his hand and he gently dragged a sharpener over the blade. He looked back to the children as they were chained to a pole. He only had them there as he wanted to talk with them. He knew that both Kim and Shego would go to the ends of the earth for them and that's what he wanted. He stopped sharpening his sword to look at it, it was the very same sword he had used to kill hundreds of Turkish warriors. He stood up and slashed the curved blade through the air. He spun around ad as he did he slashed it into a coat of armor. He stopped and looked at the armor as it slowly fell apart. He smiled as he sheathed his sword and looked at the children who looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Anne asked looking at him.

"This goes back centuries my dear, between your mother Kim and I" he said as he walked over to them.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked in a confused tone.

"Your ancestor which is also your mother's killed me when I was a man. She created me, but it is not something that can be forgiven, unless it is with blood" Dracula said as he walked around them. "Tell me children are you afraid to die?"

"Kill us, and there will be nothing stopping our parents from tearing down this building around you" Jimmy snarled at him as his plasma came alive on his hands. He growled at Dracula and as he did his teeth became sharpened. His eyes glowed the white plasma like his hands did as he glared at Dracula.

"Temper, temper child, I'm being nice right now don't anger me…take them away" Dracula said as he motioned a werewolf guard and a vampire guard to take them away.

Dracula watched as they were taken away from him. He looked walked over to a mirror and looked at his reflection. He had a reflection which he looked at closely. He stopped and looked at his chest to see the long and slender scar over where his heart is. He reached up and ran his finger over it and as he did he closed his eyes. He remembered the face of the assassin who had ended his human life. She looked just like Kim, even those green eyes were the same. He opened his eyes as a loud scream of pain echoed through the building. He looked at a monitor to se Bonnie torturing Ron, she was getting her revenge against him.

He watched as she dragged a glowing hot knife over his chest. He could see the smoke rising from the blade melting his flesh. There was one thing about Bonnie he didn't like her thirst for violence. Dracula may have once been known as Vlad The Impaler, but since he had become a vampire he didn't need to use much of his violence he was known for. He didn't need violence when he reveled who he was to his enemies. Her thirst for violence rivaled what his was when he was human. He just reached forward and shut the monitor off.

He looked back to the mirror and looked above it. In a glass case sat the very knife that killed his human self. He knew that this weapon was the only thing that could kill him. The knife that created him was what could kill him. Suddenly his door busted open and he looked to see a vampire running for him. Just before the vampire got to him it knelt down on one knee and bowed before him. In a few seconds the vampire stood and looked at him. "What is it?" he asked looking at the vampire.

"The Slayers have bombed all of the nuclear missile silos in the States. They launched the attack and in the span of an hour they wiped them all out. We are now knowing of a major assault being launched on Cheyenne Mountain" the vampire reported to him.

"These humans are resilient, let them continue their attack, soon they will learn who they are fucking with" Dracula said with a smile as he waved the vampire off.

XX

Kim piloted an airboat through the swamp towards the building that housed her children. As she drove her mind raced on how nothing was going to stop her from killing anything that got in her way. She pulled airboat up to a small island that gave them a clear line of fire to the large and looming building. Lighting streaked over head as thunder boomed. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and as she did her mind seemed to rush her to something. She saw herself plunging a knife into Dracula's chest. She opened her eyes and looked to Tara as she hefted the missile launcher. She watched as Tara stepped to the edge of the island and looked through the viewfinder.

They watched as she squeezed the triggers of the launcher. The missile jumped out of the launcher and flew straight up into the air. They watched as it streaked into the sky and suddenly descended. It slammed into the front door of the building and in a few seconds a fireball shot up into the air. They heard the sounds of screaming and they knew they had just made their entrance easier.

They ran back to the airboat and jumped in. Kim climbed to the top of the boat and started the engine. She sped forward towards the building and as she did the water around the boat began to explode in gunfire. She looked as Shego and Tara hefted their machine guns up and began firing at the building She accelerated the airboat forward quickly and crashed through the gate. She spun the airboat around and as she did she raised the M-16 in her hand up. She fired the gun at the vampires and werewolves that were on the outside. Soon in the matter of minuets the three of them had killed everyone outside. She pulled the airboat up to the dock and they jumped out to looked around.

Shego took reloaded her machine gun and looked as Tara hand her hers. Once she took it Tara began to change into her true lycan form. Once she had changed she began to scale the wall and then she disappeared into the building. Shego turned and looked to Kim as she cocked her M-16 and together they walked into the building.

"Kim no matter what happens today I love you" Shego said as she kissed Kim softly.

"I love you too," Kim said looking at her.

"Find the kids and I'll get Dracula" Shego said.

Kim nodded to Shego who watched as she ran down some steps to a lower level. She turned and ran down the hall a way she had taken on more then one time. When she was part of the Hellhounds they had stormed this building twice trying to get Dementor. She moved down the halls and as she walked she stopped at the corner of a hallway when she heard the sounds of guns cocking. She knew that with this turn she would be at the royal chambers.

She breathed a few slow and steady breathes as she readied the guns. Without warning she stepped around the corner and began to fire both of the machine guns. She looked as werewolves and vampires fired back at her. She was still moving with the agility she always had. She jumped behind cover as bullets ripped into the pillar she was hidden behind. She looked down at her guns and saw they were empty. She dropped them to the ground and reached for her sidearm and a knife. She check quickly to make sure she didn't have the gun meant for Dracula. She stood their for a few seconds and looked at the pistol. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and thought back to her time as a werewolf solider. She knew how to handle this, even without her being a werewolf or having her plasma powers, she could handle this. She opened her eyes and quickly spun around the pillar and opened fire on the vampires and werewolves.

XX

Tara roared as she stabbed her clawed hand into another werewolf. She let out another roar as she turned to face a vampire who just shot her with a silver bullet. She was somewhat grateful for what The Slayers had done to her. Since she had came through the building she had already been shot three times with silver bullets. Thanks to them silver had no effect on her. She clamped her powerful jaws down on the vampire's head. She quickly crushed its head in her mouth sending blood gushing across her fur covered face. She looked as the vampire turned to ash in her clawed hands. Slowly she looked as a door flew open and standing there was a natural looking werewolf growling at her. It quickly launched itself at her as to which she quickly backhanded it.

She listened as it let out a yelp and crashed through the wall into another room. She stepped forward slowly pushing the broken boards out of the way. She looked as the wolf got back to its feet and looked at her. It only stopped long enough to reach back and pull a piece of wood out of itself. Just at it pulled the last piece out Tara brought her clawed hand down on its shoulder blade. She watched as her claws were covered in blood. She looked as the other wolf staggered to its feet and looked at her. This wolf was nothing like when she faced Ed, this one was far weaker. She roared at it as she grabbed it by the main of its neck. She picked it up and roared at it as it snarled ar her. She quickly shot her right hand forward and sank its claws into the wolf's gut causing it to howl out in pain. She quickly ripped the internal organs out and tossed the empty carcass to her left.

Suddenly a thunderous gunshot rang out and she was knocked to the ground. Slowly she tried to get up just as another gunshot rang out. This time the shot caused her to flip over into a door. She began to get to sit up but just as she got to her feet a third gunshot rang out and it sent her crashing through the door. She growled as she rolled over onto her hands and tried to push herself up. Just as she did a foot connected with her jaw line and it sent her crashing into a wall. She looked as a figure dropped a shotgun to the ground and looked at her. The figure moved forward and grabbed a hold of her by her throat and picked her up. Soon the light shined on the figure's face and she was looking into the blood red eyes of Bonnie.

"Hello mutt, here to take me on yourself, how's the Misses?" Bonnie said with a chuckle as she threw Tara into another wall causing her to crash through it. Bonnie turned and looked as Tara slowly got to her feet and turned her head to face her. She looked at the lycan as she roared at her. Bonnie smiled as the lycan jumped up and launched herself at Bonnie. Bonnie just chuckled as she swung her hand, backhanding Tara into a wall. She looked as Tara got on all fours and before she could move Bonnie jumped onto her. "I killed Yori, now I'm going to kill you, and once I'm done I'll go for your daughter" Bonnie said as she picked Tara up and threw her through another wall.

XX

Shego looked around at the dead werewolves laying around her as well as the piles of ash that were once vampires. She stopped for a few seconds as she removed her body armor. She had survived this battle because of all the training she had gotten over the years. She growled a bit as she looked down at her leg to see some blood dripping out of a bullet wound. Aside from that she had been grazed in the head by a bullet staining her blonde locks red. She looked to the door that held Dracula behind them. She reached to the back of her pants and pulled out the Desert Eagle with the special bullets in them. She limped forward and opened the door.

She looked up at the throne chair to see Dracula standing in front of it. He had his sword point rested on the ground and his hand was rested on the handle. He looked down at Shego as she raised the pistol up and pointed it at him. "You're human again?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, and I'm going to kill you with theses bullets in this gun" she snarled at him.

"Are you? Whit kind of bullets are they?" Dracula asked with a smile.

"Bio bullets, bullets that fire the bio weapon meant to kill werewolves and vampires" She said as she pulled the hammer back on the gun. "I'm going to kill you as a human."

"Really, you should have stayed a wolf" Dracula said with a smile as his eyes turned black and his red part of his eyes glowed brighter as he stared at Shego.

XX

Kim reloaded her M-16 as she looked at the pile of ash laying on the ground next to her. She looked at the remains of the vampire as she slowly turned and walked down the halls. She stopped for a few seconds when she heard moaning coming from another room. She raised the gun up and walked into the room and she was frozen in shock. Chained up to a wall was a bruised and bloody Ron. He had slashes across his chest and down his body. He was fully nude hanging from the wall. "Ron" she whispered as she walked forward to him.

She stopped when she got closer to see he was missing his right ear ad three fingers on his left hand. There were burn marks where the cuts were, so that whoever did this to him wouldn't let him bleed to death. She looked over and saw a control panel and she quickly hit the release button. She spun around quickly and caught him so he wouldn't hit the ground. She gently carried him over to the table and laid him down on the table. She looked around at his wounds and she saw a blanket sitting on another table. She snatched it quickly and wrapped him up in it so as to keep him warm. Slowly his right eye opened and his left eye tried to as well but it couldn't.

"KP" he mumbled looking at her.

"Shh Ron, it's ok I'm here" she said with a soft smile as she stroked his cheek.

"The kids are across the hall, go get them, I'll find my way out" he said weakly as he smiled at her.

She pulled back when she saw all of the blood in his mouth and the missing or broken teeth. "No I'm going to get you out of here now" she said with a shake of her head.

"No, KP get your kids and then come back for me" He said looking at her.

"No, I'm not leaving you" She said as she tried to pick him up. Suddenly she felt him grab her pistol and raise it up. Just as he did he fired off three rounds causing her to spin around and looked. Slumped up against a wall was a dead werewolf. She looked back down at him and saw she understood what he meant, he would slow her down. He was choosing to let her save the kids instead of worrying about his own. She helped him lift the gun back up and sit it across his chest. "I'll be back for you" she said with a soft smile.

"I'm counting on it" he said returning the smile.

Kim brushed a tear away from her eye and slowly walked across the hall. Once her hand gripped the door she found it to be locked. She reared back and kicked the door, breaking the doorframe. She stepped in to see both Jimmy and Anne jump up and run to her. She threw her arms around her children and smiled as she held onto them. Together they walked out only stopping long enough to tell Ron she will be right back. Together the three of them walked up the steps to the main floor for them to look for Shego. Just then she looked down the hall to see Shego walking towards them.

"Samantha, did you kill Dracula?" Kim asked walking towards her. She didn't get a reply so she asked it again as she got closer to Shego. Just before she threw her arms around Shego she heard a gunshot ring out. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly the smile on her face vanished and she slowly looked down. The first thing her eyes fell on was the smoking gun in Shego's hand, the next thing she looked at was hole in her stomach. Blood was seeping out of the wound and slowly her face lifted back up to Shego's and she saw it, her eyes were black. Her irises were a blood red shade. Kim knew what was going on as she slowly fell backwards

Shego was under Dracula's control.


	18. Chapter Seventeen:Prophecy Fulfilled

**Hey folks last chapter, and then the epilogue i worked on this for yall and i hope you enjoy this one. its the end of Dracula, so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Prophecy Fulfilled**

Shego stood over Kim looking down at her as she pressed her hands over the wound. She kept the pistol in her hand trained on Kim's head as she groaned in pain. She looked as the blood seeped out from in-between her fingers and dripped down her hand. The bullet had passed through her flesh just below her rib cage on the right side of her body. Kim looked back out at her as she pulled the hammer back on the pistol. Suddenly there was the scream from the left causing Shego to look in the direction of the scream. She looked at the children who where screaming about her shooting Kim. She quickly turned the bun to the children causing them to jump back.

_No, Samantha, _she heard Dracula's voice in her head. _Bring them to me._

She nodded slightly and motioned the children to move forward while she stepped behind Kim. Once she did she knelt down behind Kim and grabbed a hold of her collar and turned her around. She pointed the gun at the kids and motioned them to move down the hall. Once they started moving Shego began to drag Kim behind her. They moved down the hall until they came to the royal chambers Dracula stood there looking down at them as Shego dropped Kim to the ground. She groaned out in pain as she was suddenly turned to face Dracula.

"Well, well it's much different then when your ancestor killed me" Dracula said walking down the steps in front of the throne.

"Fuck you" Kim snarled at him as the kids came around her.

"'Fuck you' I like that" He said with a sly smile as he walked away from them.

XX

Tara slammed into a wall its enough force it brought down some of the roof. She growled as she pushed some of the rubble off of herself. She looked as Bonnie cam through the wall. She weakly started to climb out of the rubble but as soon as she was clear Bonnie grabbed her. Bonnie hissed at her as she quickly spun around throwing Tara through the roof.

Tara crashed through the roof and bounced across the top of it. The rain was pouring down around her soaking her fur. Blood dripped from her mouth mixing with the water on the roof. She shook her fur and slowly looked back to the whole she came through. She looked as suddenly Bonnie jumped through it and started walking towards her. Bonnie had a cruel smile across her face as she walked over to Tara. She grabbed her by her throat and picked her up off the ground.

"You know, this is about where I was at when I killed Yori. Had her by her throat and looked at her just before I cut her in half" Bonnie said with evil cackle as she looked at Tara. Slowly Tara reached back and grabbed a hold of a knife in the back of her belt. she looked at it and then slowly back to Tara. "This is the same knife that killed her" Bonnie chuckled as she stabbed the knife into Tara's abdomen. She looked at Tara roared out in pain. She smiled as she twisted the knife making her howl out in pain.

Tara's mind flashed with images of Yori and Chelsie, and what Bonnie might do to them. She began to snarl as she looked to Bonnie who smiled at her. Just as she did her clawed hand shot out and stabbed Bonnie in the chest. This caused Bonnie to scream out in pain and release Tara. Tara lifted her up off of the ground and looked at her as she kept screaming in pain. Bonnie looked at her as she lifted her off of the ground. Just as she did Tara swung her clawed hand and slashed open Bonnie's throat. Dark red blood spilled out of Bonnie's throat and across her chest. Tara then quickly brought Bonnie to her mouth. In one powerful bite she decapitated Bonnie causing her head to fall into her hand.

Tara watched as she dropped Bonnie's body to the ground and watched as it burned up into ashes. She held onto Bonnie's head in her clawed hand and looked at the head caught fire. Once the flames went away there was a smoking skull left in her hand. She looked into the eye sockets of the skull and now she remembered what she needed to do. Her clawed hand quickly curled into a fist crushing the skull in her hand. She heard the crunching sound and watched as Bonnie's skull turned into dust in her hand. She dropped the ashes and fragments of the skull to the ground. Now there was no way to raise Bonnie ever again. She staggered forward slowly until she fell through the hole in the roof. She landed on her side and slowly transformed back into her human form.

She looked down to the knife sticking out of her side and slowly she reached down and gripped a hold of it. She grabbed the handle and pulled it out causing her to scream in pain. Blood flowed freely as she rolled onto her back. She looked up into the night sky as rain poured down onto her. She smiled for she got her revenge for Yori being killed. Slowly blackness began to take her but just before she passed out she saw a figure standing over her. That was the last thing she saw before she was taking into the darkness.

XX

Kim looked as Dracula walked around talking about his plans for humans. He was going to rule the world and this time he had the only ones who could stop him. She slowly looked over to Shego who still had a gun trained on her. She glanced around at the children as they cowered behind her. She could still feel the bullet lodged in herself as blood kept leaking out of the wound. She looked at Shego who hadn't moved from her spot since she had been brought into the royal chambers.

"Samantha, if you please kill her, the children, and then yourself I want nothing in my way after today" Dracula said as he walked to his throne.

"Yes my lord" Shego said as she leveled the gun on Kim's head.

"Samantha, stop this isn't you" Kim started making Shego stop moving. "You are my wife, I love you, theses are our children, Jimmy and Anne. We live in Middleton, we have a house…Don't forget who you are, don't forget Ashley."

The name of her fallen daughter caused Shego's black colored eyes to widen. She looked down at the pistol as it began to shake as her hand did. She glanced up to the kids and then back to Kim. She shook her head and pointed the gun at Kim who looked at her.

"Your human" Kim said, that done it. Shego's head picked up and her eyes went wide.

XX

Shego began to hear voices as her mind flashed with images to go with the voices.

"_SAMANTHA, LOOK OUT" Hego's voice said as the wolf grabbed her._

"_Not all of us are cowards" Drakken's voice said from behind the vampire that held onto her._

"_Hi, I'm Kim Possible and you are?" Kim said with a kind smile before Shego attacked The Vamp._

"_Samantha, I love you" Kim said to her after their first time making love._

"_Congratulations Kim is pregnant with triplets" Amy said with a smile looking at Kim and Shego._

"_Kim, I'm human, I feel it" Shego said as she pulled Kim into her arms._

"_It's a boy…It's a girl…and another girl" she heard the doctor announce as Kim delivered the babies._

"_We're parents now" Kim said as she kissed Shego._

"_THE CURE, THE FUCKING CURE DIDN'T WORK" Shego screamed as she laid in the bath tub._

"_What are we?" Shego asked looking at the children._

"_Human" They all replied to her._

"_Ashley, we are so sorry we couldn't protect you" Kim said as she cradled their daughter's head._

"_I have the cure for you Shego" Amy said to her._

"_I'm human, this time it worked" Shego said as she kissed Kim._

XX

I'm human, I'm human, I'm human, I'm human….the words kept repeating themselves in her head. She looked at the gun and looked to Kim as she nodded to her, telling her to fight it. She closed her eyes tightly as she heard Dracula order her to kill her family. Suddenly she opened her eyes and now they were golden in color again. She dropped the gun and grabbed her desert eagle. She spun around quickly and opened fire on Dracula. The bullets ripped into him causing him to stagger back wards and fall to one knee.

"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER, I'M GOING TO FUCKING ENJOY KILLING YOU" Shego roared as she unloaded the entire clip of bio bullets into Dracula.

Dracula roared out as he fell over the throne chair. He looked as the green colored biological weapon began to ooze out of his wound. He could feel the weapon weakening him badly. He looked as Shego as she walked up to him reloading the gun in her hand. He quickly pushed himself off the ground and tackled her to the ground. He pulled back from her and as he did his skin began to turn red as his body changed. She looked as horns grew out of his head. Spikes cane out of his elbows as claws grew from his fingers. He roared at her and as he did his mouth split open wide.

Shego looked at him in shock as she looked at his true form. He picked her up with one hand and roared at her again. His head shot forwards and he head butted her and threw her to the ground. He stopped and fell to one knee as the bio weapon kept effecting him. He looked as Shego got back to her feet gripping her gun tightly. He shot forward and slammed into her shattering his mirror and the case that held the dagger. He looked down and saw the gun laying at his feet. He slammed his foot down hard crushing the gun under his foot. He looked to Shego as she groaned, her blonde hair was nor red, stained hit her blood. He reached to his side and gripped his sword in his hand and pulled it out.

"It's a shame you wont be able to avenge your daughter's death" Dracula said in a demonic tone as he walked towards her.

Suddenly he was hit in the back by burning white plasma causing him to roar out in pain. He fell to his knees and looked back to see Jimmy standing there looking at him. The teen's eyes were alight with white plasma like his hands were. He roared out and Dracula watched as He transformed into a true lycan before his eyes. He looked as the white plasma wrapped around his body. The plasma enveloped his body and he roared at Dracula. The first vampire roared at him and jumped through the air and kicked Jimmy across the face.

Jimmy landed on the ground and slowly rolled over to his side and got back up. Suddenly he roared out as Dracula slashed his sword across Jimmy's back. Dracula then stabbed the sword through Jimmy's shoulder pinning him to the ground. He stepped back leaving the sword in Jimmy's shoulder keeping him skewered to the ground. He looked as Shego sat there in utter shock at what just happened. He then fell to his knees again, the weapon in his veins was still weakening him.

"You're not looking so good" Kim said with a chuckle as she looked at him.

He looked back at her and reached back to grab his sword out of Jimmy. He stopped when he was looking at Jimmy standing above him next to him was Tara in her lycan form. They roared at him and attacked him just as he grabbed his sword. He jumped back just as Tara's clawed hand shot out at him. He roared a defiant roar just as Jimmy launched a wave of white plasma at him. He crossed his arms and the impact of the plasma sent him flying through the air. He crashed across the ground and looked as his sword fell free from his hands. He then saw Shego coming for him, he noticed the dagger that can kill him laying on the ground near him. He went to reach for it when suddenly his own sword slashed through his arm. He roared out in pain as he looked to see Ron standing there holding his sword. He looked down at his dismembered arm laying on the ground. He stood up to face Ron and as he did her back handed him, sending him crashing into Tara.

He went back to grab the dagger but stopped when he saw Shego standing there, gripping the dagger. He looked at her as she suddenly stabbed the dagger into his heart. He roared out and staggered backwards roaring more in pain. He fell to his knees and looked at the dagger in his chest as he slowly transformed back into his human self. He looked up at her and then back down to the dagger. She had stabbed him in the same spot the assassin had stabbed him out. He looked up at Shego as she walked towards him.

"You should have never harmed my daughter" she said looking at him.

"You know what's funny, this dagger was the only thing that could kill me. But you know what's really funny?" He said in a weak tone as he looked at her.

"What is?" she asked looking at him.

"The assassin who killed me who looked like Kim, she told me I would be killed by you…I was just to arrogant to accept it" He said as he coughed up blood. He looked back up to her. "Take care of your family."

Shego looked at him as his body started to change to a pale white color starting at his feet. The color slowly moved up his body until his whole body was the same color. He looked at her and as he did blood began to roll out of his eyes. He looked up to see the first rays of the sun starting to come through the storm clouds. He closed his eyes and smiled as his body turned to clay in front of them. As soon as he turned to clay as he slowly began to crumple into dust. The all looked as the dagger clattered to the ground echoing in their ears. Shego walked forward and picked the dagger up, she had done it, she had killed Dracula like she said she would. "Kim" she mumbled to herself, looking back to her being cradled in Tara's arms.

"Kim I'm so sorry" She cried as she ran to Kim's side.

"It's ok, I love you" She said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too" Shego cried as she kissed her back.

Just then Tara pulled out a syringe and withdrew some of her own blood. She looked at Kim who nodded as Ron took out a pair of pliers. He dug them into the wound and in a few seconds he pulled out the bullet inside of Kim. She screamed out in pain and as she did Tara injected her blood into the wound. They watched as the wound slowly began to heal over. In minuets the wound was a new, pink, but tender scar. She slowly sat up and looked around at all of them. She looked over to Shego and smiled at her as she threw her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately. "I love you" Kim said softly.

"I love you too" Shego replied as a lone tear of joy slipped from her eye. She had her wife back, and they were now safe.


	19. Epilogue:New Happiness

**Hey Folks the epilogue is here i i swear it is happier compared to the epilogue of Last bit of Humanity. it will bring a tear to your eyes and after this there is no more for this saga. i hope you have enjoyed it so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue <strong>

**New Happiness**

_**(Four Years Later)**_

Shego stood in front of a mirror looking at herself. Her blond hair shined in the light as the full moon shone through window. She looked at the moon and she smiled through the window onto her. She smile more as she had felt that the cure had fully worked. She was human again, no powers, no werewolf, just her and her humanity. She looked down at her green and black dress and smoothed it out. It was a big day today, she was at a wedding which started in about two hours.

She looked back to the mirror and her golden eyes locked with her reflection. This tim there was no problem, there was nothing showing up. Not like the last time, a lone tear slipped from her eyes and it was a tear of joy. She heard the door open behind her and she looked in the mirror to see Kim walk in. She wore a purple dress and had her hair straightened. She was extremely beautiful and Shego smiled as she turned to face her. Shego had her hair tied back into a pony tail and she wore a pearl necklace. She looked at the silver cross necklace that hung from Kim's neck. It was the very same one that she had given her after their first date.

She walked forward to her and placed her hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck. They leaned in and kissed each other with as much love as ever. They leaned their heads together and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you" Shego cooed as she kissed Kim again.

"I love you too, you ready for today?" Kim asked with a smile as she pulled back and looked at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said with a smile.

"Oh my god, I am so fucking nervous" Jimmy said walking into the room with them.

"Watch your mouth, we are still you mothers" Shego scolded him.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked at his shaggy jet black hair as she moved a few strand from in front of his left eye. She looked into his green eyes and the light green hue to his skin. She smiled as she looked at him. He looked just like her when she was that age. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before backing up and looking at him. His skin sat nicely against his tuxedo he was wearing. She looked down to the white flower that was pinned to his breast pocket.

"You have made us very proud Jimmy…" Shego started looking at him.

"And we love you" Kim said finishing it for her as she walked up and placed her arm around Kim's waist.

"I love you two too" He said with a smile as he hugged them both.

Music began playing through the speakers signaling Jimmy needed to leave. Both Kim and Shego hugged him again before he walked out of the room. Soon they walked out hand in hand. They looked around at people who saw them and began to talk to them. Kim felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Her smile brightened when standing behind her was Ron. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She looked into his blue eyes to still see the red flakes in them. He had a scar that ran down the side of his cheek from where he had been tortured. She looked down at his left hand where he had lost three of his fingers. Where the missing fingers were sat three silver robotic fingers.

He flexed his fingers showing that they worked like the others did. She smiled more as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. He looked back to see his wife and child take their seats. He glanced back to see Shego walk up to him and look at him. She smiled and hugged him as well. He was the reason Shego was still alive. If he hadn't cut Dracula's arm off then it was quite possible none of them would be here now. Soon he walked over and sat down with his wife. Shego and Kim looked to see Tara and Yori walking up to join them.

Yori had her black hair wrapped up in a red ribbon. Some strands of it hung down on the side of her face. She wore a blue dress that went down to her ankles and parted by her knee. Her brown eyes drifter over to Tara who was standing there looking at them. Her green and blue eyes looked around the crowded room and then back to Kim and Shego. She wore a yellow dress that helped her blonde hair glow in the light. Her hair was crimped and styled.

"Well, would you have thought eighteen years ago when we met in Barrow during the attack on the town we would be here?" Shego asked looking at them.

"No, we were trying to kill you two" Yori said with a smile.

"Yeah, and now we are going to be family" Kim said with a smile as she leaned her head on Shego's shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to give your daughter away today" Tara said with a smirk as she looked at both of them.

"Not yet at least" Shego said with her trademark smirk.

Tara looked back when she was called and she saw she was being motioned to join some people. She kissed Yori and then she walked away leaving the three of them to take their seat at the front of everyone. The three of them had a seat open for when Tara came back. They looked as a pastor looked around at the crowd and then nodded once. As soon as he did music started to play and a door opened. Out walked three groomsmen, one of them was the best man. The final one to walk out was Jimmy. He came to a stop in front of the pastor and looked down to Kim and Shego. They smiled at him and he smiled back, covering up how nervous he was. Suddenly the Bride's March started playing.

Everyone stood up and turned around to see three Bride's Maids walking down the aisle. The last on was the Maid of Honor, and it was Anne. She looked at Kim and Shego and smiled at them. She looked just like Kim, almost a carbon copy. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her pale skin shined in the light as her green eyes looked up to her brother. She glanced back to see her best friend Chelsie in a white wedding dress and Tara escorting her. Together the line of women walked up to the stage while Tara and Chelsie walked to be in front of the pastor and Jimmy.

"Who gives this women away?" the pastor said looking at them.

"Her mother and I" Tara said in a cracking voice. She looked as the pastor nodded to her. She turned to Chelsie and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then a hug before walking down off the stage. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she took her seat next to Yori. She looked over to Yori and took her hand and both of them started crying as they looked at the stage. They only looked away to see Kim and Shego crying as well.

Shego was happy, happier then she had been in a long time. She looked up to the stage and watched as the pastor told Jimmy he can kiss Chelsie. She watched ah he lifted her vale and kissed her. Everyone stood and looked as they walked off of the stage hand in hand as man and wife. Kim and Shego stood up and looked as everyone left the room. Shego and Kim haven't left and they were looking at each other. Slowly they leaned in and kissed each other as they started walking to the banquet hall. Shego and Kim walked in and looked as people were dancing around the hall to the music. Shego grabbed Kim and spun her around and they began to dance around. They glanced around as people danced and enjoyed everything.

"OK guys and girls its time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife" the DJ said to the room.

Kim and Shego walked off to the side and looked as a spotlight landed on them both. They listened as the music started off with a piano and soon the woman started to sing. They listened to the song _World In Flames _by _In This Moment. _Kim nuzzled close to Shego and watched as they danced around on the floor. Slowly she glanced up to Shego who looked back down at her. Their wars were over, and they were human once again. They nuzzled closer together and watched as the two hybrid children danced around.

Wars had come and gone. First it was the war between werewolves and vampires. Then came world war three and finally there was the Dracula war, where he went to war with humanity. They had seen people they loved die, and they gained new friend and family. There was no more death, or violence for them, they were free. Kim and Shego smiled as they watched them dance until the end of the song. Everyone clapped for them as they kissed each other. Kim looked up at Shego and kissed her softly as they looked at each other.

"It's over…everything is finally over, the wars, the death, and the destruction…its all over" Kim said with a smile.

"Yes it is" Shego smiled to her.

"What's next for us?" Kim asked as she rested her head on Shego's collar bone as they started dancing with everyone.

"I don't know only time will tell" Shego murmured softly to Kim. "And we have all the time in the world."

"Yes, yes we do" Kim said looking up to her. She smiled at her and kissed her.

"I love you Kimberly Anne Go" Shego said with a smile.

"And I love you Samantha Ashley Go" Kim smiled back as she kissed Shego.

They now had their lives back, free of violence and death. They looked as Jimmy and Chelsie got into a limo and drove off. Kim and Shego looked at the fading tail lights and finally their eyes drifted up to the full moon. They looked over to see Betty Director talking with Tara and Yori. Suddenly three F-35s flew over causing Kim and Shego to panic. They flew over the limo and came into a hover over it. As soon as they did they fired flairs into the sky lighting up the area. In brilliant yellow light they saw it written across the sky. _Anything is possible for a Possible-Go. _The fighter jets flew away leaving the flairs shimmering in the night sky. Kim and Shego looked to each other one last time before getting into their car. Shego glanced one more time at the moon, she smiled before looking out the windshield. She had reclaimed her humanity, and she had gotten the love of her life. They had proven that nothing not even Dracula, Drakken, Dementor, The Slayers, or _Were-Vamp_ could stop their love.


End file.
